Veil Over My Eyes
by Johin
Summary: [Renamed from: European Studies] Fuji's life was bliss at the age of 21. Then he finds out a few of the many holes he has. And when every memory starts falling into place that's when his world begins falling apart. [future TeFu]
1. Prologue: Definition of a Genius

**REVISIONS:**

**5/28/07**

**TITLE CHANGE - **From **EUROPEAN STUDIES** this fic is now named as **VEIL OVER MY EYES** - admittedly European Studies was just a temp title because I seriously suck at naming things. Hence it took me ten chapers before I got something decent. The spirit of the story is still the same. Please don't be put off with the name change.  
**Everything - **The Compare and Merge tool had not been kind to my fic when I gave it a once over. I see that I was not able to delete some comments that go between me and my beta, monster1, sorry about that. Fixed it already.  
**Chapter 1 - **I realized there are too many blue eyed brunettes so I changed Leon's description to **green eyed** and **black haired**. Green being slightly teal.

**4/21/06:**

**Prologue - **rephrased some things. grammar re-check  
**Chapter 1 - Added Leon's valedictory speech**. rephrased some things. grammar re-check  
**Chapter 2 - **Changed a Kawamura-Fuji moment. rephrased some things. grammar re-check  
**Chapter 3 - **I bunked the first scene of ch 4 to this one. rephrased some things. grammar re-check  
**Chapter 4 - **Made this completely a short Yuuta chapter. Added a prayer in the sprayed in the middle of the original. Corrected the mistake:** Maya should have given Tezuka 2 folders, not 1. **rephrased some things. grammar re-check

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.

**Warnings:** Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. **There will be some FujiOC** in this story but this is **ultimately a TezuFu fanfic.**

**A/N: **If any of you are confused, the setting is when they're in third year senior high already - just a few months away from graduation.

**Pairing:** future Tezufu (Fujitsu! XD nevermind); some FujiOCand other misc

**

* * *

**

**Veil Over My Eyes: Prologue  
Definition of a Genius**

Fuji Shuusuke was undoubtedly one of the most talented and most brilliant persons in Seishun Gakuen. A lot of people liked him; a lot of people adored him - for his skills, for his looks, for his everything. He was regarded as one of the unparalleled forces dwelling deep within the school, one whom everyone sought to defeat or to be acknowledged by. He was like a flame to the moth unfeeling for its burns nonetheless drawn to its heat; a fire that made them blind but still made them seek it out.

All of which, he found completely absurd.

In his own opinion he never was the genius they thought him to be - he simply knew how to cope or handle things better than others. For him, he never was all the rhetoric they threw about. He was not lazy like the others, true, but he never over-exerted himself either. He moved only according to what was asked of him. No more, no less.

What he could not and would not deny though was his uncanny ability to observe things in detail at any moment. Call it a talent.

Like the time when he spoke to Tezuka alone in Junior High, the one conversation after his match with Echizen in the rain. He had not really found out from anyone. The question was how he had to deal with it. It took him a week to at least figure out how to get the upper hand on the first year and not scar the kid into defeat. It worked nonetheless - not that he exerted much effort.

This was why when he had been offered a full scholarship in a European college last week, he was pretty much surprised. His parents were ecstatic about it. Even Yuuta was happy for him. He himself never expected it to come, but it was most certainly **not** an unwelcome offer. It didn't follow that he was completely happy about it either.

* * *

"Fuji! Oishi said he still has to talk to Akito-sensei and told us to go ahead of him." Kikumaru Eiji said as he tugged on his best friend's sleeves. The other boy just sat there with his chin propped up on his arm as if ignoring him. He looked out the window where Fuji was staring off to and tipped his head quizzically. There was nothing there. "Fuji let's go. I want to watch that movie tonight." 

Fuji gave the redhead a sidelong glance. Sighing he gave in and moved from his position. "And I thought I could get a way from being a _third wheel_." Eiji blushed crimson, indignantly denying what everyone was accusing them of. Fuji smiled good-naturedly at the scandalized boy, stood and got his book bag. "Shall we go then Eiji?"

The two exited the classroom and headed for the shoe lockers. Both of them were joking around though the conversation was controlled by the acrobatic player largely. Passing by the library on their way down, Eiji mentioned homeroom officers and meetings saving them from a day of tortuous practice. The statement jolted Fuji from his calm demeanor to near panic and he was found excusing himself for a moment. Closing the door as slowly and as quietly as possible, he scanned the area for the person he was looking for. At the end of the room, by the transom, was a man working through some important papers - too important to be left to finish off tomorrow. Noiselessly he approached the brooding figure, stopped right behind the other and deftly placed his hand on top of the stack in an effort to obscure the reader's view. "You work to hard, Tezuka." He said, barely a whisper.

Tezuka sighed, calling Fuji's name as if in reproach. When the offending hand would not move away, he relaxed a bit. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You weren't at the meeting today."

"Sorry I forgot."

"That's _all_?"

"I honestly did. What was it for anyway?" The upturn of Fuji's lips was wiped away from his placid face to be replaced by a firm line. He moved towards the side and bent low to have his superior look at him face to face. "I didn't do it on purpose besides I don't know why anyone even bothered to vote me for class representative."

Tezuka sighed for the umpteenth time and put the spectacles back on. "It was for the graduation party. It isn't really important Make sure to come next time."

Fuji almost laughed at the other man but stopped himself and tried to keep a straight face. "Only if you promise to stop working too hard."

"Fuji!"

The aforementioned boy grinned and moved his hand away from the papers. He turned his attention outside and watched those students going home late as he was, those trailing behind a certain group, those trying to catch up. Impulsively he posed Tezuka the question that kept him awake for a few nights now. The question that no matter how much he searched within himself, he would not find the ground where he stood. "What would you do? Stay where you're content or move to a new place where you don't know anything." Tezuka said nothing nor did he do anything. Fuji took it as a sign to continue and gathered his thoughts into a more organized statement. He turned about, leaned on the table and used it for support. "It's because we're graduating soon and-"

He should've known he _really _couldn't get away with being the third wheel. Eiji went in the library like a cannon ball as he crashed open the door saying impatiently, "Fuji! Oishi caught up with us already. Let's go!" Oishi greeted his two other team mates and patted Eiji on the shoulder. The cause of the entire ruckus formed an o with his lips, hid behind the taller man and squeaked an oops barely audible across the room.

"Aah- I'm coming. See you on Monday, Tezuka." Shuusuke said finally, not bothering to finish whatever he had been saying. He pushed himself off the desk in effect moved away from their captain. A few steps forward, he heard the voice that made him shiver without knowing the reason why. Quiet yet clear, firm and soft all at the same time. "It's because you haven't found the drive to do anything."

"Pardon?" Fuji asked, pausing to look at the silent man hoping to hear more from the other. He also probably looked idiotic with his body half turned and paused in mid-step. But he didn't care.

"You know what I mean, Fuji. Have fun." Tezuka said as he shuffled through the papers one last time before he stood himself. "Go on. I'll lock up."

Fuji Shuusuke looked at his captain - **really** looked at the other for a long time- then a slight tremble passed him again. It was weird how Tezuka could pull of such a conversation. Pep talks be-damned. The man spoke when needed. That was all there was to it. You need not hear more. Going towards his best friend and the currently unofficial boyfriend of said friend, he smiled wistfully at the two. Yeah, Tezuka was right about him. He didn't have the drive. He'd just have to find it - even if it meant leaving all these days of contentment and bliss behind.

Even if it meant having to leave happiness behind.

_That's what you would do, ne? Tezuka?_

_That's what you would want me to do, anyway._

**End Prologue **

**

* * *

**

1) _**Tensai**_ - Though prodigy is a nickname use by many for him as a translation, I think genius would be the more appropriate term. What's more I firmly believe that that adjective(prodigy) is fit for Ryoma better than anyone else.


	2. Giving Sheepskin to the Man who Believes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.  
**Warning: **Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. **There will be some FujiOC** in this story but this is **ultimately a TezuFu fanfic.  
**Also there is an out of character Fuji… I think.

**Foreword: **In this chapter so that to avoid confusion, the Europeans will call Fuji as Shuusuke in writing or verbally, either or. The Japanese will call him either Fuji, or Syuusuke and in a family perspective he will be called by his first name, of course. In a third person perspective he will remain as Fuji. There are no spelling mistakes in the names.

People will probably hate me for introducing an OC in the beginning of the story but I need it for my plot. So sorry guys. He's kind of major, but anyway...

**The Japanese dialogue here will remain Japanese for reasons that we are looking at it on an English point of view. I generally don't use that much Japanese in my works, save for the expressions, honorifics and names that are best left in Japanese (i.e. neechan sounds better in dialogue than older sister.) I think though that the only chapter that has a major confusion in language is chapter 1. _Rough _translations and additional notes are at the end of the page.**

* * *

**Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 1  
Giving Sheepskin to the Man who Believes**

The sleeping quarters of their apartment barely had anything in it save for a few boxes and a bed that the Japanese boy, who sat amidst the cluttered mess of their belongings, would share with his roommate. He furrowed his brows in contemplation, deep in thought as he chose which of the items would, stay in the small apartment or go home with him in his upcoming trip to Japan.

Sighing, he closed his eyes out of habit and unfastened the first few buttons of his shirt as he felt the heat or rather the humidity of the area. He groaned a curse upon the realization his roommate took the remote for the aircon with him and further damned the unusually warm winter. With less enthusiasm, he picked up the parcels in the box which were labeled as his one by one. He found little trinkets he received from his family, the gifts from Yuuta and the gifts from his friends here in Europe. "I'm not becoming a sentimental fool now, am I?" Thinking to himself, he scrutinized each one as he weighed its importance, set it down and piled them neatly into different categories.

"Hey, Shuusuke."

Not minding the call at first, he continued rummaging through his things once more. He came across a few more things that he could do without and a wooden box that he could not put forth a memory of its contents. Finally giving in to exhaustion, he relented. Task set aside, he wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead with the back of his hand, looked up to his roommate and gave that unnerving smile of his. He whistled in appreciation at what he saw. "He looks good in a suit, and he knows it." Laughing, he stood and let his eyes roam the rather tall briton, hands on his hips.

The said man in suit lowered his arms at the compliment and made sure not to crease the two sets of robes he had with him. Having the build of an athlete and the charm and charisma to match it, he was a heart breaker in every sense. His black hair had been cut short for tonight, a small part above the ear had been shaved, and there was no mark of the blue highlights that had nearly deprived him of the medal he was to receive. He leaned by the doorway as he pouted, green eyes glittering with mirth. "Enough eye candy already. So, up to what time can I have my angel tonight?" Smug, he held out Fuji's own robes for today's event.

Alleged angel rolled his eyes, got the pieces of clothing from the man and went to change in the bathroom but stopped right before he closed the door. "_Not until after we finish moving_. Besides, you're the one that has an interview tonight." He reprimanded as he gave him a last look, playfully reproachful, and shut the door with a resounding bang. Hanging the garments on a rack, he peeled his sweat drenched shirt off, chucked it into the hamper, let the bath run and finally gave himself an appraising look in the mirror. Unconsciously managing to keep an 'effeminate' air everyone liked to describe him as, he wasn't old but he wasn't young either he was in fact cynical at times and down right scary when mad but he was still the same nonetheless. Still a child in a twisted sort of logic.

"Very twisted." He tried a smile, opened his eyes completely and concluded: "I look like hell." Hanging his head low into the sink, he drenched it with cold water from the faucet. As he felt the overall tension leave with the dripping of cool water a thought came to him him. 'Maybe I _am_ turning into a sorry old sob'. A knock on the door was the only thing that alarmed him to put on a better stance and to turn off the tap.

"Leon."

"Shuusuke." Leon looked at the him hard, his jaw set to a firm line, as if he was thinking on whether to dismiss the subject or not. Shuusuke heard something cracking and diverted his eyes from the other man to the door knob. He decided not to comment on it. Releasing his grip on the abused handle, Leon held Shuusuke by his shoulders and bored into his eyes. "I'm serious, Shuusuke, up to when _can_ you stay with me?"

Closing his eyes as if in meditation for a split second too long, he tilted his head to the left and elucidated. "I'm going to Japan tomorrow but I am going to come back, Leon. I'll _be _**here**." The water nearly filled the tub, and threatened both of them of an oncoming spillage. Fuji motioned for Leon to leave and to keep his privacy intact. "Go now on. Get out. I have to take a bath before the ceremonies. I don't think it would be very nice if people were a mile away from me today just because I smell like a skunk which you're inclined to behave like by the way."

Leon was hesitant to leave the topic at such a dismissal but neither where fans of long drawn discussions. When Shuusuke had been ready to appease him with sweeter words, no doubt, Leon kissed him on the cheek, gave the requested privacy as if nothing happened and simply closed the door in his wake.

* * *

The red stone walls of the circular structure stood cool as the sun set and the moon slowly crept its way up. It was a lively house, with people full of admiration for their young ones and people full of dreams for their future. The walkway was already being occupied by a bright mass of students setting off for who-knows-what with success already at the palm of their hands readily manipulated and easily obtainable as they molded it with their own being. 

Fuji hummed. It was like playing God yet it was far from it.

Oxford was a nice enough place, with its magnificent buildings and historical background. It was picture perfect. It was also a complete wonder why they even bothered to consider taking him in there. He _had _applied for a Waverly Scholarship with the eager help of his father, to his surprise, but merely on a whim. Everything seemed to have been a dream that had whizzed by, and now - now was its last cycle in REM. Any minute he could be waking up in his room just in time for his senior high march.

Walking briskly along the second floor hall of the theater, Fuji Shuusuke shook his head at the wistful thoughts he had conjured up. It in effect gave him a minor migraine. All of this was a hundred percent real. He knew it. He had worked hard for it, toiled over it and spent sleepless nights because of it. Buchou would definitely have been proud. He closed his eyes reverting back to his old habit - it never really went away.

The presence of his entire family made him incapable of describing the feelings of joy at that very moment. Mother had visited him once and a while when she went with father around the world but it still didn't encompass the heartache of having not to see his whole family for **four** years. All those celebrations, the festivals he missed, the moments he could have shared were gone and catalogued as oppurtunity cost. When he had caught sight of Yumiko a while ago, he nearly squealed and grabbed at Leon's arm to rush and meet up with them. Nearly. It would have happened if the human stress ball had not decided to rebel, swatting his arm away and covering his mouth with that big hand of his. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he headed for the stock room.

Fuji looked around the small and cramped up space. Props, costumes for plays, lighting equipment and some speakers were still there, being checked by two maintenance staff. Spotting his mentor, he approached the forty year old man by a rather large divider. The professor wore a black gown much similar to his own save for the fact that he had a hood of black silk lined with crimson colors. Bowing in respect, Fuji called for him. "Sir Evans? The students are assembled. The guests have already taken their seats...most of them anyway."

The blonde man looked at the Japanese boy for a few seconds before clapping onto Fuji's back. Giving a hearty laugh, he asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Shall we start it then, Shuusuke?"

Leon emerged from behind the divider and attempted to do away with the butterflies that annoyed him to no end. "You're starting without me? I'm hurt." Tugging at his robes, he rubbed his hands together in a last bout of nervousness. Evans snorted and Fuji couldn't agree more. The teacher ushered the other two out to the assembly area. Making the last of his qualms settle down, Leon glanced down on Fuji. "Good luck kiss...?"

Fuji's eyebrow twitched just as Sir Evan's grimaced in the background. "We're not lovey-dovey like that. Let's go." When it had not seemed Leon would move with a simple pull and comforting pat, Fuji opened the door to the outside and gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek.

Evans raised his eyebrows in question at the gesture then brushed it off. "We're _waiting_ Leon Rowe." he prompted, though it probably meant more of a, save-me-from-the-embarrassment kind of thing than a command.

Leon nodded in answer to his teacher and led them out to the assembly area. Giving last minute reminders to the excited crowd, he made sure everyone was in line. Evans told them to enjoy and be proud of themselves before stalking off to settle other things with some teachers. Quelled with excitement and nervousness, tension filled the air. Their noise played on in their minds. Taking their places with Leon at the very front and Fuji right behind him, they were given the signal. Everyone hushed up or were forced to by their more stuck-up and stringent classmates. The ceremony began.

_"Are._ _Aniki da."  
"Okaasan, mite sochira wa Syuusuke-kun desyo ne"  
"Sou desu ne. Anata, mite kudasai."  
"Fujii-san nandate? Ano hito wa uchi no tensai soshite oretachi no taisetsuna hito. "_

Shuusuke made a sidelong glance to the Japanese group they passed on the other end of the room. The familiar accents of Japan gave him a fuzzy feeling inside. For a while he was scared if he could not speak his mother tongue fluently anymore. No matter if Leon took full language course. No matter if he had regular visits from his parents.

The march stopped upon their reaching the assigned seats. The Octoberians faced the stage in sync. Catching the attention of the crowd, they shushed them with their barely practiced but exact movements. Two soldiers held up the British flag and the insignia of the school high as six more guards lined behind them. They went for the stage and saluted the audience. One tap before the National Anthem began.

Fuji played in his mind the Japanese National Anthem. It was humbling to know his part for his country was still just as small as when he had left it. It was enriching to know that he was still also part of where tomorrow began. Imagining everything he had missed about his homeland, he could affirm his earlier speculation on his sappiness. Yet the years had flown by too quickly which left a feeling of trepidation lingering inside him. He might not live up to what he came for but he would be the best for his family, for his friends and for himself. When the song had come to an end he was thrown back into reality. Leon had already motioned for everyone to take their seats since he was in the very front. There were no more buts and what ifs. If Fuji was not yet then he would be, it was neither a question nor an argument. It would happen.

Sir Evans, standing proud beside his faculty, approached the pedestal and spoke with authority and charisma that wouldn't allow you to look anywhere else but at him. People were compelled to stop whatever they doing. "Parents, family, friends and beloved faculty, we are gathered here today to honor these young men and women, to induct them into the world of reality, to award them with their medals and trophies, to watch them take up their hoods, to stand by them as they throw their caps. As Dean of this department, I would like to congratulate these students for a job well done."

"Summa cum Laude, Rowe, Leon…" Leon stood and was up the stage, was handed the medal and was bowing at the center before anyone even had to bat an eyelash. His parents were the ones to award him. A picture was taken, and they proceeded to their seats afterwards. In Fuji's perspective Leon was extremely happy even if he put up that irritated look of his when his mother had smothered him with her love not daring to be separated from her lovely son.

"…Magna cum Laude, Fujii Shuusuke…" Fuji gave the loving family a last look before proceeding to the stage. There stood his own mother and younger brother. (That surprised him. Why not dad?) He accepted the medal, the solid proof of his hard work and of his undaunted efforts up to this day, from his dean and moreover his mentor, did as Leon had done and walked slowly towards his family. His mother was, as usual, smiling disturbingly, beaming so that you couldn't get within a meter radius of her if you didn't have enough of the Fuji-gene. Offering his four years in silver, the graduate amusedly accused his mother of being a mosquito repellant. The three of them posed for the picture and went down the stage. Conversation between them had been much too brief only able to give them his thanks and to request an extended greeting to _otousan_ and _neechan_ for him. He smiled dreamily. Yuuta was still his little brother.

The event went as planned, with Sir Evans calling everyone to name, bestowing all of them with their diplomas, medals and most especially honors and awards. Both Leon and Shuusuke stood up for a second time for their own diplomas. Shuusuke even stood a third for his research. As the last name was called, the music and the murmurs slowly hushed into a silence.

After the announcer relinquished his hold of the microphone onto Leon, the stillness turned to a deafening note. It wasn't so much because there was anything left to anticipate but more so because there was something that would be left behind. Time was making sure it made its point. There was no turning back. And Time was personified in the very being of Leon Rowe at the pedestal when his speech had begun.

"Neither the best writer nor poet, nay Shakespeare, will ever be able to capture the exact words to describe what I see before me. Even if then they may scribble something up to par it will not do justice unto us neither will it be enough convey the true feelings of this moment.

"The futility of the task does not matter, and a fool, such as me, took the job. Regrets never came to battle in that four-chambered vault neither in memory nor in thought.

"From the same cup we have sipped. To the same banner we have rallied. And if now to Fate we give our perfect resignation then everything was for nothing. No matter how many times the hourglass is turned the flow of sand continues with the laws it imposes upon itself. If scars were made, let them bleed and remain fresh within you wherever you go. We are clay no more.

"Tonight we hope. Tonight we remember. Tonight we are.

"And as the moon reaches its zenith, we pull away from the past and head for the future. To the stars we've aimed for. To the hearts we've claimed. Even if now alone, we are still one."

When the applause had died out, Sir Evans, Master and Dean of the department, took the place where Leon previously stood and swept his gaze over the whole student body. "Stand proud, you one thousand some students, now that you are graduates of the University of Oxford. Raise our banner high. Uplift the school's spirit." Beating his chest once, he bowed in full to the crowd as if humbling himself before them, setting them all as equals, with the faculty members who followed suit. The student body threw their caps and cheered.

They've graduated.

_Sotugyoushiki! Fuji! Sotsugyou! Sotsugyou! Banzai!  
Ochitsuite na, Eiji!  
Fuji, ore - koko ni-_

'What? I can't hear you.'

_Kiito -_

"I can't hear you!" Holding his head for pressure, Fuji squeezed his unseeing eyes shut. The noise and the pounding were slowing to a harsh buzz that throbbed slowly into an acute pain. Leon was shaking him awake, a worried look marring his face. Fuji snapped back, standing, gaping for a few seconds and only relieved Leon with a slight upturn of the lips. Looking around, they had already gone out of the theater, with their families closing in on them. Groups of people had already passed by to congratulate them and a few to say their good byes.

_"Syuusuke-san, omedetou."_ Yoshiko, the mother of the Fuji household, greeted as she hugged her eldest son and patted his back.

_"Domou._ _Ano, this is Leon Rowe."_ He introduced, gesticulating to the man beside him. Leon bowed as customary for greetings in the east and blurted out what Japanese he knew, heavily accented with Britain's winds.

"_Okaasan, it is rude to speak nihonggo while some people do not understand."_ Yumiko said in between the less than polite chortles she tried to suppress. Leon looked torn in the decision to be embarrassed or forlorn.

"_He understands nee-chan." _Syuusuke chided. Tapping Leon, he gestured to the other's family and his watch. "We'll be going then."

Struck by the time, Leon made a non-committal sound which they took as a yes and dashed off to his father's car. Not a very good first impression but it'll do.

"Syuusuke! That boy owns a Lamborghini!" Yumiko had exclaimed when she dropped her bag onto the sofa and tailed her younger brothers. "A Lamborghini! Can I have him?"

Syuusuke chuckled at his sister's antics as he unlocked the master's bedroom. "I haven't finished packing or moving yet." It was still the same as before, cluttered, save for the bed area and the desk - the order had arrived right before they left for their graduation. It was now below the air conditioner and held controllers of different kinds. Yumiko nodded in understanding. As inspiration struck she headed for the kitchenette. He then turned the air conditioner up and made for the living room.

"Where are mom and dad?"

Yuuta kept flipping through a book while mentioning something about work and a send off. He felt his brother's gaze on his back. It still unsettled him somewhat. "What?"

"Ne, Yuuta, help me with my things."

Yuuta dropped his book onto the low table in front of him and headed for the bedroom. Muttering the usual baka aniki upon seeing the mess, he began regretting his easy consent. The insult seemed more of an endearment for Syuusuke so he did not mind. Taking the easier task and leaving everything else to his older brother he set for undone clothes beside the stroller. He only then began to really look at his brother's living area. He noticed that the walls were bare of any pictures or rather photographs of any sort and, as he recalled the room they had come from, he hadn't seen any of those either. The place was nice, had a modern feel to it, but it seemed more of -if anything remotely familiar to him anyway- Atobe-san's style especially the animal prints for rugs. He decided he needed to let his brother know that. "This flat doesn't seem like you designed it all."

"Aa, Leon did, and as I told you before the bedroom isn't done yet." Syuusuke answered, getting the wooden box out of the carton and shaking it in a last attempt to figure out what was stored inside. "He said he'll finish it before I come back." He added, looking at the box quizzically. He finally dismissed the idea altogether as he had no key to open the lock and wasn't about to spend on something so trivial.

Noticing the object of his older brother's attention, Yuuta **squealed**, "You still have that!" He grabbed at the box, opened his palm and offered it to the elder. When his arm felt tired of waiting he scowled, facing his older brother. "Where's the key?"

Syuusuke furrowed his brows in contemplation on how to answer his overly elated brother at the sight of a fake red oak supermarket issue jewelry box. Rummaging through his carton again, he deadpanned. "I don't have it." He wondered what Yuuta looked like right now but would not dare to turn and see. The subject seemed touchy. He did not want to break the fragile understanding they had established. Not that the option he decided on was the best of choices.

"Then it's in Japan?"

"No."

"It's with Rowe-san?"

"No."

"Tezu-"

Facing his younger brother, Syuusuke stated in frustration and with finality. "I do not know." Standing he got the contraption and placed it in the pile where all his things where going with him. As it was stowed away all into a box that would fit, he sealed it off with some duct tape and ignored the little voice at the back of his mind that was screeching he'd regret doing that - probably because he'd have to unpack and repack it. "_**Again**_" the mini Syuusuke stressed. He remembered the voices from a while ago - the one screaming in excitement because of their graduation, the one trying to calm them down, the one making his head hurt. Remembering things like that aggravated his migraine. It certainly came back with a vengeance. "Why is the box so important, Yuuta?"

Yuuta opened his mouth to say something then shut it hard. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Neither knew exactly what to say. Yuuta couldn't explain something so glaringly obvious. Syuusuke couldn't understand something so blatantly obscure. When Yuuta had tried to explain again Syuusuke stopped him from saying anything else with an affectionate kiss on the forehead and told him 'to not mind it anymore'. They finished packing up - luggage bag zipped, travel box secured.

The door opened, and their mother came in as quietly as she could. "Ah, so you are done. Shall we eat so that we may return to our hotel?" she suggested, holding the doorway open for the two. The tempting smell wafted into the room.

If there was anyone to be suspicious about in the family, it was their mother. She had impeccable timing and had perception honed as if it was a sixth sense. Syuusuke noted to himself that he would have to thank her later on. Yuuta immediately went for the kitchenette as he let his nose lead the way. Going back to the topic at hand, Syuusuke informed her of his agenda. "I still have to finish clearing this area up. I'm sure Leon wouldn't mind you staying here, 'kaasan."

"Very well, then."

* * *

Dinner was served by Yumiko. It was one of the most basic Japanese meals - miso soup, fish and some rice - after all she had to make do with what was available. She deemed it fit since her cute little brother had no encounter of authentic Japanese food in this side of the world – that was up to par in her opinion anyway. 

The four, since their father had already left for work in Germany, as they would find out later from Yoshiko, indulged in the comfortable atmosphere in the peaceful night of Europe. With some prodding, Syuusuke had talked a lot about the sights of Britain and the magnificence of its history and culture. He spoke animatedly, with fulfillment and dreams of his future coming to be laid out in this place. As he started it seemed that the stories would never end.

He also spoke of Leon, as in his letters. He told them stories of what they had done together and what he was like. He retold and recounted to them everything. He made the other known to his family. They laughed themselves to tears at times when they would find out things he was sworn to secrecy to for they were truly embarrassing situations. Syuusuke would simply whisk it away as something perfectly normal, obviously not repentant in the slightest.

* * *

Seven o'clock in the morning, the Fuji family was checking their bags in for the flight home. They were taking a direct route with JAL and were readying themselves for the trip. In the waiting area, Yumiko went to the desk for their assigned seats. Boarding would be starting in a few minutes from now. 

Leon stood by his lover and gave the man his hand-carry. "Well, see you in two weeks, Shuusuke."

"Three, actually." Fuji corrected, Leon grimaced and made comments on smart aleck Japanese men. "Take care, Leon."

The call to start boarding had been announced. They nodded in understanding. Fuji jogged to his family.

_I'm going home_

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N:**

1) **_Waverly Scholarship_** - I'm bending the rules a little. The Waverly Scholarship states that a number of full or partial scholarships will be available for students of outstanding academic merit and potential who require financial assistance to enable them to take up their places at Oxford to read for a first undergraduate degree. Priority will normally be given to students from economically disadvantaged countries as judged by per capita GDP. We all know that Japan is not an economically disadvantaged country and Fuji isn't nearly impoverished.

2) **_Graduation rites_** – I know the address should be given by a magna cum laude of the batch, but I am too lazy to create up some unimportant person's name face and reaction. So I just let the dean do it. Furthermore, I didn't want Fuji to do it because though he may be of magna cum laude standing he _isn't _the only one. I also believe that even if he is the magna cum laude of highest ranking he still isn't the best in making English speeches. For one, he's not even raised in a country where English is considered a second language. So there.

3) **_They are Octoberians_** – Rather they're Decemberians, but anyway. What I mean to say is that they're not graduating on a normal college graduation day. In my country they usually push these people to the next batch. Last time I checked the Oxford website there was a graduation scheduled for these late people. I don't know how vastly different the graduation is for them though.

**The conversation of the Fuji family:**

_Ah! That's big brother.  
__Mom, look that man is Shuusuke isn't it?  
__Yes that's right. Dear, please look as well.  
__What's wrong Fujii-san? That person is our family's own genius, our most important person._

**In Fuji's head:**

_Graduation Ceremony! Fuji! Graduation! Graduation! Huray!  
__Calm down Eiji!  
__Fuji. I -- here ---  
__Surely ---_

**After the graduation ceremony:**

_Shuusuke, congratulations  
__Thank you (the rest is spoken in English but with a Japanese accent)_


	3. Winds of Change

**Foreword: **For anyone looking out for it, there's some Tezufuji fluff in this chapter. Not too obvious and it's innocent enough. I'll try updating faster next time.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.  
**Warning: **Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. **There will be some FujiOC** in this story but this is **ultimately a TezuFu fanfic.**

* * *

**Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 2  
Winds of Change**

A wind chime sung its song early in the chilly morning of December. The snow had stopped falling sometime during the dead of the night, leaving a few layers to be shoveled off the wet pavement. Windows slid open one by one, and life breathed its blessing onto each house.

Fuji Syuusuke appreciated the view of the all white city, flooding him with the fond memories of what was and what had been and stealing away just as achingly slow as the slipping snow held in his hands. A pinprick from one of his cacti pushed him back to the reality he now faced.

His line of sight fell on the street courts not far away, causing him to bite his lip. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear he readied himself for the days to come and breathed in whatever the day had to offer. The thought of getting a new set of clothes passed him as he saw himself in the mirror and realized what he wore (a plain black short-sleeved shirt on top of a long-sleeved fuchsia) was ten years old and nearly didn't fit him anymore. Walking out of the room he headed for the kitchen. His mother had already prepared breakfast, as the table had been set with a plate of bacon and eggs, a basket of freshly baked bread and some jam. A note had been left stating Yoshiko-san had to go to a meeting, for what, it didn't say. Taking his place by the table he got his share and read the paper and setting aside the business section to take with him later.

The door bell rang, and something whizzed by so fast you couldn't distinguish it anymore for what it was. Fuji just ate; he was intrigued though to hear his brother give out a strangled yell so early without his personal guidance. A few minutes later someone gave an overly dramatic moan which could make anyone's ears turn red. Syuusuke stood to see better, being the ever curious person he is. He moved quietly to his brother's side and regarded the other person standing by the door. The nameless person thus-far seemed too struck to do anything than gape like a fish out of water. "Yuuta, who's this?"

Yuuta jumped at feel of his brother's warm breath just below his right ear and grumbled at the game his brother still played at. If the game was simply that it would have been fine, but these two men took it to a whole different level of overprotection and psychoanalysis. They were twenty two for crying out loud. "Aniki, you know Mizuki-san."

"Mizuki?"

The man addressed glowered, balled his fists and focused his energy on them to control his, when it came to the Fujis, raging temper. To Syuusuke it looked like he wanted to take this outside. "_Maa_, you've finally come home, Fuji Syuusuke. What took you so long?"

Syuusuke held his chin and cocked his head to the right, his eyes as if in thought. "I think I had schooling to attend to. What about you?" He cocked his head to the other side then added, "You call at me so casually, have we met before?"

It took a while, and by the time Yuuta tried to intervene he was beaten to it by Mizuki. "No. We haven't. I'm a teacher in St. Rudolph." He glared at the older Fuji, challenging him. "And I tutor your brother for some of his subjects."

"_Saa_, Yuuta, couldn't we have gotten someone nicer?"

Mizuki gave up on the verbal onslaught he was receiving and threw his hands in the air. He told Yuuta to go to the usual place and left, not bothering to spare Syuusuke a glance and leaving the brothers in a stunned silence. The first to break of the tension was the younger of the two who retraced his steps and went back to his room, more slowly this time. Syuusuke returned to the dining area to finish his food or what was left of it.

Without so much as two of his toast wolfed down, Yuuta's voice broke the peacefulness Syuusuke was seemingly enjoying at the moment. "Aniki, I'm heading out now." He looked up from the paper and paused to look at his younger brother wearing sweatshirt and pants, with a duffel bag slung to his shoulder. He agreed, thinking to himself that Yuuta didn't really need to seek for his approval anymore and continued reading the news article. Yuuta scratched the cross scar on his forehead, ruffled his short cropped hair and sighed. "Aren't you coming along?"

"Whatever for?"

There was a moment of hesitation that flashed in Yuuta's eyes. It wasn't that he was at a loss for words but was deciding how best to ask this of him. "...Mizuki-san"

Syuusuke looked contemplative for a few moments a small frown marring his immaculate face, and Yuuta wasn't sure whether he should let this phase of over-protectiveness of his brother go or let the older man know that he knew of and wouldn't allow the success of whatever sadistic plots he might have in mind. He shifted under Syuusuke's gaze and readjusted the positioning of the duffel bag's strap, mentally readying himself for their head-to-head, fist-less fight.

Syuusuke let up the down turn of his lips into a sheepish grin, folded the newspaper into four and placed it flat on the table for emphasis as he stood. "Please tell Mizuki-san I'm sorry for offending him then." He got the part he had set aside earlier and dropped the dirty dishes by the sink as he passed it.

By the time the shock had gone from his heart to his head and back Yuuta's eyebrows flew at the reaction he got and asked, "Are you feeling alright, _Aniki_?" When Syuusuke had waved him off he turned to leave, not wanting to make the elder have a change of heart about the matter.

"Ah, on second thought, I'll head out with you."

The sheepish look remained on Syuusuke's face when Yuuta had turned to look. "I have to go to my...high school." He explained and asked to wait for him. A bit of scuffling was heard he ran for his room, put on a different shirt, donned a jacket and dashed down the stairs. Coming at breakneck speed he jumped the last step and tugged at Yuuta's sleeve for them to get up and going.

Yuuta took his time tying his rubber shoes as he observed the man beside him, still disbelieving of everything that was happening. They set off with him setting the pace. It was mostly a silent walk with a few comments along the way – how the street courts have changed, how the side vendor isn't there anymore or on how the times are progressing. Syuusuke chuckled once or twice on both their ideals but never said much about it.

They parted by the high school gates, with Yuuta heading farther on straight for the bus stop and him heading left for the administration area of Seishun Gakuen.

* * *

Tezuka raked his hand through his hair at the paperwork he needed to finish for the company. It was nearing six in the evening already and with the research he had just finished he felt a sudden burst of weariness overcome him. The feeling he was suddenly older than he should have been wouldn't leave him alone in peace. Leaning back on his chair, he sighed and chose to give this stress-filled work a rest. He stood up and began cleaning his table when he had heard a knock on his office door. He called the person in, not bothering to look up. He knew it was Oishi. Tezuka had asked his friend to come pick him up later that afternoon since his car had broken down and was currently being repaired. 

"_Maa,_ Tezuka, working over time? Practically no one's here." Oishi said even though they both knew there were probably tons of people, doing what the stoic man would probably have done if not for the occasion. He checked the time, silently urging the other man to hurry up as they were going to be late if he moved any slower. Being the nice and amiable man he is, Tezuka complied and kept moving slowly if not any slower as he meticulously kept things in the neat order they were supposed to be in.

The way to the Kawamura's _sushi-ya_ from the company wasn't far off you would need to commute by train but it wasn't near enough to walk to either (the hospital district was the one near enough for that), and Tezuka was thankful Oishi had gone out of his way to pick him up. Closing his suitcase, he sighed and felt the second wave of exhaustion washing over him. The occasion was a good reason to come away from work. He gripped the handle hard with his left hand, turned to get his coat and set off to where his friend cum driver-for-the-night stood. He let his appreciation be known to the other which was replied to by something along the lines of 'anything to get you out of your office'.

The traffic wasn't bad once they got into the outskirts of the city. They parked to the side of the restaurant, got their valuables and locked the car doors. Oishi lagged behind him as they entered the shop, checking through his emails and voice messages. They were welcomed warmly by Atsuko, Kawamura's wife. She concerned herself with their coats and sped off as Tama, their cat, tried for the upper rooms.

Their host was currently making sushi, and Tezuka sat in front of him. He looked around and saw the headache they knew they would be giving Atsuko-san after this little get-together Inui had planned with a little help from Eiji. There were those who never made it into "regular status" scattered through the reserved restaurant – bickering and talking amongst themselves – although there were none from any year before his own and just so many from those of the current tennis team. Eiji was currently teasing Echizen to the point of embarrassment and Momoshiro was adding fuel to the fire. Kaidoh just sat near the group but wisely chose to say nothing lest he incur the wrath of the up and coming star of Japan. And Inui was nowhere to be found.

Oishi tapped him on the shoulder, startling him a bit. "Inui mailed me, saying we're in for a surprise today." Tezuka raised an eyebrow at that and wondered what surprised him more, Inui or Oishi. He grabbed a book from his bag and began reading. Not even five pages into it, the shop's door had opened revealing Inui with a silly grin on his face, his glasses glinting.

"Ara, Inui, you took long enough!" Eiji exclaimed, still shaking Echizen by the shoulders and trying to get the boy to confess his secrets to his 'senpai'.

Pushing his glasses up, he cackled evilly, gave his apologies and moved aside for the other man to come in. "**Someone**, actually came home in time for the occasion." Eiji almost jumped and squealed for joy at the sight he saw.

"Fuji! You're home!" Eiji ran to his best friend, patting the man on the back hard once he reached the other. Fuji just smiled at the redhead and let himself be led to the table where all the regulars sat, most of them anyway.

Tezuka then stood from his place and sat across of their resident genius. In the background he could hear Momoshiro fighting with Eiji on how they should not eat anything yet since Ryuuzaki-sensei wasn't there yet. "Fuji. Did you find it?" The man addressed looked at him quizzically then shook his head. Surprised, Tezuka did not press the subject.

Inui's glasses glinted again as if he was up to something. He scribbled something fast, mumbled a line or two which no one could hear and paused for a few moments before working up the command.

"HIDE"

The people were stunned, taking some time to register Inui's orders. Suddenly, everyone was excited. Fuji seemed slow on the pick up for he really didn't know what they had planned prior, and Oishi dragged him to drop down flat on the floor, handed him some confetti and all but ordered him to keep quiet and listen for a bit. Tezuka sat still, unwilling to prostrate himself in such an undignified passion but did as planned when Eiji started threatening his car.

No one dared to speak, fearing the excitement would break out if they would. When a shadow had appeared on the paper door, hands on hips, with a girl's, not quite a lady's, figure, no one breathed.

"Tomoka, wait up! You're tiring obaasan and me." A second figure hovered over the paper filters.

"I'm sorry! I'm forgetting myself."

"It says they're closed for today..." A third stained the white like ink.

" – impossible!"

The original shadow tried pulling at the _shoji_ and it had slid open so easily that the three women were caught flabbergasted. Soon, everyone got out from where they were hiding, clapping, cheering or throwing the confetti around. Sakuno after a minute or two led her grandmother to the interior and had her seated by the counter, giving the old lady a full view of everyone who came.

Sumire looked at all the faces, and placed a name for each, some she remembered with just one look and some she had a bit of trouble adding together, but she had it committed to memory like a general with all her soldiers under her. She greeted everyone and asked them to sit. Old as she was, she still spoke clearly. "So, everyone knows my time has come huh?" She laughed heartily and shook her head, continuing. "I'm glad to have taught all of you hardheads. So thank you for remembering me even if it is as some devil woman."

All of them shared in her cheer, Ryuuzaki Sumire was after all a very notorious teacher, moderator and adviser. Inui gave her their gift of appreciation with a promise to fill in for her in Seigaku. Some cheered for Inui, the boys of Seigaku tennis team obviously did not know what they were in for yet.

Sushi was served by Atsuko thereafter with her baby girl, Miku, strapped behind her back. Tezuka offered to watch Miku in which their hostess was greatly thankful for. The boys were getting very unruly after all, emphasized by the commotion Arai and Momoshiro were making over the last bit of sushi on a particular plate. Holding the baby in his arms, he looked at Miku for a long while. He let a small smile slip when she tried to tug at his hair.

"It's surprising." Fuji had said as he looked at Tezuka with half lidded eyes.

Tezuka gave it some thought then shook his head. "No. Not really." After another pregnant pause he gave the girl to Fuji who still sat across of him. "Kids are nice."

Unsure of the bundle handed to him, Fuji could do nothing but open his hands and accept. He never had any previous experience in handling these little bundles-of-joy, as mothers so quaintly term them, aside from Yuuta. Whose only taking care of he had given was fighting off bullies and mad dogs and teasing him on wits end. He hugged the girl awkwardly which made her cry out not three seconds later. He received a reproachful look from his Buchou and was gestured to readjust his arms in a manner supporting the head and the small body of the girl. When the crying wouldn't die down even when he had held her properly, Fuji began panicking.

"Don't feel so scared of her." When Tezuka had uttered those words everything seemed to work like magic. Fuji didn't know if it was because of himself or of his captain's voice that Miku calmed down. Either or, he was contented.

Tezuka nodded. "Ryuuzaki-san is heading for England tomorrow and Inui has taken her position in teaching and training the tennis club, as I'm sure you know by now." Fuji made a non-committal sound of agreement, and Tezuka continued. "Oishi is currently a first year med student at Seibo, and Eiji owns a pet shop somewhere near here."

"I see." Fuji said off-handedly, still busy poring over the kid else something would happen to upset her. He peered at Tezuka when nothing had seemed to want to continue the last statement and asked softly almost tenderly, "And you?"

"Corporate law."

Kawamura squatted by their table, cutting their conversation short when he had finished the last of the orders for tonight. Upon seeing his daughter, the proud look of a father shined from that face. "Fujiko-chan welcome back to Japan. We haven't heard from you in a while."

Unwilling to let go of the baby just yet, Fuji made no move to give it to her father. He smirked and elbowed his friend while carefully making sure not to disturb the kid. "And you are a married man. Why didn't you tell me you got married while I was away? I would have come!" It was true. Kawamura was a precious friend. He would have flown back to Japan for the occasion if he had known.

The two men he was conversing with flung their hands out to comfort the baby who had been wronged almost as soon as it gave the first signs of discomfort. Kawamura cooed and shushed her to sleep once again. Tezuka bit his lip as he held back what seemed to be a laugh, and Fuji huffed at Miku as he propped his hand upright on the table, supporting his head with it.

They talked for a few more minutes, catching up on things. At some point, Eiji had sat beside Fuji, and Oishi had squeezed in between the two. The hour was nearing a close, and everyone who could relate to the small group had pitched in with Yamato taking careful lead to embarrass a few first years, sharing a good laugh on memories past. A little later, Kawamura had to hand over his girl to Atsuko who had returned specifically for her charge as she began crying for mommy. This was when Fuji and Atsuko were formally introduced to each other.

Fuji elusively escaped being part of the spotlight and sneaked towards the honorary guest. He called on her, waiting for a while to receive her attention. "It's been a long time, sensei." A moment of understanding came to pass. Somehow it was Sumire who always ended up helping send off students to some faraway place. He gave her a card from his wallet and explained. "I have a friend in Europe to help you get settled." She took the card and thanked him. For a moment his eyes drifted to the crowd a bit behind her. She clapped his back, gave a hearty laugh. He ducked his head in response. "Have a safe trip sensei, good night." Nodding and whistling, she moved to her bunch of reminiscing students.

"Fuji-sempai, you're leaving?" Echizen, who had been close all the while, stood in front of the brunette when he had made a half turn. It was then Fuji realized just how much the younger boy had grown up to be – slightly taller than himself, finely toned and no more of the baby fat he once poked at.

_"Saa_, you're not a chibi anymore." Ryoma smirked. "You've become an odaichi!" He was rewarded by an annoyed look from the younger boy to which Fuji promptly ignored and called out to the new trainer, inquiring the new recipe for Echizen's made-to-order juices. The tennis star paled at the mention of it. Fuji was pleased at the reaction he got and finally answered the question. "I need to visit Saeki tomorrow since I promised. That means I have to leave early…and jet-lag"

Echizen nodded as someone who understood both situations and proposed to go with him, offering his father's beach stall as an explanation.

"I won't wait for you though." Echizen snorted and left to thwart whatever Momoshiro had to exploit about him.

Fuji bid his farewells and got his coat. Stepping outside the _sushi-ya_, he shivered. He felt the full blast of the December cold and regretted immediately his rushed choice of clothes, wishing he had brought gloves and a scarf. Turning to close the shoji behind him he was taken aback as he saw Tezuka standing by the doorway.

"I'll walk you home."

Fuji shook his head, wistfully. "Why does everyone want to escort me to wherever I go these days?"

Tezuka shrugged. It wasn't his business what the others did.

* * *

Yumiko had set the last plate down on the table when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door in long strides, opened it and was surprised to see her brother with someone else. "Syuusuke, you should've told us you were going to bring someone home." 

"I'm not staying, Fuji-san." Tezuka supplied.

"Nonsense, we just finished making dinner." She tugged at both men's arms and gestured for the dining area.

"We already ate _nee-chan_. We came from the Kawamura's." Yumiko didn't back down until one of her offers was accepted. They took coffee. Fuji pointed to the sofa in the living room and took his coat. When Tezuka had thought about it he realized even if he couldn't count the number of times he went into this house with both hands alone, he never had the time to survey the area beyond the hallway or the porch. The living room had three loveseats positioned to form a 'u' and a low table. It was joined with the dining area eventually leading to the kitchen, separated only by a counter.

Tezuka sat on one of the sofas, his back to the window, and set his gaze on a brick ledge. There seated on the cold marble were pictures of the Fuji family. He peered at the people within the frames with such great concentration that he hadn't noticed Fuji come back until he felt the nudge on his shoulder. Accepting the proffered cup, he averted his attention to the liquid holding his reflection. He tried a sip. It was black. Just the way he liked it.

Fuji sat on the other end of the seat Tezuka currently occupied, drank some of his own beverage, but couldn't ignore the face his companion had gone back to making. "What's wrong?"

Contemplating on whether he should answer truthfully or not, Tezuka looked at Fuji for a moment and weighed the chances he would commit to offense. These were things outsiders such as himself didn't really pry into. He saw the ledge again and spoke gravely, "I just thought it wasn't a place for friends or uncles."

Fuji blinked slowly, thinking. He set his cup down, got two frames and this time sat closer to Tezuka. He set both in front of them and stared at them for a while and gestured for the other to do so as well. The one on the left had all the Fuji siblings in their childhood days held by their parents. On that picture, Yuuta clung to his older brother and Syuusuke to his mother. Yumiko-san stood in front of a man in his early thirties, and was playing with the snow. The other was a fairly recent picture of the family. The striking difference would be Fuji Shuusuke's absence and a different man standing beside the Fuji family.

Fuji pointed to the man in the leftmost picture. "This is my father." He said in hushed tones. He moved to the man that had piqued Tezuka's interest, letting his finger graze across the cool glass and the hard carving of the frames. He stopped for a while to mull over which way to best say it and decided to explain it quickly. "This is my **step**-father." Standing, Fuji gathered the photographs and placed them on their appropriate positions. He held onto the older picture a bit longer, and smiled wistfully. "Sorry, I just never thought it would've been a topic that would come up anytime soon." After a few moments of pensive silence Fuji sat on the sofa to Tezuka's right and held his cup close to his lips. " - Or at all. It's supposed to be Fujii now, but there isn't much of a difference."

Tezuka's eyebrows shot up but said nothing. It was disconcerting how they were talking about things like this, personal information, when they had never done so before. It wasn't disconcerting because they were talking about it. He felt he should probably be happy he got to know a side of Fuji no one else knew. But it was more of because he felt he wasn't the best person who should discuss these things with. He didn't know exactly what to say and how to handle He took a long sip from his cup, and Fuji chuckled.

"Don't think on it too hard. I didn't let it get to me so don't let it get to you." They sat in companionable quiet after that as they finished what remained of their drinks.

"Thank you for the coffee." Fuji brushed it off as nothing, told Yumiko that Tezuka was leaving and led his guest outside.

Once Tezuka was outside the perimeter of the house Fuji called out to him again and grinned. "Good night, _Buchou_."

**End Chapter 2 **

* * *

**A/N:**

**1)_Sushi-ya_ - **A sushi restaurant

**2)_Shoji_-** Sliding screens, of translucent paper pasted against a delicate wooden lattice, are the doors and sometimes the  
walls of Japanese houses.

**3)Atsuko and Miku - **Original Minor Characters who are mine. And most Asian countries carry their children on their back so as they can work while they take care of their baby, as opposed to the 'western way' of carrying it by the arms all the time.

**4)_Odaichi_ - **A word I coined. Supposedly meaning over-sized chibi. It's also a pun on digimon, but you might not find it as humurous so, I'll leave it at that.

**5)THE LEDGE -  
****a) **Sadly, my notes for this are lost, so I can't really remember what it's called, but it's a place where you and your family keep pictures and memoirs. As far as I know only of immediate family relations or considerably important or close people.  
**b)**There were only two frames. The Fujis, I imagine, keep everything else in their albums.**  
****c) **Tezuka was thinking that if it was a family member he should have at least met him once and if it was a  
friend then Syuusuke's father should have been in a picture with a similar date/age.

**6)_FUJII_ -**I chose this for two reasons, one: it makes life easier, two, it's as common as Fuji. This might be a mistranslation of the original Fuji and I really don't know the great difference that 'i' makes, but it also serves as a marker to me for formal documents and that if ever it was just a mistype the stepfather and biological father aren't related in any way. On the other hand the children just want to keep their last names, but Yoshiko is already a Fujii. Currently, their name change is already in processing.

Anything else I forgot, leave a message.


	4. A Familiar yet Unknown Road

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters and plot though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.  
**Warning: **Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. There will be some FujiOC in this story but this is ultimately a TezuFu fanfic.  
**A/N: **I so wish that I had done this all earlier.Writer's block is not an excuse but hey I'll have a go at it.The chapter's very short so I am sorry. I'll try to make up for it. The story will start picking up in the next installment.

**To yamatoforever thanks for your wonderful review. This chapter is for you. **

**

* * *

**

**Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 3  
A Familiar yet Unknown Road  
**

_Good night, Buchou_

Tezuka's left eye was twitching and he was tapping on his desk non-stop. Something about last night's farewell didn't sit with him nicely no matter what angle he looked at it. Fuji didn't call to him like _that _unless he was planning something. He didn't like a calculating, mischievous Fuji on his back. Not now. He was too busy with work and school. What **was **it like anyway? Why did it bother him so?

He looked at the papers on his desk and scowled. In spite of all the work laid out he wasn't getting any of it done at all. A low growl from his stomach reminded him lunch hour was coming in soon, and made him react the way only Fuji could make him. He cursed. He had just spent half of his day worrying about how to face the tensai, and it put a halt to his progress reports. He slapped his hand to his face in frustration and wished for a miracle to come. Pursing his lips in determination, he thought about their situation beyond the incident and concluded nothing short of disaster would come his way any time soon. At least not until Fuji let go of what he kept holding onto last night. Slightly feeling better he sighed. Lunch sounded very appealing to him. A tennis match too.

The other offices were still occupied with whatever the older members of the firm were doing. Thinking it was okay; he stalked over to the secretary's area and notified her of his decision to bring his entire work home for the day and continue there. He'd probably get in trouble with the higher-ups, but neither cared for nor adored the job of a business economist in this particular company. It was as if you had lived with a knife pointed at your throat your whole life. This stint wouldn't make a difference. Besides there was no way she'd say no, after all he'd been working over-time for the whole six months, hadn't he? To prove that thought she agreed and had that strange look of hers he only saw glaze over her when she was with him. (Or was this his imagination running wild to the path of the unknown and the doubtful?) He grunted a thank you, bowed out of politeness and propriety and walked away. She was a nice, eager to please kind of person, but he was having suspicions hard-working wasn't the only adjective she thought of whenever he talked to her, especially when she did these stunts.

It didn't take long for him to reach the nearest sports center. Outside of it, he bumped into Tachibana Ann. The time it took him to open his mouth in apology was all she needed to run away to the horizon. "So much for that." He grumbled as he entered the center.

Someone bumped into him again, and he grimaced. He could already feel the bruises accumulating on his body. "Tezuka-san!"

"Yuuta-kun." Tezuka peered at Yuuta and the boy's companion and nodded in acknowledgement to both of them. "Mizuki". A throbbing ache was starting to make itself known to him as he looked at the man across him. Mizuki seemed to have a twisted idea since Fuji was so against him then Tezuka would be against him as well. But it was beyond his concern right now.

Yuuta spoke to him for a few more seconds before he sped off towards the courts. He realized a little later Mizuki was still with him and they were blocking the way. A bit annoyed he moved on to what passed as a cafeteria for the place, chose a table and sat down. By now Tezuka had concluded Mizuki was by far, more annoying than Inui. At least Inui didn't hound him like a dog, visibly that is.

"So." Mizuki started, and Tezuka all but spared him a look. "It's rather a surprise you're here." An expectant look passed Mizuki's face. When he had realized he wouldn't be answered he made clicking sound as if to reprimand Tezuka.

Tezuka shrugged, taking pleasure in the fact that he wasn't a man who explained himself. Besides who was he to choose where the most convenient stop was? A competition with the ground to see who would first blink seemed almost appealing and for a moment Tezuka thought he would win it. An awkward silence loomed over them, second by second, overthrowing, overpowering the sound of balls hitting rackets and/or walls. The heat Tezuka had not felt before came at him with a vengeance. His grip on his left hand tightened as he immersed himself more to the sound he was so familiar with. That's when he became aware of the teacher's laughter and he couldn't help but asking, "What's so funny?"

The people within range were staring at Tezuka's companion, probably thinking he had the escapee from the mental hospital who had been announced in almost every news channel he knew. The thought that they were not far from the truth took place in Tezuka's mind. Gone was the familiar surrounding he had been in, the atmosphere and the feeling all with it. Uncapping a bottle of water, he offered some to Mizuki.

Mizuki took the bottle, downed it greedily and slammed it down so hard the table shook from the force. "Well now! That was a hearty laugh." Mizuki said as he inched closer to Tezuka. "Ever try doing it?" He earned an incredulous look from the former Seigaku captain.

As though forced to say something, Tezuka answered slowly, "Not to my recent memory."

Mizuki on the other hand found this to be some sort of a wonderful joke. "Ne, Tezuka," Mizuki forced him to stand, take his bag and walked him to the entrance. He said things Tezuka nearly could not understand since talking like a speeding car was not his forte and only caught snippets on things concerning St. Rudolph, Seigaku, college and whatever else. They moved so fast it took him a while to realize they were already on the sidewalk. There, Mizuki pulled him back and spoke to him so closely he could feel the hair on his nape standing on end. "Take it one step at a time, _Te – zu – ka_." The slur on his name was uncannily familiar yet a different thing altogether. Something Tezuka didn't think he'd ever get used to.

He was released from the other man's grip. If he wasn't already surprised by the turn of events a while ago then he was now. He had stood there gaping for a few minutes, when he had turned back, the glass door was already closing and Mizuki's mop of hair was disappearing from the periphery. With conviction, he turned around and headed back to his office. The sad thing was by the time he would arrive there, lunch hour would be over, he'd get an earful from his boss and his stomach was still rebelling.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Yuuta came home. He called into the house and took of his shoes as per tradition. It was a welcome change in his life when he actually heard someone reply. He had passed the entrance hall, when he saw his brother shifting to hold two boxes better in the living room. "Aniki, how's Saeki-san?" 

"He's fine." Syuusuke answered as he walked towards Yuuta. There was a look of thoughtfulness that passed over the older Fuji's face before he broke into a smile. "I was just about to unpack my stuff. Would you…?"

Without even bothering to give it some thought, Yuuta cut in his brother's request and replied eagerly. "Of course!". Fixing the strap of the duffel bag on his left shoulder, he ambled towards the older man and met him midway. "Let me help you with that." He took one of the boxes his brother was carrying and went ahead to the rooms with Syuusuke following closely behind.

They laid things out on the floor, worked through the things en masse and finished in less than an hour. Yuuta's reaction was much like a child as compared to when they were still in England. First dibs on the souvenirs. Yuuta had just managed to ask for some chocolate and was currently choosing by the table which he'd take with him when Syuusuke spoke unsure of himself, "Ne, Yuuta, do you think kaasan would mind if I started looking for a job?" He sat on the floor by the bed and was poking a cactus plushy a European girl gave him.

Yuuta seemed to freeze for a second as he retracted his hand from the chocolate pile, and his eyes were focused on something on the tabletop close to the little brown temptations teasing him silently. He shrugged in answer to Syuusuke, faced him and sat on the floor cross-legged. "What makes you think she would?" When he received nothing in reply he tried changing the topic. "I heard you went to Sumire-san's send off party. You probably met everybody and Tezuka-san there, right?"

"Tezuka?"

Yuuta's eyes thinned into slits as he stared scrupulously at his brother who seemed to draw a blank when he heard the question. He was now a hundred percent sure something wasn't right with his brother. It should have been expected due to the fact the older boy had been away for four years, but it was just odd. He stared at his brother's ever so young looking face and scowled at the unresponsiveness of the other. Life didn't revolve around the previous tennis captain, but Fuji Syuusuke being Fuji Syuusuke would have been able to give justice and respect wherever it was due, even if it was in the form of odd playful sadism. He closed his eyes for a long while and when he opened them again, Syuusuke had already edged towards him, ogling at him, up close and personal. Yuuta was about to make his brother get away and **off** of him when the older boy had nuzzled his cheek like a dog reacquainting itself with the master who had left it alone for far too long. Yuuta flamed up.

"Aniki!"

"Mmm, Yuuta, you smell like milk."

"Baka aniki, get off!" Yuuta said, placing his right hand on the other's chest and his left hand on his brother's face preventing anymore similar close contacts. This lasted for a while since Yuuta was panicking beyond reason and Syuusuke was acting much like the previous allusion – very much like a dog who wants more attention. When it was apparent that his older brother would not give up he tried rolling away. He was too naïve. Yuuta was left as a helpless heap with the older Fuji straddling him by the legs. In a futile attempt he tried flailing his limbs which looked more like bucking than anything else. In summary Yuuta was scared out of his wits.

"Saa, Yuuta, I was just complementing you. It's not as if I'm going to do anything _harmful, _or _hurtful,_ to you." Syuusuke stood, and just at that moment the door swung open to reveal Yumiko panting heavily.

"What happened?" She asked, heaving in all the air she could get as she stood, placing her weight mostly on the doorknob. She raised an eyebrow at the spectacle before her. Rumpled clothes. Tousled hair. A flushed Yuuta lying prostrate on the floor. It was very ungainly to say the least - not with the two boys' history of liking men more than the female species. The scene was beyond disturbing. She scowled when no one had given an explanation. Finally Syuusuke went to her side.

"Yuuta, let's play longer next time, ne?" Syuusuke said as he maneuvered his sister to face the other side and pushed her back. He cocked his head to glance if but briefly at his brother and beamed, eyes closed in his usual habit.

Yuuta grabbed the nearest thing he could hold onto (a book) and threw it with all the power he could muster. The door closed right before it hit the tensai. The frustration made him scream.

* * *

The experience of having to be stared at because of something on your face was not a pretty one. Fuji walked away from the convenience store, his heels clicking against the pavement and sighed. Yumiko slapped him so hard it still hurt. True it was his fault, denying any explanation, but she didn't have to do it that hard. He shifted the plastic bag to his right hand and brought up his left to touch his cheek. The thought of ice made him itch with want. 

With a new plan in mind, he took a sharp turn to the right, heading for the park and jogged to the nearest drinking fountain. He was glad it was late into the night; it meant almost nobody was left commuting. He set his things down, splashed the cold water against his cheek and nearly moaned in relief. When he had heard footsteps approaching from somewhere, he stood, turned to leave, tripped on his bag of groceries in doing so and had to hold onto the fountain for balance.

"Fuji."

Uneasiness settled in his stomach. The darkness made him squint to see clearly who the man with glasses and at least two meters away from him was. One second seemed to be an eternity when something had suddenly clicked together. "Tezuka-buchou." He stood straight, nodded his head in acknowledgment and suddenly felt the cold air touching his skin.

The taller brunette closed the space in between them. When he had stopped, they were barely an inch apart and, just as suddenly, he bent low to pick up the groceries which almost caused Fuji to flinch. There were some words he whispered with an emotion Fuji couldn't place but heard with a distinct clarity. "I thought I saw you." Tezuka stood straight again and gazed into his eyes for longer than what comfort would allow them, searching. He seemed pleased when he turned away. He gestured to a bench not too far away and as an afterthought he said, "I'm not your captain anymore, so stop calling me that."

After getting his bearings back Fuji grinned and walked behind the man he had always looked up to before passing him. "I thought you liked the power play." He stuck his hands inside the pockets of his jeans and whistled. "Well fancy meeting you here." He was the first to sit on the bench, leaning against the back rest. He closed his eyes, half expecting the other to talk more and for him just to listen, the other half somehow knowing this would be something short.

"Well I moved out." was Tezuka's curt reply.

Suddenly Fuji felt the air warming up, took out his hands and clasped them together. He set his lips on a firm line and examined the man who still stood before him. The lamplight shined down on the many things he would have missed if they kept standing by the fountain. There was a small slouch in the proud stance he had always associated with the captain. The pleased look he had seen a while back was now gone only to be replaced by a frown. His hair looked absolutely unkempt for an office worker, and his clothes were like the unruffled feathers of a bothered bird. "You look like the world's about to end." He deadpanned.

Surprise - a common feeling he would be getting from now on, Tezuka deduced – washed him as he hadn't realized he we as putting up as such. He took the seat beside the Fuji. It was true though. He fixed his glasses and combed his hair in an attempt to right things. The confidence bit will have to be answered to later. Sparing a few seconds to think whether to answer the question or not, Tezuka explained as he carefully omitted the details which would entail teasing from the other. "My boss got mad for my leaving early for lunch today."

Fuji's brows had knitted for a second when he registered what the other had said. "But I thought you were studying law!" He exclaimed, remembering his conversation with him last night. There was another pregnant pause between them. Fuji stared at Tezuka openly as if to decide whether the other guy was joking or saying an actual fact. Juggling school and work was hard, more so for past-graduate studies such as law or medicine. As far as Fuji knew Tezuka had no reason to do all this, taking away his time from his studies. He'd rather it really was the first, but instinct told him it was the latter.

Tezuka shrugged. "I just took the test this August, and school doesn't start until next March. So I gathered I'd take a contractual job." When he had understood what it was Fuji was against he explained further. "I'm the one paying for rent and everything which needs upkeep, but my parents are still funding me. They will be, once school starts. Mother kept giving me offers I normally wouldn't have been able to say no to, but I wanted to stop being dependent. So I left, got a contractual job, but I'm not so cold as to cut off family ties." He sighed and shook his head. "She still gave it all. The month after I left, our old family car was in front of the apartment, with _jii-san_ handing me some money they were lending me for a few months." By the time he finished speaking, Fuji's shoulders were shaking with mirth and his back was now turned to him. He tried understanding what the smaller brunette was saying in between gasps of air but couldn't understand it at all. Somehow he felt déjà vu pass over him. "What's so funny?"

Fuji tried to settle down and smother the last of his laughter but couldn't quite do it. He had shaken his head and inhaled a huge gulp of air and spoke. "It's just that... I suddenly realized you would never…express to me these kinds of things. I guess I've been proven wrong twice, _captain_" Fuji looked very happy at the time, and Tezuka could neither question nor admonish him more than he already had.

The main attraction of the park sprayed water and gushed generously, filling in the now comfortable silence they were in. This would be the second time in many years they would experience such. It didn't take much to get used to it, and both took pleasure in it. Fatigue seemed to have left the taller of the two, and the pain that stung Fuji's cheek was now bearable. Fuji slowly closed his eyes and listened to everything: the cars, the people, the chimes, everything. It was the end of the day, no more bustling, honking and other harsh sounds you'd hear in the distance, just a slow murmur of everything. Tezuka watched his companion and shifted to follow the other's lead.

Wanting to keep the security they had found, Fuji spoke in a murmuring fashion. "Speaking of a boss, I'm actually looking for a job. Working with familiar faces _would_ be nice."

Tezuka grunted, almost like he snorted, immediately wanting to dismiss any of those kinds of thoughts. "You wouldn't want to work at our company. The treatment is bad. I have my own office there, but my opinion doesn't really matter. The women there are…for lack of a better word, sluts and annoy me beyond comprehension."

Fuji laughed again and at this Tezuka smiled. When someone had decided to turn of the water taps for the fountains, they stood up stretching. The water thinned until it was no more than a trickle. The clouds had cleared up and the moon was now visible in the sky. Snow wouldn't be an issue tonight. Both felt it would be a nice walk home.

"Well I'll see for myself."

"You're not-"

"Maybe.", Fuji grinned, cutting Tezuka off, patted the other man's hand and took the plastic bag he had nearly forgotten. "Thanks for the company, Tezuka. I hope your car gets fixed soon." He moved past him and towards the general direction of home, noting that the clicking of his heels seemed 'happier' as of it was transposed to an octave higher. "Bye."

Tezuka called after him, groping for what seemed like his last opportunity. His face was stricken with confusion he could not repress any longer. "Fuji!" The smaller brunette slowed to a stop, but did not face him. "You didn't forget...did you?" Something constricted in Tezuka's throat, preventing him from saying what it was that person could possibly forget, preventing him from saying 'me' and clarifying his statement.

Fate played weird and honest-to-goodness annoying jokes on humans most of the time and if Tezuka weren't unsure as to the nature of these pranks he would have barked a command to make it stop. Something similar to giving a million people their real lives for instance since laps would hardly do anything to something metaphysical. The switch in their position was somewhat disconcerting. He couldn't gauge Fuji's reaction clearly but he heard his answer, and it would be enough for now.

"Of course I didn't."

* * *

There was an incessant flashing of red that caught Tezuka's eyes as he entered his apartment. He closed the door as he hung his coat, flicked the light switch on and toed his shoes off. Without much thought to it, he set the answering machine to play _(You have four messages), _went for the kitchen and placed his things down on its counter. After all he'd been through, he still hadn't eaten properly. 

The apartment was small. It was neither flashy nor really minimalist in nature. It was something in the middle. It held the basic necessities for everyday living and a few other things for his wont pleasures. In what would pass as a dining room cum kitchen cum living room, sat a low table in the middle minus the coal. A television set, present as it was, sitting on the counter to the far right, was there for the sole purpose of bringing the news in. Fishing gear was situated at the farthest corner from the door, but was within easy reach. Beside that were two bags containing hiking equipment, with the easily corrodible items packed with layers and layers of cloth for protection. The kitchen part, though rarely restocked had a complete inventory and was spick and span, the same with the other rooms of the apartment. The tidiness and the immaculate cleanliness of the place made it look as if it was larger than what it really was. Two other doors were always locked upon leaving the apartment, one of which was the bedroom. Also like any other cheap apartment, it had poor plumbing and very thin walls. It didn't bother him much, not yet that is.

An ear-piercing sound had filled the air, lasting for at least five seconds when he started looking for food in his refrigerator. For a moment he thought that was all there would be to the tape. You know, those people who actually wait for the person called to answer before speaking up and when faced with an answering machine actually freak out, then they call again and speak up? He was getting that a lot recently. Or maybe they were scared of him in general. Soon enough the voice of his mother reached his ears. He should have known better really. _(Ah, Kunimitsu-san, do you think that's an appropriate message?) _After acquiring something which would suffice for the meantime he jumped onto the kitchen counter, and while shaking the bottle he was holding, wondered on what was wrong with his message if he could just **feel** the amused smile on his mother's face. _(Anyway, please don't forget Thursday! He's looking forward to it, I'm sure. After all you're his favorite. Keep well, Kunimitsu. I also look forward to that day.)_

Another beep and it was soon followed by Atobe's annoyed and exasperated voice. Tezuka drank greedily as he listened with half a mind to the business man. _(Tezuka! Stop being childish!) _Tezuka smiled at the success he achieved in those few seconds. _(Speaking of childish, I just risked my position by actually trying to save your ungrateful neck. To think I even got you a job with your own office! __**Your own office**__. Try not to anger my father's partners too much.) _There was this small voice in his head which said he probably should be sorry, but he wasn't. The office thing certainly wasn't Tezuka's idea, and it wasn't Atobe's even. So mind you it wouldn't have mattered because he really was just filling in for an on-leave staff…Okay maybe he could reconsider changing the message, shaking the bottle again, he smirked. _(This is maddening…Why do __**I**__ – nevermind. I have the tickets. So don't forget Thursday! And change your message before anyone else hears it!)_

Tezuka leapt from the counter, drank what was left in the bottle and put it aside. Unbuttoning his suit, he headed for his room. When he had unlocked the door, he left it open and scrunched his nose up as the stuffy air made its presence felt. He couldn't feel any of winter's greeting in this particular room. Letting a baleful glare slip towards the sliding glass windows, he was beginning to reconsider trashing them as they were beginning to get to his mental and physical health. Reason always winning over him, he opened the window.

_(Ara Tezuka-san… you're not __**with**__ Atobe-san are you?Ah nevermind...)_

That bit made Tezuka snap back to reality. He didn't know whether he should laugh or not. Weighing the pros and cons of not changing the message, he decided to leave it as it is. Life was more interesting this way. The silence looming for the next few seconds made him worry if his answering machine had finally conked out. When he had finally dressed in something more suited to his taste, he checked the contraption and was glad to see it still running.

_(This is Fuji, Yuuta, Tezuka-san. If you're free tomorrow, could you pass by the same sports center at lunch time? If not please tell me A.S.A.P., and I'll try to pass by your office.)_

That was odd.

Taking out a small notebook out of his back pocket, he checked his schedule. There was the car and work, aside from that there was nothing else. "Well if it's important…" The fourth beep interrupted his train of thought. As he waited patiently, he buttoned up his polo, grabbed his keys and went to put on his shoes. When he had already gone outside of his apartment, leaning on the doorframe just to see what was left of the day's messages, he heard the shrill piercing sound, long and annoying which indicated that the tape had ended.

Now, that was weirder.

**End Chapter 3**


	5. Faith in Those who Play as Fools

**REVISIONS:**

**This has become a Yuuta chapter :)**

I bunked the first scene from before to the previous chapter and swapped it with another that I found more appropriate.

I also added a prayer. Yes. It's in italics in the original second part. If my best friend ever reads this she's going to kill me. I derived it from a prayer I made for her. I just thought the situation fit each line like a glove. It reminds me of all those song fics though...

**The folder before. I made a mistake. It was supposed to be two folders. Please forgive me. Corrected it already.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters and plot though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.  
**Warning: **Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. **There will be some FujiOC** in this story but this is **ultimately a TezuFu fanfic.  
**

**1)Aniki and Oniisan - **I emphasize the difference. Oniisan is more feminine, but is more respectful as opposed to aniki. Please take note of this subtle difference in future chapters.

**Read and review please. Comments and/or constructive criticisms also accepted. :)**

**For badluck-ngprod, yamatoforever, chestnuts and ruji (sorry about last time!). You guys keep me going.**

**

* * *

**

**Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 4  
Faith in Those who Play as Fools  
**

There were times in life one just had to stop and reassess what everyone meant to him. It was one of those unexpected occurrences you inevitably have to resolve. It was an impending stop that would tell you more of yourself than any other event you would have to go through. Yuuta's arrived no later than her sister barging in on them on that most embarrassing moment.

The conversation just outside the room of his brother which he used as sanctuary against the most evil Fuji to date carried over to his sensitive ears. More like his sister enquiring, **demanding** an explanation and Syuusuke challenging her with silence. He heard the slap and the orders which followed. His cheek stung as though he had been the one who was hit.

When everything had tided over he sneaked out of the room and headed for his own. Even after all these years he was still unsure if over-protectiveness really wasn't a gene his parents hadn't formed in some weird lab. He opened his closet, got two small old wooden rackets, set them on his study table behind him and inspected for anything out of the ordinary. He set the newer one aside and fixed his eyes on the battered looking racket - battered wasn't even an adjective that began to describe it. He mulled over it for awhile. Memories coming with the memento resurfaced. He saw them all flash before his eyes as if reliving it. The beginning. The end. The bullying. The defense. The friends. The rivals. His _oniisan_ then his _aniki. _The proximity. The separation.

With nothing to note, Yuuta kept the two rackets. He sat by the table again and drew a clean sheet of paper from a pile. His left hand itched to write something, anything on it. It left a nice black splat against the pure white. And without realizing it the beginning strokes for the kanji of his brother's name were already there.

He now knew if he were to list the people most significant to him without a doubt Syuusuke would have been on the top.

Reluctant though to ever say it aloud he **knew** his older brother, his _nii-san_, had always been there supporting him and guiding him. Syuusuke tried so hard to give what their father couldn't because of some trip abroad; sometimes trying to fill in even for mother **and **Yumiko. Time and **his **damned pride were the culprits of their drifting apart. If before they were attached by the hip. Now they were not. Even still he could not imagine Mizuki, Tezuka or any other person replacing the spot he reserved especially for him.

There was a knock on his door which he barely recognized. Yumiko was asking of dinner's whereabouts and was replied to by a disbelieving stare. She got the hint and started backing out the room, but Yuuta stopped her. "_Nee-san,_ why do you suppose people forget?"

Yumiko was thrown off-balance with the question, coughed for effect and thought some more before deciding on an answer. "I'm not sure Yuuta, but it's obviously because we're human. It means we're still searching for something more than what we have right? Still wanting?" The look which adorned Yuuta's face was almost plaintive, and Yumiko concerned herself with her brother's welfare for the second time today. "You okay? Want a reading?"

"I'm fine _Nee-san_, and no, I don't want a reading." Yuuta grinned and walked his sister out. "I'll be using the phone for a while."

He stalked to their living room, rang Mizuki's number and sequestered information on Tezuka Kunimitsu, former Seigaku Captain and President, former senior, former classmate of his brother – a current enigma.

It was time to turn the tables. He would be the one giving Syuusuke strength to move on. He would make him remember and discover what he was still frantically searching for. He would be the one doing the caring and not the other way around. That meant he had to get those precious to him back. Who better to help him than **the enigma** himself?

The other line was picked up by the answering machine. The voice of Atobe singing his heart out to Tezuka registered in his brain. He could hear Tezuka narrating the lines which followed each and the self-proclaimed diva added the notes with fluid spontaneity. Then he heard the beep. "Ara, Tezuka-san… you're not **with** Atobe-san are you? Ah nevermind..." Yuuta bit his lip and gathered his bearings. This would pose a problem. "This is Fuji, Yuuta, Tezuka-san. If you're free tomorrow, could you pass by the same sports center at lunch time? If not please tell me A.S.A.P., and I'll try to pass by your office." He heard the front door slam shut and returned the receiver to its cradle.

Syuusuke had come back with the groceries. "Yuuta, do you have Tezuka's number?"

He broke into a sweat and wondered if his brother had a third eye he kept hidden somewhere. "Yeah. Just a second." He pretended to look for it in the address book beside the telephone and gave the piece of paper to Syuusuke. "Here." Syuusuke beamed at him and set the groceries down.

Yuuta went up the stairs and implored silently to any god who cared to listen to a mortal tonight. Hopefully everything would go well.

* * *

Sitting by a table with a strategic location to watch the entrance, Yuuta drummed his fingers relentlessly on it. There is small conjecture why he was acting like this as if foreboding the meeting. A) He was going to talk to a man whom he never really had a conversation with before B) If and when his elder brother found out he'd probably be hunted and massacred three times over C) If Mizuki found out he really would be the second wave of that D) If Mizuki found out Ann would and etc…The list was a longer one but he had decided to let it go already. Fact is just thinking about it made him want to give this all up. But that still wasn't an option – definitely not. 

The stubbornness of a Fuji.

The automatic doors slid open, making him stand in anticipation. Only to find out it was a boy, probably a year younger than he was. Dropping down on his chair again, Yuuta continued to drum his fingers on the table and attended to the entrance with unblinking eyes. He watched the seconds pass by with the clock situated right above the door way.

Though already known in this establishment, he was the topic of the whispers among the staff members. For one, he was probably acting out of the ordinary. And another, he usually wasn't alone when he came here. Maybe they thought he was dumped. What did they care anyway?

"Sir are you sure I can't get you – "

"No thank you." Yuuta answered curtly, waving the poor girl off. There were times when he would have acted and been courteous to the girl, but this just wasn't it. This meeting was just too important for him to be distracted. Besides he didn't like flirty table girls in extremely short skirts anyway. He stood, thinking he had caught sight of the pristine man, and to his credit he did, called to him, and offered the seat across himself. The man took this time to breathe in big gulps of air. Yuuta rummaged through his duffel bag and gave him bottled water.

Tezuka, extremely grateful, tried to drink all of it in one go and at the same time to keep his dignity intact. Tried being the operative word. At the back of his mind he consoled himself with no one knowing him here, save for the person across the table.

Yuuta blinked and blinked again. He decided curiosity always won in this kind of game and was just glad he wasn't really a cat. Tipping his head ever so slightly to the side, he asked. "What happened, Tezuka-san?"

"My car broke down again." Ah – that would answer it and the tardiness. After all the man had confirmed last night. But this left them pressed for time.

"How much time do you have left?"

"Ten minutes if I run." He began praying. _God,_

"Your car?"

"Being towed away."

Yuuta shifted from his seat, clasped his hands together and leaned on the table in an effort to get closer – as close as comfort would allow them. He would have rather liked a healthy discussion on this topic than just-the-basics, but it would have to suffice. "I'll get straight to the point then." Tezuka nodded and murmured his thanks at the consideration. "I think my brother has some gaps in his memory." _Protect him when I am not there._

Tezuka looked thoroughly skeptical, with his eye brows creased and face adorned with a frown. For a moment, Yuuta thought he saw a look of recognition. "Amnesia?"

"I'm not sure. Probably, probably not." The clock was ticking loudly and sweat rolled down from Yuuta's neck. He shivered at the instance. Even if he had an hour to prepare himself for this conversation it was apparently not enough. Stopping, he let Tezuka grasp the implications of all this. _Watch over him._

They both took on a pensive air, and Tezuka had gone from skepticism to unreadable in three seconds flat. "Why are you telling this to me? Why not go directly to a doctor?"

_Because You and I both care for him. Love him. _Yuuta shook his head, slightly in frustration. "I don't think he even understands it himself."

The frown on Tezuka's face still hadn't lifted with the explanation. Thoughtful for a few more minutes, Tezuka leaned on the back rest and slumped a bit. Sighing, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Thinking, just thinking about what the older Fuji would do.

"And we both know why you, Tezuka-san." was Yuuta's final statement on the matter, as if giving him full responsibility for what was to come next. _Give him the best._ He tried not to give off an expectant air, but had trouble doing so. He looked up to both men - his brother and his brother's captain. But more than anything else now, Fuji Syuusuke was still his _nii-san._ Yuuta knew what Syuusuke needed was not a dog that would hound him continuously. More than anything else, he knew Syuusuke needed help from this man who was thinking things over across the table. Yuuta would make sure Syuusuke got it. After all that's what brothers are for. Support.

Something beeped twice, and later Yuuta would realize it was Tezuka's wrist watch. Tezuka stood up after letting up the frown on his face and tapping his wrist. "I'll do what I can."

Somehow with those words Yuuta could now feel at ease. After all he didn't really have a plan. _Because try as I might I will never be able to. _An acute pain started in him when the idea his brother needed someone he wasn't slowly crystallized in his mind. "I'll trust you on that Tezuka-san." Yuuta's stance became slack as he too had sort of lazed away on the chair. The pain in him subsided. He couldn't be selfish now. He had been too much a few years ago. Waving a good-bye to the man, he whispered, "Besides I like you a lot better than Rowe-san." _And because You know he __**deserves **__nothing less._

If Tezuka heard that last part, he didn't know.

* * *

Tezuka prepared to leave the office and went to talk to the secretary and tried not to make any references to yesterday's lunch. He heard snips of the conversation the woman had while he signed out _(-- We'll call you if anything happens, Fujii-san.)_ and couldn't help being curious. Being the sensible man he was, he didn't bother to ask. There were lots of Fujiis out there. 

As he was about to go, Maya called after him. "Tezuka-kun!" He grimaced. "Good thing you're here", She sighed in relief. Rummaging through her desk she got two file folders, checked it contents and handed it to him. "Atobe-sama suggested letting you be part of the decision if they should accept these people into the merger project."

Looking at the names on the tabs, he got an idea. He smiled and managed to surprise the lady with the desk job. Maya, all pouty and cutesy acting, said, "Ne Tezuka-kun, you should smile at me more often."

Tezuka looked at the woman and gave it some thought, "I just might. Good-night Maya-san." Figuring out what happened in Syuusuke's four years abroad might not be so hard.

**End Chapter 4**


	6. Love and Courage in Little Steps

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.  
**Warning: **Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. **There will be some FujiOC** in this story but this is.

**Foreword:  
Goodness, **the original characters wouldn't stop coming! I tried to stop them, but they kept coming back. It's the invasion! I blame it on the fangirl quality of tenipuri.

**Sorry** for the delay. Atobe just wouldn't write himself. He kept coming back to me in different forms and styles. There was a time the I wrote the scene as him trying to get out of an illicit relationship with some whore. You read that right. Not some girl. Some blackmailing whore. Anyway I like how this turned out. But Tezuka's giving too much fanservice. I'm going to cut down on his scenes next time.

**1)**** _Ren'ai and Omiai _- **Omiai is a is a Japanese custom whereby unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage. It's the Japanese version of an arranged marriage, but the couples here have the power to veto the idea of their union. They are set up by a **nakodo** or a go-between. Its more literal translation would be love born from meetings as opposed to ren'ai which means romantic love. There is considerable debate on which is better of the two. Though more than half of the marriages in Japan are now ren'ai marriages it has been said that it isn't half as lasting as omiai ones.

**2) **for anyone who didn't see it, check the prologue for the revisions.

**The rest of this a/n is written below.**

**This is for Fightingdreamer5, Yamatoforever, Aleana Flame Dragonstar, Badluck-ngprod, TezukaEiri and to all my past reviewers. Thank you for your words of encouragement. You kept me writing.**

**Thank you too, dear reader. **

* * *

**Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 5  
Love and Courage in Little Steps**

"For the record, Atobe," Tezuka said matter-of-factly as he fixed the cufflinks of his suit and the collar of his coat. "I didn't think you were a ren'ai believer." He didn't have to look at his companion who was across him to know he was glowering.

The former Hyotei captain who was dressed in the same fashion (except they were more expensive by a million yen or so) retorted, but it was lost as the train entered a tunnel and nothing could be heard except for the wind, steel and speed. When they had gotten out, he rolled his eyes. "Ore-sama doesn't believe in what you call _ai._"

Tezuka grunted and looked almost smug. It was an interesting experience to watch the vain man bristle with annoyance. He checked the time, 7:48, and an announcement over the speakers soon came. (_We'll be arriving in Urawa Station in 10 minutes.) _Barely anyone was on the Keihintohoku line at this hour with the holiday coming in. There were only two or three in the same car as theirs, and Atobe still looked pissed.

"Stop hissing." The sharp glare sent his way nearly made Tezuka flinch. Turning away and gripping one of the train's railings, he mumbled. "If you wanted a jet to get there you should have told me a week before. I would have reserved it for this special Thursday, _Atobe-sama_."

For a moment, if Tezuka had cared to look he would have seen the shock Atobe had not been able to mask. Atobe stood, grabbed the railing as well and stated. "This isn't about transportation."

"So you say."

"It isn't!" If there was an emotion Atobe vowed he was not going to get caught with it was guilt and helplessness. He was having a problem keeping that.

Tezuka returned his gaze from the outside and to the man who held his job and livelihood intact. "Then you should tell me what I'm getting into." He paused a while and let the other know full well the amount of sincerity he put into anything. "I'm here as your cohort, and you haven't explained anything aside from this elaborate plan to destroy your omiai. I should at least know your reasons."

The severity of Tezuka's voice made Atobe recoil. Two weeks prior when he had seen Tezuka looking for lodging for some out-of-town-trip in the office, he dropped the proverbial what if. He asked what Tezuka would do if he had needed help in getting out of a really bad tangle. Tezuka immediately replied he'd help. After that, he'd effectively if not easily, sidestepped all questions, requested Tezuka to come when the office closed for the holiday, bribed him when there was no need to and promised to explain everything in due time and in his mind, just one day before the big event.

Regaining his regal, Atobe smirked. "Let's just say, strays have happier days." _(Arriving at Urawa Station, 7:58 AM) _Tezuka appeared skeptical, but would still go with the plan. The train stopped, it blared the usual precautions, and they got out.

While they walked the small distance to the Ryokan Ikeda, Tezuka commented Oshitari would probably have done a better job at this. Atobe agreed but didn't bother explaining why he didn't get him in the first place. That was the last they talked of their plan that morning. What small talk they did was mostly about work, which neither really wanted to think about in their break. Upon entering the homely inn all conversation stopped. Kabaji and the owner greeted them, led the way to a private room then left to get the would-be fiancée.

Atobe headed for the private bath located to the side, blocked the door with a stool and waited. The seconds seemed to tick by slowly, and while he wanted to get this over sooner, Time it seemed wasn't being as cooperative now when it had made two weeks pass by all to fast. He recalled his earlier conversation with the man behind the divider and smiled bitterly. There were many things he considered Tezuka as and though they would never admit it to each other; they were friends in an odd way. He truly wanted to let him know why all this meandering, but he wasn't so sure himself. If it were as simple as he made it to be then he would have gone through with it for the sake of his mother's happiness. His parents were from an omiai, and at twenty-three and a new addition to the too few rich, young and worshiped, it was expected he have one too. But something inside him rebelled at the thought. Every time he was stuck in that oh so extravagant house that something struck a chord. Every time he saw certain people it came back with a vengeance. He slinked to the floor and tapped the shoji. "Tezuka, Ore-sama has something to say." Heavy and hurried footfalls reached their ears. "Don't mess it up."

Tezuka pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and tensed. "Keep quiet, _wanko_."

Kabaji returned with the two as promised but did not enter. The two women wore traditional kimonos and the elder of the two held a fan, more for upholding customs than being needy. They had their long black hair tied in a bun and their slow movement spoke of grace and elegance. The girl took the seat directly opposite of him. She was pretty to say the least and was very polite. She bowed low to him, as much as one can while kneeling in front of a table, and her chaperone took the seat beside her. "I am Suzuki, Michie. It is an honor to meet you."

He bowed in reply. "Likewise. My name is Tezuka, Kunimitsu. I am Atobe, Keigo's friend. Please address me as you wish, Suzuki-san." The girls' reactions were identical. They didn't know of the slight change in the agenda. "Forgive us for not having informed you earlier, but Keigo is indisposed at the moment."

The mother-daughter pair had a face akin to disappointment and sadness. The girl's lips trembled a bit, and her hand sought her mother's for support which she was readily given. "May I ask what it is that keeps him?"

In the background, Tezuka could almost hear Atobe cursing him for taking so much time. He readjusted his glasses and frowned. "I am sorry but…"

The mother, he supposed, slammed her fan onto the table emphatically and roared. "We have been here since yesterday night waiting for this particular hour to come. If that **boy** Keigo is **man enough** then he should come here and tell this to us himself. He should not send some," She eyed him and snorted. "Some friend whose origins we do not know."

That was low. Even for a crossed mother. Tezuka bowed again, and attempted to calm them. "If I may be allowed to speak?" Michie stopped her mother from saying anything, smiled and signaled for him to continue. "These things I will say are things I have sworn to take with me to the grave. By doing this I will not only be betraying my _dear _friend Keigo but also be destroying the world he has created for himself."

Michie looked confused on what he was saying. He was surprised himself. "Keigo is," Tezuka looked faraway and squinted. "**Very** sick."

The girls gasped. Michie covered her mouth in surprise. "Is he doing fine? Maybe we should visit him. If traveling isn't very good for him then I will go."

"Michie!"

Tezuka shook his head. "It is not what you think. It can't be cured."

The elder Suzuki didn't buy it. "I haven't heard of this from the nakodo, and for your information, Tezuka-san, we happen to know he's a healthy athlete who plays tennis every now and then." She got her fan from the table and drew the wind to herself as if it were summer.

"I am aware of that." He stared at the two and did not falter. "I have played against him, and I know he is a strong player. But it doesn't mean something isn't eating him away. It seems to be slow acting. No one knew of it until it was too late."

Michie gasped a second time that hour. Her face spoke of a fear she would rather not put into words. "Keigo has cancer?"

The question was left hanging. Tezuka removed his glasses, set them on the table, pushed away from it and bent over with his head nearly touching the floor. "He says it would be best this won't push through. His intentions are good. He only acquiesced to this because of his mother." He straightened himself and spoke more softly. "I'm sure though if it were to happen, he would have told you that you are very beautiful."

The girl could no longer hold the tears back. Her mother looked regretful for everything she accused them of. She held her daughter and looked at him sternly. "Why haven't his parents told us anything?"

"I do not know, madam, but I believe they all wish for the best. I have never heard them talking about it." Tezuka's throat felt parched. He thought his voice sounded hoarse and uneven. He wore his glasses again, taking the time to fix it, and dragged his hand to his throat as he coughed it out.

Michie wasn't bawling like he expected. She was weeping to her mother's robes and asked so quietly he almost missed it. "What should we do now?"

He frowned and considered the things presented to him. The question hadn't meant to be answered, but he thought she deserved more. "I believe we should ask that himself."

Michie looked up almost immediately, her hair-tie had come loose and the ebony strands fell to her pallid face, covering half of it.

The bathroom door slid open, and Atobe came out. He looked grave and ashen. "Suzuki-san," The room stood frozen for awhile, then like a spell he broke it. He kneeled behind her, turned her around to face him and smiled. "you're beautiful."

Tezuka exited the scene, nodding to Kabaji. Atobe would handle the rest.

* * *

A boy no older than five sat on a tree stump serving as a seat in their backyard. His brown hair went every which way except the direction they were supposed to. His brown eyes were gleaming with a concentration normal five year olds shouldn't have. And his clothes were simply horrid – mud all over and so early in the morning too. 

His attention did not waver when he had heard his mother calling out for him. He continued carving the piece of wood he had found just outside their gates. He would finish it before that man comes and give it to him!

Someone snatched the small carving knife and wood from his hands, his first instinct was to jump and grab it, but someone held him back. He focused his eyes on the dark figure above casting a shadow on him.. It had long black curly hair that was tied back, a tall, thin frame and yellow eyes. He realized it was his mom.

"Yukio! How many times have I told you not to get your father's tools without permission?" Kaiya Sato questioned. She waited for the boy to stop reaching out for the sharp object before squatting down to meet him eye to eye. She took one of his hands in hers then pricked it ever so gently with the knife. He retracted his hand almost instantly and cried out in pain. He had been about to complain when she grabbed it again and kissed it away. She grinned. "See? It'll hurt much more if I weren't here."

Yukio blinked many times then looked at his mother guiltily. "I'm sorry mama." She gave him the wood carving, held the knife securely and stood.

"You make really a good mother, Kaiya-basan." A voice behind Yukio said. Yukio maneuvered himself to face the voice and found his cousin holding him in place.

"Mitsu-niichan!" Yukio lunged for Tezuka's neck and fastened himself to him.

Kaiya giggled. "I **told **you he'd glomp you."

Tezuka shrugged and hauled the kid up to the air with him squealing, caught him then let him sit on his shoulders. He frowned. "You're heavier."

"Of course! I'm taller!"

Tezuka chuckled. "You're also a lot dirtier."

Kaiya realized the state of her son's clothes and all but screamed bloody murder. "**YU-KI-O!**"

The little rascal on Tezuka's shoulders slid from the high position and was caught by his cousin, securely. "Mitsu-niichan, run!"

An order which Tezuka gladly complied to. The little boy in his arms squeed with laughter all the way – in the house, up the stairs and into the boy's room. Locking the door behind them, he put the boy down and stared at him hard. "Your mother's going to be really angry once we come out of this room."

"Mama's not really angry, but Yukio will still have to clean his clothes first so mama won't have a hard time." The boy beamed at him then walked to his drawer for a new set of clothes. "I'll take a bath first!" he announced and sneaked to the bathroom across the hall.

Tezuka shrugged off his trench coat and helped himself to the bed. He stared at the mud stain he'd have to wash. He was only glad none of it got to his suit. There was a knock on the door. It was Kaiya.

"Here, the soap he usually uses for cleaning his dirty work." She explained amusedly and handed him a box. The brown cloth held in Tezuka's hands caught her attention, and she examined the red stain it was already making. She fingered it gingerly then patted his back. "You'll have to bleach that, but I just ran out of the color safe ones."

He sighed and nodded. It was his fault for playing in such a manner. "I'll ask for some from mom then. Thank you."

His aunt sat beside him and took the coat from his hands. "On second thought, leave it to us. We'll clean it. I'll just lend you one of my husband's for now."

Tezuka was adamantly against it and tried retrieving the coat in question several times only to be swatted by his aunt's hand. "It's fine Kaiya-basan. You don't need to bother."

"Yes, but I want to." She murmured, folded it on her lap while blocking the attacking nephew and mussed up his hair. "Let me be the aunt you can't say no to for once, ne, Kunimitsu? You're doing so much for us already."

He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing would come out except a croaked. 'Aa'

"Something wrong Kunimitsu?"

He brushed it off as nothing, and smiled. "Thank you Kaiya-basan." Changing the subject quickly, he fumbled with the box given to him. "He still calls himself in the third person sometimes."

She laughed; her expression was of a very proud mother. "Yes, but it's improving." As an afterthought she added. "I'll miss it though. My Yukio is just adorable when he talks in the third person."

Tezuka would have grunted, but that would have been rude. He stood shaking the soap box and motioned to the bathroom. "I'll have to give this to him, then, Kaiya-san. If you'll excuse me." After hearing her agree, he headed for the direction Yukio disappeared to.

He knocked on the wooden door and pronounced his intentions to the young boy. Upon receiving approval, he entered the changing room and set the soap box down on one of the baskets. There was a yelp that carried over from the main furo, and he cracked the sliding door open slightly. "Need help?"

Yukio had slipped and was nursing a red bottom. Tezuka fought the urge to laugh. He took off his clothes hastily and concerned himself with the sporting kid, crouching low and helping him up. "Wish your father was here?" Yukio looked sheepish and dipped his head. Tezuka glanced at the tub, scooped some hot water and splashed it over them. With the formalities done, he dropped the boy into the tub and began tickling him.

"Stop! I give up! Wai - !"

Tezuka smirked. "I thought I taught you better than that." He was in mid-rise when he was unexpectedly pulled into the hot water. "Why you – " but the threat died out when he had been splashed on the face. That was the start of a rather long water fight. Under normal circumstances, they would have been scolded by the adults of the house, but Kaiya turned a deaf ear towards it all.

* * *

"Clothes." 

"Check."

"Toiletries."

"Check."

"_**Homework**_"

"_Mama!_"

"…Check."

"Milk"

"Check."

"Address book?"

"Check." Tezuka finished packing the things with a smile. "It seems like someone was excited."

Kaiya blew hard and patted her son's head. "Had to threaten him into sleep last night." She packed a few extra snacks for the trip and zipped the bag up. "I'll send your clothes to your mother." She hugged him, and he mumbled a word of thanks.

When he been let go of, he declared. "I'll go hail a cab." He slung the small pack on his shoulder and proceeded to the gates, deciding to give the family some private time for their farewells.

Yukio clambered onto the tall stool then to the counter top, pecked his mother's cheek, and hugged her neck. His voice was so tiny and weak. It tore at her heart. "We'll see each other again, right mama?" He pulled away and had a look of fear, terror even.

She ruffled his hair and hugged him again. "Of course we will, dear." She stroked his hair tenderly and added. "I'm sorry for not explaining very well."She felt her shirt dampen and comforted her son the best way she knew. She kissed his forehead.

"I'm okay…It's okay, mama. I love you."

Tezuka was calling from the gates. A cab had arrived.

She straightened his stance and gazed at his eyes. "You had better go. You're going to enjoy the vacation with Kunimitsu-kun aren't you?" Yukio bobbed his head rapidly that she was scared it would come off. He laughed and kissed Kaiya again. He hopped from the counter and ran towards his cousin.

"_Ittekimasu!_"

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N:  
****3) Names:  
Kaiya Sato** – Sweet Clear Elegance  
**Yukio Sato** – God will nourish sweetness  
**Michie Suzuki** – gracefully drooping flower  
**wanko** - common name for a dog

**4)**_**Ofuro**_ - is the Japanese bath. There are certain etiquette to observe here. One of which is **not** playing in the bathtub. Also there is something called **_Hadaka no Tsukiai _**(naked companionship), one where no one has to hide anything. Lastly, towels aren't allowed in the tub.

**5) Places**- The places are real. They're all located in the Saitama Prefecture north of Tokyo. Ryokan Ikeda, is cheap nice and cozy and is really just a 5 minute walk from the Urawa station and I checked with Jorudan ltd co. the schedule of their trains. They have one for those times (on April 22, 2006 hehe :p) One of the shortest and most direct routes to Urawa from (somewhere in) Tokyo is a 44 minute ride.

Anything else I forgot, leave a message, better yet review :)  
Constructive criticisms much appreciated.


	7. Ghosts in His Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.  
**Warning: **Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. **There will be some FujiOC** in this story but this is **ultimately a TezuFu fanfic**.

**Thank you to yoshikochan, yamatoforever, fightingdreamer5 and anonymous. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you too reader and to all my previous reviewers. **

**Special mention to my sister who helped me when I was stumped for a while. Thanks sis.**

**

* * *

**

**Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 6  
Ghosts in His Dreams**

A stinging sensation on his cheek woke him up. When his eyes flickered open he saw his father seething in front of him, the culprit for the pain he was going through. Oddly enough he appeared to have fallen asleep on his feet. A burst of emotion was bubbling in his throat, but he couldn't pick one.

"You undisciplined child!" His father screamed in fury. His face had distorted in a way he had never thought possible, and he literally glowed as he spoke.

Syuusuke was too shocked for words when he had realized exactly _who_ was in front of him. He paled as his mouth sported a brain of its own and ran away before he could apologize. "Now whose fault would that be?" He flinched inwardly. This had to be a dream except in dreams you weren't supposed to get hurt…right?

His father faced the other way, took a deep breath and retorted, "Hah just because I wasn't there for a few months in a year."

"_Just because you weren't there,_" Echoing softly the words of his father to work out their meaning, Syuusuke felt a freezing cold overtake his insides. His racing heart skipped a beat, and his mind finally chose an emotion he would stick with: fury. "_**Just because you weren't there**_, Yuuta always got into fights. _Just because you weren't there_, Yumiko-neesan nearly started believing and selling her soul to black magic. _Just because you weren't there_, mother started hating being alone in our own house!"

"This isn't about **me** Syuusuke. It's about **you** **and your misguided ways**!"

The banging of his father's hands on his desk resounded throughout the room and rang in his ears. It made his head buzz with nausea and unrelenting pain. His father spun again and wrath was too light an emotion to describe what Syuusuke saw in the eyes that bore into his. There was disappointment. "How can it be misguided when you don't even try to understand! Not just whom I love, you don't even try to understand me!"

The silence that followed made Syuusuke empathize with his dream self. Somehow he was able to comprehend what this shout-fest was about, but not entirely. "Why do you love this man?"

He stared at him challengingly and answered without a pause "If I had a reason then it wouldn't be love at all."

* * *

Syuusuke Fuji opened his eyes for what seemed like the second time today. Currently, he was still on his bed covered with his blankets, alone and understandably confused. There was still a continuation to that scene but he was uncertain of what it was. He couldn't shake of the dregs of what could have been simply a dream or a distant memory he forgot. Sitting up he pressed his hand against the damp cheek which still stung to add pressure to a pain that was definitely not from his sister. His hand was acutely aware of the liquid that trickled down its length. It took him a while to label the water as tears and the reason as sadness. He hurriedly wiped them away, nearly making an effort callous enough to scratch. He was annoyed, frustrated and lost in his own home. It wasn't until someone knocked on his door when it halted completely.

"Aniki, Tezuka-san called last night and requested that you call him in the afternoon." Yuuta's voice carried over from the other side, and he loathed having his little brother see him as a wreck. He removed the covers rapidly and jumped out of bed. Yuuta poked his head inside the room somewhere between that. "Ah sorry if I woke you up. You should hurry though it's pretty late."

He stretched his slightly sore muscles from the unexpected exercise he went through yesterday. Though he had only applied to three companies, he did not know they were far enough from each other that it would make his athletic body protest. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll see if I can call Tezuka later then." He glanced at his bedside clock and noted the hour with surprise. "Is it really one in the afternoon?"

For a while the crease on Yuuta's forehead wouldn't leave. Finally coming to a decision, Yuuta strode inside his room, passed him by and drew the curtains aside with one swift move. Wordlessly he answered him. The light washing inside the room was too bright, the sunbeams too hot and the shadows too small. Syuusuke watched his brother fix the curtains into a perfect curve. The urge to tease was rising fast but was quickly dismissed by a shrug. "I'll be taking a bath then."

Having finished his masterpiece, Yuuta spun and called to Syuusuke. "You'll have to buy lunch outside. Mom didn't make anything." Yuuta saw his brother nod and followed him out of the room. "I'll be heading out."

There was a flash of red in Syuusuke's eyes but it was covered by his eyelids far too fast for Yuuta to have confirmed. "Saa, itterashai. Take care of yourself." Without warning Yuuta hugged his brother and turned to leave.

* * *

Fuji entered the pet shop to see a frantic Eiji scurrying about, cleaning the cages, and to hear the animals complaining, squawking, mewling and howling for the invasion of their privacy. He immediately held the bag Eiji struggled to hold along with the utensils and the tipped cage. The acrobat grinned and whispered a word of thanks to his friend. "Sorry about this…and last time."

"Well you were one of the most sought after boys in the club back in high school." Fuji joked. Having finished the cage they were both working on, Fuji sealed the bag full of animal excrement and handed it to Eiji for disposal.

"No, no. I AM the most sought after boy in the club up to now!" Telling Fuji to let himself in and use the sink, Eiji bounded to the back room and into the alley. There were some clanking coming from the same direction and a large bang.

Fuji took in the expanse of the shop after washing his hands in the back. He whistled and took the stool in front of the cashier. It was small, had more cats than dogs, but was adequately full and had both walls completely lined with a good selection of breed. "And if you're a journalist what are you doing making your own pet shop?" Fuji shouted to make himself heard fighting with the noise the animals were making.

The animals' apprehension was beginning to tide over, and the sound of running water reached Fuji's ears before Eiji reappeared, asking. "Who said I own it?

"Tezuka did."

Shaking his head, Eiji took the seat behind the counter. "I **am** a journalist. I just work here on the third Thursday of every month because Akira-nii's assistant takes the same day off as I do, and even though it's supposed to be my day off..." He sighed heavily as if to emphasize his point. There was a thoughtful pout that adorned his face for an instant and he continued, "Buchou's moving out must be hard on him." When Fuji had replied with a questioning stare thrown at his way he explained. "His work and new lodgings started almost simultaneously. He didn't come to last year's New Year's party, that's when he got that apartment, and the last I saw him before Sumire-san's Soubetsukai was graduation itself. Even then the air he held about him was tired and lonely…Oishi told me it was a matter of pride and responsibility but that's all he knew or all he would tell me. So forgive him for his messed up information. He believes it to be a hundred percent true though."

In the next minute that passed by, Fuji felt like a rabbit which fell into a trap with the look Eiji was giving him. It had seemed to have lasted for an eternity until Eiji seized Fuji's hands from across the table and gave him the briefest but most excruciating of inspections.

"Fuji, is something wrong?"

There was an odd feeling building up inside Fuji and instead of negating what he knew to be true he parried. "Why, is there something off about me?"

The redhead withdrew and propped his head on his right hand. His eyebrows drew together and quietly voiced his feelings. "I'm sure by now you would've poked at Tezuka being a Tennis idiot."

Fuji peeked at his friend and considered brushing the recurring events around him. The guilt of not being truthful to his friend screamed bloody hell at him. It was unfair to them both, and he bowed his head in defeat. "Yuuta had the same reaction." He riposted with the phrase 'I don't know why' nearly dying on his lips.

They were both stumped and suddenly Eiji came back with his usual cheerfulness. "Did Saeki mention anything?" Blinking slowly, Fuji shook his head then and cocked it to his right. "Just making sure," Eiji scratched his head, all of the sudden becoming bashful.

Fuji bit back a laugh and smiled amusedly at his friend. It was no secret between them that Eiji did not like him staying for prolonged periods with Saeki - prolonged meaning, longer than he does with him. Eiji even considered Saeki as a close friend so he had always chided the redhead for his silly jealousy but found it cute nonetheless. And Fuji was susceptible to very cute things.

Doing away with his previous suspicion, Eiji inquired. "Do you have plans for tomorrow and the weekend thereafter?"

"None that I know of…" Fuji trailed off checking if he did have nothing on his agenda for the Emperor's birthday. Reaffirming his statement with a nod, he waited for Eiji to elucidate himself.

"I won five round trip tickets to Kumamoto last October. It's a long story. I'll tell you later. And, Tezuka was able to get us accommodations for free, which he has yet to tell us how." Eiji was beaming at the end of his statement. When Fuji had seemed uncertain at the offer, he took his hands again yanked him closer. "You have to come. We still have some free seats. Kawamura-san is busy with his family and the restaurant, and Inui is still panicking why his theories on how to make his students behave aren't working. He can't go on forever using that muck he calls juice. It's corporal punishment!"

Fuji met Eiji's eyes and expressed his thoughts on the matter. "What about your family Eiji? You should go with them."

"They were the ones who told me to have fun with all of you!" Then Eiji added as an afterthought. "Unless you brought that Leon guy here with you in Japan I could understand."

Fuji swatted Eiji's hand away and returned to his previous position. "I'll be happy to come. Just make sure you aren't using us as a reason to date your beloved Oishi."

"We were never together to begin with!" Eiji flushed at the old joke that no one other than Fuji dared to do after he proved to be the best collector for blackmail in town.

This time the tables were turned, and Fuji was giving him an odd stare more like scrutiny. "Still nothing?"

Eiji deflated visibly as he covered the table in front of him. "Not only that. I should be happy if he even acknowledges my presence."

"Oh so you do have a ploy for this trip." Fuji watched his friend with concern, marked the issue as a new taboo and changed the subject promptly. "Now then how's work?"

Letting go of the moment's depression, Eiji recounted it to him with his best smile. "Remember I told you I wanted to work for Asahi? I didn't get a position there." He took out his wallet showed Fuji two calling cards. "I met the editor-in-chief of Asahi during our graduation. He wasn't scouting for any new blood but was reminiscing of his time as a student. He looked so **young** that **Akira-nii** looks older but he's what? 40? That aside, it was completely coincidental. He was wandering aimlessly, not knowing where the march began, and asked me because I was wearing the graduation uniform. We had a long conversation since he found me by the gates of the university. He told me of his dreams and all that. When who he was had finally registered in me I nearly had a heart attack. I think he found me amusing since he laughed. When we had arrived he gave me this card and told me if I really want to work for him in the future I should work for smaller companies first, even freelance is fine, or else I may end up not applying at all." The shop's bell rang, abruptly interrupting their conversation. Eiji motioned for Fuji to wait, kept the two cards safely tucked in his wallet and attended to the customer.

The chime of the entrance bell reminded Fuji of what Yuuta informed him early this morning. Though he loathed having the opportunity to hear Atobe singing again, it should be just about the right time that he wouldn't have to. He punched the numbers harshly on his mobile phone and was rewarded that lovely message left on the answering machine. Cancelling the call hastily, he pocketed the phone. Soon after there was a nagging feeling that he couldn't shake off again. He twisted on his seat to catch sight only of the little girl Eiji was attending to, her mother and Eiji himself. He scanned the area near the shop but nothing was there except for commuters and the occasional car taking a shortcut through this district. Forcing himself to calm down, Fuji stood and helped himself to a glass of water.

Kikumaru Akira came out from the back, startling Fuji who had noticed neither way nor person there while he had his drink. He was followed by a little boy who was carrying what he gathered to be an abused and battered pup. It was making wailing sounds, and there were patches of blood on its dark fawn coat. "We'll take care of her." He motioned for Fuji to come closer, carefully maneuvering the puppy out of the boy's hands and handing it to him.

The boy raised his head, held it high and gave Fuji a harsh perusal. "Sensei will but people like him won't!" He stomped over to Fuji and barked. "Niisan should hold pochi like a baby. He's fragile!"

Taken aback Fuji could only gape at the kid. Eiji saw the previous customer out and went to help fix the dispute. He crouched down and ruffled the boy's hair. "That's not very nice bocchan. Everyone here will protect Picard-chan. Now go back to where your father's waiting alright?"

The boy stared at Eiji for a few more seconds before running out of the shop. "You're welcome to come back by the way!" Akira called after him.

"That was mean Akira-san." Fuji accused, glaring. "You knew he would have done that to you if you had held this dog."

"Bingo!" Eiji slung his arm over Fuji's shoulder and poked at the dog's nose with the other. "That kid came in here carrying that Berger Picard which probably got caught in a dog fight. He kept saying Akira-nii was doing things wrong."

Akira combed his short red hair with his fingers and retrieved Fuji's charge. "Sorry, but if he didn't trust me to take care of this dog, then he'd be coming back everyday suspicious. At least he won't be as harsh now." He held the puppy close to Fuji's face, and it licked his nose. The two Kikumarus laughed at the cross-eyed look that resulted from it. "How was London? I heard you got yourself a boyfriend."

"You're not scared of me then?" Fuji smirked threateningly, his words laced with a bit of menace.

Setting the dog down on the counter, he replied. "We were always scared of you Fuji," He grinned and patted Fuji's shoulder. "But seriously I don't really mind. It's not as if I've never met people with the same preferences such as you." He had a staring match with his newly acquired charge and a bulb seemed to visibly light up. "Anyway, you guys finish catching up, and I'll terrorize you later. Watch her for me."

Fuji thought it over but decided to sidestep it. "Sorry Eiji, I have to go home soon." Eiji had been gesticulating over-dramatically how mean Fuji was and how they still had a lot of things to talk about when Fuji bowed low to excuse himself. "I still need to pack, idiot." When that had appeased Eiji, he got the details for their plans, bade their good byes and left with a promise of tomorrow.

* * *

Tezuka remained seated in the area for the customers outside the coffee shop. Their tab had long been paid for; his coffee had gone cold as well as Yukio's lunch. The little devil came running back to him in what he knew to be his angry countenance. He braced himself and made a list of all the possibilities on why his cousin was in a bad mood.

The boy took his seat and stated with vehemence and vexation, "**I hate him!**"

Fixing his glasses, Tezuka questioned him tentatively. "Whom exactly?"

Yukio pointed to someone behind him and shouted. "This oniisan! He followed Yukio all the way here."

Fuji took the only seat available and sat between the cousins. "I did not. We just happened to take the same way, little boy."

Tezuka had not been aware of him in the short exchange he had with his cousin. He downed what was left of his coffee and nearly spat it out with Fuji's next statement. "You've got a pretty spoiled son here Tezuka, but he's a spitting image."

"We're cousins."

"I'm not spoiled. You weren't holding pochi correctly!"

Fuji chuckled at the situation, took Yukio's fork and fed him the spaghetti he left for dead hours ago. "Eat your food." He returned his gaze to his former captain, and the pretense of humor was wiped away from his face. Clasping his hands on the table, he queried his former captain in hushed tones. "You're not following me are you, Tezuka-san?"

In the many things Tezuka had been able to list as to what happened to Yukio, meeting Fuji was not eliminated since the world was too small for his liking, but not this. He swallowed hard and felt the blood drain from his face. "Is there any reason why I would be?"

"**I'm** the one asking questions here. Not you." Cold, curt and cutting.

"No, Fuji. I'm not." At once, Fuji was up and about, patting him on the back and giving him an apology. Hesitating from whatever it was he had meant to say, he left just as quickly as he came.

"I don't like him." Yukio said again, eating the last of his noodles.

Tezuka felt a headache coming on and wanted to demand from anyone a plausible explanation. "Well, Yukio, anyone who loves him feels the same. It's normal." Seeing Yukio finish, Tezuka gathered their things and held Yukio close to his chest. The boy was complaining, but he didn't want to risk having him missing again for more than an hour with merely a promise to return as soon as possible.

Someone walked briskly past them, bumping into Tezuka. The things in the pack spilled out, and Yukio fell from his grip but managed to land fine. Cracking an eye open, Yukio recognized the stranger. "Ah! He's the man who kicked pochi!" He stood and without delay started running after him.

"YUKIO!" Tezuka felt the urge to breathe out a curse. He grabbed at everything on the floor, stuffed it in the bag, slung it onto his shoulder and ran after them. Pulling alongside the boy, Tezuka scooped him up and continued their pursuit of the man. If his instincts were proving to be true he did not want this person reaching his destination with every opportunity laid at his feet. His cousin's presence though was proving to be a nuisance. Fuji's relations had suddenly become more complicated than he originally understood it to be.

It was four in the afternoon and the sidewalks were beginning to get congested as the day came to a close. In the fringe of his vision he could still see Fuji. That he didn't know whether to be good or bad. He could hear Yukio saying sorry, and at any other situation he would have taken a breather just to scold him. The stranger was drawing nearer to Fuji, and of all the inane things to do, Fuji veered to the left and out of his line of sight in the following corner. Almost instantaneously, the man took a left in a different alley. He passed the alley the other took and recognized it as one of the shortcuts to Shinjuku. Running faster, he reached the corner and turned left. He stopped himself before he could have another collision.

" Fuji," He gave a sigh of relief. His sinking feeling subsided until he felt the same presence of that strange person come back. Seeing the pedestrian light flicker and switch to green from the corner of his eye, he juggled Yukio to his right arm and tugged at Fuji with his left.

"Tezuka! Where are you taking me? Stop it!"

Breathless, he could barely answer him. "Just keep running and trust me!" Going through the streets in a round-about manner, they kept moving towards the residential area. Even then they didn't stop to catch their bearings until they were in front of the Fuji household. Using the walls for support, they took in big gulps of air and regarded each other. Tezuka slunk to the ground and laid the sleeping Yukio across his lap.

Fuji closed his eyes listening carefully to his heartbeat. Once it slowed to its normal pace, he kneeled close to Tezuka and gestured to his house. "Mind explaining it to me?"

Tezuka graced him with a lopsided smile. This would probably put him on slightly bad terms with Fuji later on, but he'll have to risk it. Yuuta never asked him to do what he did anyway. "With a glass of water, some dinner and two beds for the night, gladly."

"Demanding aren't we?"

Tezuka grunted in response and left Fuji's supposedly genius IQ to decipher what it meant. Heaving his charge carefully, he rose and trailed after the brunette. So much for smooth sailing.

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N: **As promised, here's chapter 6. Though it came out a bit later than I expected. Please tell me what you think of the story so far and even if it's just an email to say hi, please do. It makes me really happy. I've been feeling unloved recently you see. (cue in tears XP)

To yamatoforever: as per your request, we'll see. :D

**1) _Emperor's Birthday - _**Dec 23 is the present emperor's, Akihito-sama's birthday. It is spent as a national holiday. When I wrote this story I based the timeline off the 2005 calendar and it hit a Friday. So it means they have a really long weekend to spend with important people. Christmas is not a national holiday. On the other hand more and more people like to celebrate it with family and significant others. It's the ploy of malls and production companies.

**2) _Asahi - _**One of the main papers in Japan.

**3) _Tennis idiot – culture notes - _**I realized that in America saying tennis idiot means knowing nothing about tennis, but in Japan it means knowing nothing BUT Tennis.

**4) _Kikumaru Akira - _**I don't know the names of any of Eiji's family no matter how I researched. So I just stuck with one of the more common names they give his brother. Please tell me if you do know otherwise. He still has 1 brother more and 2 sisters.

As always c&c is greatly appreciated, but reviewing would really make my day.


	8. Home: Where the Heart is

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.  
**Warning: **Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. **There will be some FujiOC **in this story but this is** ultimately a TezuFu fanfic.  
A/N: **Has it really been five months? I am extremely sorry for the late release. It should have come out earlier but for personal reasons it didn't. I hope you guys still enjoy. I will try to make the christmas chapter actually be released on christmas. If not bear with me please, I may have enjoyed the night too much.

It is in this chapter where I thought:Girl. No, girly-boy. No, teenager with issues. So forgive me but that's how everything turned out. -insert sweatdrop here-. And if you guys start hating Yukio I will cry because I nearly did(hate him I mean. nearly is okay just not completely please). Aheh but I still love him. I really do. If there is something culturally relevant that I didn't explain please tell me. I didn't notice it.

**Lastly anything between "--this--" is in English.**

**Thank you to Clam.Clam, yoshikochan, yamatoforever, Aleana Flame Dragonstar and tampabayrocky. I dedicate this to all you, your insights and your kindness. **

To Clam.Clam I will try hard to find all those "to"s and "too"s I just haven't gotten around to doing it yet. Mainly because I'm lazy and because I didn't know about them but regardless your comment is much appreciated, hope to hear from you again. Please leave your email so I can send you a message - big smile -.

**Thank you too reader and to all my previous reviewers. **

* * *

**Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 7  
Home: Where the Heart is**

Everyone in the family had gone about their business when dinner had ended. The two cousins were in Fuji's room getting comfy but it was doubtful that the younger would wake up anytime soon.

Fuji himself remained in his place in the dining area. He laid his head on top on the wooden surface with coffee to his side, motionless for a few moments. His legs hurt so much that if anyone could give him a massage or a therapy effective enough to take it away he'd gladly pay ten times over. All that running was too taxing on his still recovering body. A door opened, and he spared a glance at the staircase to his far right. Tezuka, giving the impression of despondence, descended from it. Fuji sat straight, propped his head with an arm and beckoned for the other man.

"I was wondering if you needed any help."

Sighing and wishing he could take him up on that was Fuji's only reaction to it. "Everything's fine. How's Yukio-kun?"

"Resting well."

"...Forgive me for my previous hostility. It's a case of mistaken identity." Tezuka's eyes averted from his for a split second before rewarding him with a nod. His avoidance of the issue was painfully clear for anyone who cared to see. Pressing for such things would create no good so Fuji deliberately delayed their talk. "Do you want to use the furo? Yuuta just finished."

"I'd be imposing."

"No, not at all. I'd be happy to oblige. We'll talk later." Fuji led him to the bathroom and pointed to the pile of clothes and toiletries that he had the foresight to prepare earlier. "Those are some clothes that might fit you. It might be a bit snug since you definitely have a bigger build, but you'll endure. There's a set for Yukio-kun as well."

An awkward pause between them. Fuji was having a steady escalating sense of foreboding but refused to have it show. He stared at his fear straight in the face with grin. "If you need anything else, I'll be upstairs." Stepping out of the senmenjo, he closed the door behind himself, cleaned vestiges of his coffee break and proceeded in his dreaded scaling of the stairs.

Hoisting a leg up one step, he recoiled with the pain shooting to his spine. He clung onto the banister and let the electricity pass completely before attempting another. It wasn't the intensity of shocks that had him clutching the wood for life but the long lasting reverberations throughout his body, small and subtle vibrations that came in packages of twos and threes. If he moved a limb it triggered hair-raising jolts to his other extremities effectively numbing about half of his body.

"Might I ask what you're doing?"

He froze when he had felt eyes zone in on him. It was Yuuta. "Having fun with the banister?"

Yuuta clucked at the idiocy, sat on his hind legs and pored over the aforementioned fun. "That seems boring to me."

He wondered if this was a form of exacting revenge or genuine interest. Furthering that idea, he internally debated if there was any decent come back for that at all. "Not really. Banisters are interesting things. Slide atop them. Swing under them. Things like that."

"Right. And you were doing...?"

"Picking out where I should carve the '**I love Yuuta**' mark I recently designed."

Yuuta gazed at him expressionlessly, stood and quickly ambled over to his right side in the narrow stairway. He didn't give Fuji the leisure of processing what he was up to. He ducked, slung an arm over his brother's shoulders and took the other arm in an assist to walk. They barely fit between the wall and the balustrade.

Shaking his head, Fuji whispered. "I'm not hurting as much as you think. Just beaten for the day, I guess." A realization came to him as he observed his younger brother. Yuuta wasn't as gruff as he usually was. His trademark frown wasn't deep-set with annoyance. It had a passive disapproval but nothing more. So maybe just maybe Yuuta had been able to forgive him, accept him.

"That may be true but," Stopping abruptly, Yuuta tugged on his older brother's sleeve. "…just come on already. You're heavy!"

Fuji didn't mind the insult thrown at him and angled himself to have a better view of Yuuta's face. "You're blushing!" Yuuta sputtered, tugging harder. They clambered over the flight of steps as fast as they could and upon reaching their destination, both sighed as a weight had been taken off. "Thank you." He barely heard the grumbled reply but the thought was enough to make him swim in happiness. After which his younger brother went about what he had originally planned on doing.

Entering his room, Fuji was greeted by the sight of a sleeping boy sprawled across the bedspread he had instructed Tezuka to prepare. Nostalgia took over him. The imagery put forth the memory of a five year old who had always snuck under the blankets of Fuji's bed. And with this second personification of his younger brother, they still got off on the wrong foot. He frowned. It was a truth that he did not like facing but had to accept. He was inclined to believe this was changing.

His eyes flickered towards the kid who resembled Tezuka uncannily. It was out of curiosity and paranoia that he had decided on following him. And of obscure longing. Inexplicable at the moment but the comfort whenever he was around Tezuka was something he wanted. Especially since this morning. He stepped up to the boy, carefully collected him from the floor and transferred him to the western style futon. Brushing off a stray lock on the youngster's forehead, he gently tucked he him in for what may have been the nth time today.

"Mmm, okaasan, don't." Yukio had stirred, however when he burrowed under the new found comfort of Fuji's bed he was back to sleep.

When Fuji had set off for his study table he was surprised to find Tezuka sitting there with his arms and legs crossed donning the old clothes if his father. He stepped back to sit down on his window sill. "How long have you been there?"

"About a minute or so. The door was open." Tezuka answered quietly as he seemed to be weighing his options heavily.

Patience was a virtue Fuji was proud of having but the more Tezuka didn't speak, the more he felt the complications of these problems. He barely had a week of stay and these hindrances kept popping out of nowhere. Like with Mizuki and Yuuta the other morning. The fact of his memory failing him recently was worse far more than he was willing to admit. Mizuki was an old rival, he knew that much. Just not precisely how he knew him to be. Similar to reading a definition off of the dictionary, Fuji knew of what not who. He had confessed to Eiji just this afternoon but not all of it. This wasn't only about Tezuka or his biological father. There were many gaps in the spaces where his cherished moments should be but he couldn't find them no matter how long he explored the murky depths of yesterday. Tezuka was a complete stranger to him every time he caught a glimpse of the man. If not by inference he would not have known him to be his former tennis club captain.

One thing was obvious; though unfamiliar he was still most comfortable with him. He drank the details that defined Tezuka – the firm jaw line saying of his strict stoicism, the slight tan he'd acquired from rigorous exercise most probably, the dark coffee tinted hair which was wet from the bath prior, the thin rimmed glasses that framed deep brown eyes. Tezuka was like chocolate, and he wanted more. His gaze followed the movements of the hand coming up to pinch the bridge of Tezuka's nose. If it was to relieve stress or to distract himself from the agonizingly close scrutiny he was receiving, Fuji didn't mind.

"I have an inkling that you will start flashing at me your eyes that set fear to the bravest of men I know, if I tell you." Tezuka voiced.

It was valid. He had done it a lot in college as well. Fuji chuckled. "Don't worry I won't throw you out whatever it is."

"That's what scares me."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Tezuka assiduously wiped away the nonexistent fog on his glasses. Upon finishing he professed his reasons. "I had someone follow you." Fuji gaped at this information and the temperature in the room dropped to sub zero. Tezuka explained in such a deadpan manner that it was slowly infuriating the slightly younger man. If he could he would have placed some tape over the newborn motor mouth which had gone beyond simply irksome to horrendously abominable in a split second. "It wasn't for a malicious cause. I saw your file in the merger. There was a name you kept referring to who is extremely dangerous to deal with."

Fuji glared for all it was worth and picked up a cactus, toyed with it. "Rowe. I know about him. You had no business reading my file in the first place."

"I do. Atobe requested me to make an assessment if you were to become an...asset to his company." The tone in Tezuka's voice was self-righteous and self-admiring. To Fuji, Tezuka saw neither flaw nor offense in his own actions. To Fuji, Tezuka mutated into an annoyance he wanted out. "Someone else has been following you, Fuji. I received it in the preliminary report yesterday."

"Preliminary. So you're not sure." He stood from his place on the window sill and stalked towards the door. If Tezuka expected him to take this standing and be his punch bag then he was deathly wrong.

Tezuka blocked his pathway and refused to budge. "You said you wouldn't get angry."

"Did I now? I said I wouldn't kick you out." Fuji said icily as he tried pushing the taller man away. He gave up after having found out that he lacked the strength to do something as strenuous as that. "Who are you anyway? I don't even know you!" He had almost punched Tezuka in the gut with a bout of adrenaline coursing though him when Yukio screeched.

The whole family came running when they heard the little boy. Yuuta arrived at the scene first and having been warned earlier on, ushered his mother and sister away from them.

"I could actually throw you in jail for invasion of privacy!"

Fuji had been on a warpath when Yuuta came hurrying back. Without warning he abruptly interrupted the heated conversation. "Aniki, then get mad at me too."

"Yuuta..." Fuji stopped his train of thought as he felt betrayal land a second blow. Tezuka asked his cousin to wait for him downstairs, and the younger Fuji shut the door behind him.

"I admit to these - I asked for your file from Tezuka-san and did my fair share of snooping in your room."

The energy seeped away from him little by little. An invisible force seemed to push him back to the sill. His knees felt weak, and the little shocks of electricity came back. He shuddered from the cold and focused his weight on the hard cement of the window. He had gone from blind rage to utter resignation. "I would have preferred you asked me."

"You wouldn't have known if you were in danger." Tezuka stated matter-of-factly. He stood where Yukio had been just moments ago, and Yuuta was right in front of him. Oddly, with just the three of them alone in the room, it was very crowded.

"You don't actually think the Rowe mafia would fly across the world just to get rid of their boss's son's boyfriend, now do you?" Fuji bit back, crossing his arms. "Besides Leon's father, who I'm sure you're intimately acquainted with now that you've read my file, didn't delve into that part of the family business. The older brother did."

Tezuka visibly flinched and backed away.

Fuji made eye contact with Tezuka and snorted. He may have gone and went mad for all the wrong reasons but that didn't stop him from feeling betrayed. And this was brought on by **Tezuka** of all people. He turned his attention to Yuuta and shook his head. "You must have been really worried, Yuuta. I'm sorry but I **can** handle myself."

It was a dismissal, and Yuuta recognized it for what it was. He took it gratefully albeit somewhat anxiously. It must have been plainly seen on his face since Tezuka gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "I'll have Yukio-kun sleep in my room."

Minutes passed slowly afterwards. The two stared at each other and neither wanted to yield. "I feel I should be more angry but both of you aren't giving me the chance to." Fuji snarled and, without warning, sprawled unto the floor mattress. Wrapping a blanket around himself, he turned his back against Tezuka. A change of clothes seemed to be the last of his worries. "It would be an insult if you didn't take the bed Tezuka-san. Don't add any more than my patience can take."

When it had been evident that Fuji refused to face Tezuka or the problem at hand, he sat on the proffered bed with a sigh. "Would it be correct to assume that whatever I do from now on you will consider it an insult?" Getting no answer he himself turned in for the night.

* * *

The following morning Tezuka got up to find Fuji gone without a trace. Knocking on a random door across the room, he rudely roused its occupants. As luck may have it, Yuuta groggily peeked at the intruder and was reminded that there was a train to catch at 5:50. He let him in, soon reclaiming his bed as he lightly pushed its small invader away and off of it. Yukio complained at the sudden impact but kept on sleeping. It was a marvel at how strange bed-fellows the two made to be. Taking all of their things, Tezuka wrote a note of thanks on Yuuta's desk and picked his cousin off the floor. 

Traversing from Fuji's house to his apartment at the ungodly hour of four was troublesome to say the least. Commuting methods except for walking was impossible. Neither bus nor cab could be seen in the roads Tezuka had trudged along. At some point Yukio started coming to but that proved as a problem of its own since the growling of the boy's stomach grew louder every few minutes. It was therefore another blessing that he had moved out of his parents' house else he might have a farther destination to reach.

Half an hour had passed when he entered his apartment complex. From this point it was another twenty or so minutes to Tokyo train station by car. Oishi should be passing by presently with a taxi they had reserved for the morning. He let Yukio continue his sleep in his room and set off to do the last of his preparations. Breakfast would have to be easily cooked and packed away. Bananas, yogurt and ham sandwiches were the best choices. With that done window and door locks were double checked. His landlord had already been notified of the weekend trip with a special favor of checking in on his apartment every now and then. Setting off to do the last on his agenda he inspected the things he had arranged two days prior. Everything was kept intact despite his absence. He shouldered the heaviest of their bags and nudged the younger boy awake. Upon receiving an intelligible response they set off for the entrance where the black car slowed to a stop as scheduled.

Oishi scrambled out of the back and helped with the loading of the trunk. He crouched down to meet eye to eye with Yukio and beamed at him. "I'm glad I finally get a chance to meet the Yukio Tezuka's so proud off." Half asleep in the chilly dawn the boy nodded and offered to shake the friendly man's hand. He bowed his introduction and bumped his forehead on their linked hands. This amused both adults immensely. Once amiable to being steered away from his new bear like play thing, Yukio got in the cab followed by his guardians.

The ride to the station was uneventful. Yukio had nodded off again, and Oishi was fishing around his medical books. Tezuka had put some thought into bringing a law book as a jumpstart on the number of things he'd have to read once school began but laughed at the preposterous idea of studying plus his five year old charge. It would just never happen. As they approached the station, Tezuka could see the red bricks of the classic styled building. The bright night lights of yesterday were shining from every corner you looked as the sun had yet to make itself known. Closer now to the Marunouchi gates, he could see Eiji with his flaming hair, wailing impatiently at the curb. It was a nice change to see the station almost deserted in contrast to the congested everyday hustle and bustle you'd have to experience there on normal hours. The redhead greeted them immediately after they alighted from the car and made his introductions to the boy as well. When the taxi driver had been paid and their things brought down, they were set to leave.

Eiji's greeting shook Yukio awake completely. He had trouble keeping his head steady from the up and down movements the acrobat did. And when one plus one equaled to two he let out a yip and gawked at him. "You're the animal doctor's brother!" The redhead grinned and hollered for Fuji to join them.

Tezuka's eyes nearly bugged out when he heard that. He tried to conceal his shock by fixing his glasses but it was unmistakably useless. Vengeance was a bitter pill, and those plotted by the tensai were by no means discreet as they were subtle. The pain Fuji inflicted on his right toe made him give out a strangled yelp. "Hello wanwan-chan." Fuji mussed the boy's hair and drew back, stepping on Tezuka's foot again.

The little boy frowned and gave making his hair obey a shot. "I'm not wanwan-chan, and please stop hurting Mitsu-niichan!"

Unfazed Fuji moved aside with a half-hearted turn and the ever present smile. He made it a point to let them all know of his intentions wholly which was to ignore Tezuka all day if possible. "Ah, I didn't see you there. How's the weather?"

Tezuka frowned. "Dreary I believe."

"You don't say."

Eiji distributed their train tickets as the only damage control he could think up of. "Well let's hurry. The train should be arriving in a minute and we leave in ten. Nozomi 49 stopping at Hakata-ku!" He exclaimed, posing for effect. Stumped on his next course of action, he unpremeditatedly dragged Fuji inside the station. Holding his friend close as they walked he whispered, "Can I just say that something weird is going on between you and Tezuka-buchou?"

"No comment." Listlessly Fuji picked up their bags where they had left them and ditched him as Eiji became dumbstruck with his reaction. He had no intention of explaining more than he already had in this week. A vacation was meant to be just that.

"Wasn't asking for any." Eiji muttered. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone had poked him from behind. Goose bumps crawled all over his skin and his hair stood on end at the soft touch. Getting himself together, he chased his friend. "Wait up!"

Tezuka looked at Yukio's extended finger then to Oishi. "I never knew Kikumaru was that ticklish." Oishi shrugged it off as well.

Pulling at his arm, Yukio ignored the comment and pleaded. "Mitsu-niisan, let's hurry. We might get left behind." With a nod from Tezuka he followed the two others at break neck speed. This would be a first for the youngster to travel via bullet train which is why Tezuka couldn't let him out of his sight. Yukio waved a hello to the conductor who kept watch on the open window of the sleek white metal. They took a picture together and the kindly old man gave him a Shinkansen ruler in turn. Thanking him profusely, Yukio then brandished his new item to the Tezuka who doted on him like a proud father would.

They boarded the train with Tezuka trailing behind the little boy as he searched for seats 20B and C. A two-seater on the left and a three-seater on the right - their group took up an entire lane. Quickly he stowed their luggage on the overhead bins except for their packed meal and ushered Yukio to the middle. He had not realized 20A had already been taken by none other than Fuji himself until it was too late. A bag lay across Fuji's lap, and said man was currently boring holes on the glass windows. He had expected to have Oishi sit there but was wrong.

Freakishly and without looking at him, Fuji had been able to deduce who he was. "I hope you don't mind. I like window seats, and Eiji just took the other one"

Not one to look at a gift horse in the mouth, Tezuka acquiesced but a migraine had hit him regardless. It was going to be a long ride. In the background he could hear Yukio asking for his breakfast and the usual announcements. (_This train's final destination is Hakata. We will have a brief stop in Shinagawa, Shin-Yokohama, Odawara…_)

* * *

It was with Eiji's prodding and conniving that he had come to sit beside Tezuka. _Sort things out he says but these __**things**__ aren't that easy to_. He fingered the blue upholstery of his chair. Like velvet but not quite. It was warm against his near frozen hand. Resting his chin on his right hand, he riveted the rapid movement of the cityscape in quiet repose. It felt familiar and foreign all at once. He chanced a glance to his companions. The two cousins were too engrossed with themselves and their meal; the other two appeared to be making up for lost time. Noting the hour, he carefully extracted the contents of the bag he'd taken so much care to bring. 

The Canon EOS-1V he had saved up for wasn't newest in the recent line of analogue SLR cameras. In fact it was a tad bit old for cameras he usually coveted but he was head-over-heels in love with it. Originally priced at 800 or so British Pounds it was a steal at 400. Taking a firm grip of it he positioned himself in wait. He tuned out everything in his surroundings and concentrated. Focusing its lens on his left, Fuji waited for that moment his instincts would tell him to capture.

He studied his friends through the viewfinder. Eiji seemed to have let loose the mother hen instinct in the medical student. For people who kept their space ground they were acting quite intimately, blurring lines they had drawn for themselves. A blush decorated the redhead's cheeks, and an air of extreme worry veiled Oishi's. The most annoying and recently most offending man in the car had a scowl as he fretted over Yukio's undiagnosed ADHD whereas the boy was having trouble eating a sandwich and ogling his camera simultaneously. Any hard set lines on their faces were mellowed by the steady rise of the sun. The timing would have to be exact. He wouldn't allow anything else. Now if that hand reaching for his prized possession would move to the side...One. Two. Three. _Click_.

A tick was forming fairly large on his brow. If that picture developed badly as it most probably had he would have to set an assortment of torture methods before he could be completely satisfied with retribution. Veering away from that dark path in his mind, he patted the boy's crown and asked, "Do you like cameras Yukio-kun?"

Yukio bobbed his head so fast that Fuji wondered if it would fall off. Then as if realizing something the boy turned away but kept peeping at the black contraption in Fuji's hands. Analogue lines were infinitely more interesting than ordinary compact digital cameras mass produced for the layman. So the desire to use it kept twinkling in the boy's eyes. It would be difficult to stay mad with puppy dog eyes like that. Fuji chuckled, refocused his camera and extended three fingers for a countdown. "Say cheese."

It was a smile worth a million to his parents. It stayed on even after the shoot which enlivened the boy's features immensely. Despite the confusion happening around him lately, his happiness could still be found in the simplest of things. "May I see it please?"

"I'm sorry but it's not digital. We'll have to take the negatives to a camera shop first."

The palpable deflation had Fuji grappling with the kid's dejection when Tezuka suggested nonchalantly, "But he can take pictures right?" And like a flame that was blazing, the sparkle in Yukio's eyes was hard to ignore. Recognizing this as the beginning of what could be an adult's worst nightmare, Tezuka set limits. "He doesn't need to go far. Staying in his seat should be enough to have one or two tries."

Fuji tentatively bit his lower lip, peeking at Tezuka at every chance he got. "He'd also have to finish his breakfast, wouldn't he? No scraps or wastes."

Readjusting his glasses, Tezuka gazed at Yukio for an added measure. "Ah yes. Yukio, do you promise to do all that?"

"And to not destroy it?" Fuji asked finally.

Unsure of himself, the boy nodded slowly. There were some misgivings in the back of Fuji's mind but it wouldn't hurt to have the child try. With the same smile his godfather in photography had on that fine day, he handed it to Yukio who couldn't help squealing for joy. He struggled to keep balance with the shaky movements of the train as he stood and imitated Fuji's earlier ministrations with the lens.

Fuji's own love affair with photography started similarly. A photographer had set up in the park he and Yuuta always played in. He asked if he could try a go at it, and without hesitation the man agreed. It was a Polaroid. In the end the man gave him the pictures he'd taken. What had fascinated him the most was the ability of the device to capture the feelings he'd had in those moments with no words at all. Tokens in time could be collected with it. Bit by bit his heart fell to the hobby – to its intricacies and its simplicities. The painstaking focusing, speed setting and patient waiting were not inane things he had gone nuts over for obsessive compulsive reasons but because each aspect affected the outcome. One could alter the other and revolutionize the end result into something else. Nonetheless, the most important thing was the emotions that were packaged with it. Someone had given him a Polaroid awhile back but it was stowed away with his other things above them. It would have been too much of a hassle to get it though.

Leaning across the seat between him and Tezuka he hissed. "You do know I'll have to kill you if something happens."

"Nothing's going to."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm here." Tezuka looked at Fuji pointedly. He smirked and clarified the statement. "He'll behave because I'm here."

There was a mix of emotions that ran through Fuji. He reclined to his seat and covered his face. Then without warning he convulsed with laughter. The two across them were curious as to the sudden turn of events. Tezuka was puzzled and at wits end since he appeared to be the butt of many jokes of his friends and acquaintances alike. He murmured, "I'll pretend you're not laughing at me and I'll laugh with you for austerity's sake."

"And why would it be austere?"

"I'd be denying my pride." Trying to control his outburst, Fuji held onto his sides and shifted in his seat to avoid making any contact that would trigger it again.

Soon the train conductor, same as the one who had given them the ruler, passed them by and asked for their tickets. Congenially he had asked if the sweet child was anyone's. Proudly Yukio answered he was Tezuka's which added greatly to Fuji's amusement. Wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes, Fuji passed his ticket to the conductor. The man then busied himself with the other passengers.

Fuji suppressed another round of chortles with much difficulty. Surprisingly his enmity towards Tezuka had ebbed away as though it wasn't there in the first place. Even if he tried he couldn't muster enough ill will to remain that way. Impulsively he pointed at Tezuka intent to distance himself from him. "I'm still mad at you." He declared trying to prevent cracking a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tezuka hummed. "So I'm not insulting." It was more of a question than a statement - one that tested the waters between them.

"Never said anything. We could change that though."

There was a slight change in Tezuka's color at the mention of it. He shook his head fiercely, rapt with the excitement that came with it. "I'm in favor of keeping it this way."

Yukio plopped onto his seat and pouted at the jokes the two were having without him. It grabbed both adult's attention instantaneously. He returned the camera intact and bowed gratefully though a bit awkwardly on the chair. Apparently no satisfaction could be had with one or two. The film had been used until only half was free of the thirty six. Yukio formed the invisible barrier for the reestablished friendship the two just discovered. While wolfing down the remainder of his breakfast, he averred, "Mitsu-niichan is mine!"

* * *

Things had gone awry after Yukio laid claim on Tezuka. Whatever they had resolved away from the proverbial rock now faced a wall the length of China. Fuji had darted off on the first chance he saw to escape from the pressure needlessly given to him. He deftly exited his place by the window while all his companions were dead to the world. 

At the end of the car were the restrooms and phone booth. Stealing away for the purpose of calling he pushed the door to the small compartment and closed it behind him. To his left was the machine for phone cards that sold them with various designs of bullet trains on its face featuring the Nozomi line. He supplied it with a thousand yen and took the one it generated. To his right was the telephone. He passed his hand over the cool digits as he decided who to call up – his brother or Leon. It was all supposition but perhaps Leon had not trusted him enough or perhaps the Rowe family truly loathed his existence but if proven otherwise, he'd be the mistrusting one. Punching the numbers for an overseas call he waited to be connected. Better find out. It was about time he made one anyway.

The British accent carried over to his ears, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on the gray metal. "--Hello? Hello? Who's calling?--"

"--Hey.--"

"Shuusuke!" He could hear the hurried shuffling of papers and multitudes of pens dropping to the floor. "You haven't returned my calls at all!"

"Sorry. There were many things I needed to attend to."

"Well, that's fine. You're taking care of yourself presumably. Don't overexert yourself now."

"As if." Fuji grinned at the humor in the Leon's voice. "Oh yeah. My high school friends invited me for a trip Kumamoto. Don't bother calling home for a while."

"How long are you staying there?"

"About three days." He heard Leon mumble something like 'perfect, perfect' but he wasn't sure. Phone lines in moving vehicles weren't exactly the best. "--_Nee_, Leon, did you have me followed?--"

"--Pardon? The computer died unexpectedly. Would you know how to fix a short circuit? I think the hard drive fried.--"

A tad irritated, Fuji answered, "--**No**. Send it to the usual computer shop. Rowe, **did you** **– --**" He heard a soft boom from the other side of the line and for a moment thought he had been cut off. "--Leon? You okay?--"

When Leon responded he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed the tight hold he had on the receiver."--Just fine. The computer's gone haywire again. You were saying?--"

"--Nevermind. I'll ring again. I have to apologize to my brother first.--"

"--To Yuuta? You're fighting again? Well I don't know what to say that's pretty evil of you _oniisan_.--"

"--Oh shut up.--"

"--_A – i – shi – te – ru_, wasn't it?--"

"--Yeah love you too, jerk.--" And more softly he bade him farewell. Placing the receiver back, he was about to make his second call when someone knocked on the glass of the door. Some posh businessman in his well tailored suit.

Coming out of the closet like space, he gave space for entry and bowed in apology. He was surprised to find Tezuka waiting languidly by the wide automatic doors of the western styled comfort room.

"Yukio?" He asked, and Tezuka jerked a thumb towards the toilet.

"I'll head first then. We've got some hours to go so I think I'll get some shut eye." He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "With him around, he'd be raising hell beside me."

"Sorry about that. I never knew it was an issue."

"I understand. Somewhat." Fuji's eyes glazed over as he spoke. "Yuuta was like that back when..." _When had it stopped again?_ Tezuka looked at him expectantly but said nothing. Clearing his throat Fuji continued, "...when we were kids. I'll go ahead now." They parted and Tezuka could do nothing except stare at the diaper changing room.

Calling for the boy, he rapped on the divider. With no answer, he pushed the button behind him. Yukio was kneeling on the floor and holding the toilet bowl so firmly that his knuckles had turned white. He stooped beside him, held the child's hair up for him with his right hand and drew small circles on the child's back with his left. When the vomiting had stopped he led him across the toilet and to the changing room that served as a temporary sickbay for the nauseous.

Reaching for his back pocket he produced a pink round tablet. Handing it to him he smiled comfortingly. "Chew on this and swallow. It's for motion sickness. I'll come back with water so stay here okay?" Yukio accepted the pill quietly and stiffly. He was wary of abandoning him even if for a short while. "If you feel like throwing up again just run for the toilet."

He stood and made a beeline for car twelve, row twenty. He took the water from the food bag and the pack of medicines from the first aid kit Kaiya had given him. Excusing himself from Eiji he shook Oishi awake and asked him to come with. He described the symptoms as best as he could to his friend but said it was better to see for himself.

True enough Yukio didn't seem like he was suffering from kinetosis or vertigo. When they arrived no sooner had he squirmed, clutching at his midsection and yelped before running past them. It wasn't to heave what was left of his breakfast but to expel it through his rectum. The boy pleaded that they leave him alone since this was all very embarrassing to begin with.

They hung around beyond the restrooms, near the dresser and sink so as to not cause traffic. "He was well this morning."

Oishi sympathized. "What **did** you feed him?

"A banana, yogurt and a number of ham sandwiches."

The medical student looked skeptical but continued on doing the history exam. "Did you check the expiry? It may just be food gone bad. Especially non-pasteurized yogurt since it spoils easily."

"I can't remember checking actually."

"Did it look like cottage cheese?"

Tezuka drew a blank. He felt constricted with the understanding of this possibly being his fault. "I still have some. I'll get it."

As soon as Tezuka went, Yukio came out. Oishi checked for a fever and was glad to find none but the boy had broken into a cold sweat. "Did you leave everything as we told you?" Yukio nodded. In a quick inspection traces of blood were found but it was no more than a trickle. It was pure sludge, slush and slosh, completely liquid. He flushed the bowl, led the boy to wash their hands and sat back down in their sick bay.

Bottle and bag in hand, Tezuka came back. Oishi opened the container for confirmation and sure enough it had the beginnings of a good brew of spoilt fermented milk – creamy and lumpy. "I'm hardly licensed to diagnose but we'll have you on the BRATT diet for now: Banana, rice, apple sauce, toast and tea only." Yukio nodded weakly. Oishi fixed his eyes on Tezuka and explained in the most considerate manner he could. "This should pass soon so he'd better sleep it off. He'll also need lots of water to prevent dehydration. If he isn't so pale at noon he might as well eat regular food excluding those with huge amounts of oil."

Tugging at Tezuka's shirt, Yukio said with a quiver in his lip and a tremble in his hand, "This room isn't supposed to be this small is it? It was pretty big outside." Tezuka and Oishi looked at each other. To the boy's credit he wasn't admitting defeat to a tummy ache. Volunteering to carry the extraneous things Tezuka had on his person, Oishi gave them their time alone.

Tezuka knelt in front of the boy and opened his arms. Clinging onto his cousin's neck ardently, Yukio felt at ease. "Shh. Sleep. I'll bring you to your seat and you'll feel better when you wake up." Tezuka mumbled into the boy's ear. Touch was a tool for miracles as Tezuka would find out shortly. He rubbed Yukio's back to relax the boy's tense muscles, and soon the child had fallen prey to dream's temptations.

He walked out of the pristinely white room and back to his seat. Fuji had slumped over the armrest. It was, Tezuka assumed, pretty agonizing to be in such a position. Taking Yukio's original place, he lifted the armrest to his left and laid Yukio as comfortably as possible for the boy. Getting something for a light read, he cupped Fuji's cheek and tenderly pushed the other's head to use his shoulder as a pillow. He questioned himself if the younger man would again be infuriated for logic that would escape him but dismissed the thought. His migraine had finally lifted. Yukio would get better, and Fuji wasn't enraged. Peace was something you had to enjoy. Even though it had been by far a day more tiring than any tourney week he'd had, it had been the most serene.

**End Chapter 7**


	9. Happiness in Small Doses

**Revisions: **Grammar re-check. Added an Eiji crossdressing scene you won't want to miss and a few other details. Fixed awkward moments including the balloon scene.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.  
**Warning: **Minor violence for this chapter.Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. **There will be some FujiOC **in this story but this is **ultimately a TezuFu fanfic.**

**A/N:  
**I owe this to many people. Most of which I owe to **monster1** who is stopped me from making all those weird grammar mistakes and punctuation marks and to my sister who served as my muse all through out. Thank you very much.

Amusingly, the only thing missing there is Tezuka saying "I can show you the world" and Fuji answering "A dazzling place I never knew." Really! It's true.

Again the places are real (except bear park. Cuddly Dominon's real. Neat place by the way. Search it on the web). So if I lack in the description department do tell. I'll try and fix it. Though recently I noticed myself diverging from the most of what reality shackles with. Great. If I get too off course, tell me about that too. I distorted train schedules here in truth. But let's not talk about that.

I'm at a crisis with Oishi and Eiji. Writing them annoys me. Not because I don't like them but because I find them hard to read. Rather hard to see into the future. They're such a "present-time" group I can't see them much further. Oddly enough it's Oishi that's giving me the most problems.

Okay enough of this really long note. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone. :)

**PS reviews make nice Christmas presents ;)**

**Thank you also to Clam.Clam, yoshikochan, yamatoforever, tampabayrocky and Maron(leave your mail please!)**

**Thank you too reader and to all my previous reviewers. **

**

* * *

**

**Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 8  
Happiness in Small Doses**

Fukuoka prefecture was known for baseball, snowboarding and their bachelors. So it was not unusual for men in their mid-twenties, sometimes even in the prime age of forty, to come in companies with neither family nor girl in tow. It caused a ruckus as a darkly tanned girl suddenly began waving at Tezuka's group much too eagerly when no one had even seemed to recognize her.

"Thief-bro!" The name rewarded them with stares of varying degrees. From shocked to scared; wary to unforgiving. And they couldn't do anything about it. Pouting at the faceless reactions she received, the girl zipped for them and hugged Tezuka's free hand. Yukio barely acknowledged her arrival and clung unto his cousin's neck. "Thief-bro! Don't tell me you forgot already."

She was given an appreciative look by the four men. Her knee high boots offered more style than comfort. The shorts she donned revealed too much skin for winter, and the sleeveless army shirt didn't help either.

"Miyuki."

"Ping-pong! And Senri-niisan told me you'd changed. You're still the same!"

Oishi brightened at this piece of information and shook the girl's hands. "It's nice to meet you Miyuki-san. Thank you for taking care of Tezuka before."

Removing herself from her self-enforced hug, she blew at her nails. "Well thief-bro sucked at tennis so much that I **had** to teach him."

With piqued interest, Eiji joined the conversation. "You **taught** Tezuka tennis?"

Her cheeks colored at the question and she fumbled for an answer. "I didn't know he was recuperating from an injury then."

"We both had a case of the yips." Tezuka offered as an explanation.

Miyuki beamed and took the bags on Tezuka's left shoulder. "I'm Chitose Miyuki. I was ordered by Senri-niisan to take care of all of you so I will be your guide for today. Please take care of me." She bowed deeply, her pigtails bouncing as she did so, and the others made their introductory speeches as well. "I heard you booked rooms in the Washington Hotel. So shall we eat in Canal City first?"

* * *

Oishi sat immediately, thankful for the opportunity to relieve the burden on his shoulders. He observed as each of his friends settled at the round table. Tezuka was the next to take a seat and chose one directly across him, followed by Yukio who sat on Tezuka's left. Fuji took one seat apart from the bespectacled man, and Eiji deftly cut Miyuki off from taking root on Tezuka's right, leaving her to sit beside the medical student. 

They left most of the ordering up to Miyuki and Eiji who had become fast friends during the short walk to the restaurant with Tezuka pitching in with a bowl of clear soup for Yukio. In retrospect, it might have been the best to let Fuji order the meals in an Italian restaurant.

When the waiters had gone, Oishi was left to struggle with the silence that loomed over them and the many badly timed glances he'd been receiving from his former doubles partner. Though, somehow, conversation had sparked on their table, he preferred to stay out of it. Requesting an update on Tezuka's life was already done and over with. If it were not for the mere fact that they considered each other best friends, he might not even be here. Fuji did not seem as reluctant as he first thought on Sumire's going away party. The man was actually enthused to speak of anything regarding London, Oxford and Big Ben, but something stopped him mid-sentence often enough, especially when the memory they were recalling dated longer than two years ago. And then there was Eiji.

Eiji was a matter all on his own.

The two of them could keep pretending that there was nothing wrong. They could even fool the best drama troupe. He confided in Tezuka not for advice but for the confidence that their close friendship presented. Tezuka rebuked him silently for the idiocy but made no move nonetheless. With Fuji in the mix, he didn't know what to expect. He'd already received many warning looks from him, which he felt were unwarranted. Though neither of the two, he concluded, knew what the fight was all about. They could guess but guessing could only do a little better than being told to digest a lie.

That day was still fresh in his mind. Standing Eiji up on what would be their first official date was something he had not planned to do. But it was definitely the best course of action. They both waited for ten hours – Eiji by the fountain and him seated faraway carefully watching and effectively cutting his next class. Neither noticed lunch had passed or the sun had begun to set. The redhead tried calling him, of course, several times even but Oishi was too scared of picking up. He would lose what little resolve he had left.

Much like today.

"Right, Oishi?" Fuji looked at him meaningfully and tapped his hand lightly.

He acquiesced with a smile though to what he wasn't prepared to know. The arrival of the food let Oishi breathe and put some space between him and his friends. He couldn't handle any more stimuli. His senses were already overloaded.

In between mouthfuls of food, they planned their activities for the day, with Miyuki acting as head. "So if it's decided that you guys are splitting up, I'll escort the ones who'll have most trouble." There was a wave of voices with Oishi's at the forefront telling her they were fine but she brushed them off. "I like playing tour guide. It's a high school girl's dream. Anyway since Fuji-san and Eiji-san will be staying in Canal City, I'll go with Tezuka-san and Yukio-kun to Marine World. But Oishi-san are you sure you'll be fine staying behind for check in time?"

"What?"

Fuji tapped Oishi's hand again and that was when he realized he'd been conned.

* * *

Fuji and Eiji explored the depths of Canal City from its starting point to its ending spiral. They wove into the shops even going through the Jump collection on the lower ground floor. In the beginning, Oishi stayed but after sometime he'd excused himself to study as Fuji had earlier advised while they waited for three o'clock. 

A hand drawing from one of the Santa stalls was also something to look forward to. People in different shapes and sizes went for their own portraits, mostly caricatures. It was the perfect souvenir for the day. The place was brimming with young talents who held greater value than eager and dedicated greens. These artists did not only have skill with their hands but also charisma that only stopped short from a reunion with a lost friend. Their ability to speak extended from their mouths to their fluid movement and riveting eyes. Wherever they focused their customers on, they drank in and communed with each stroke of the pencil. It was testing to keep still when the red dressed elf sketching their faces was very much engaging in conversation.

Fuji massaged his thighs as inconspicuously as he could. The amount of pressure he unknowingly put was enough to bruise and break skin because his muscles complained as loud as if they were in constant motion. He did not want any attention on it but it would be impossible to ignore by someone watching as intimately as their artist. The boy reprimanded him lightly then inquired of his well-being. Eiji poked at him in question. "Just stress." Fuji snaked an arm around his best friend as a self-enforced check and balance.

Santa's elf smacked his lips together and passed the illustration board over to them. "I won't keep you anymore then. It's done. I hope you like it, sirs." It would be an understatement to say that these youngsters were good. They were above and beyond talented. They took time to admire and praise his work. When another customer had come up, they gave their thanks and payment. They proceeded towards the amusement circle to further marvel at their cartooned selves and to finally rest their tired feet.

The place was beautiful and Fuji couldn't stop the trigger-happy sensation. If one looked up, the area transformed into a coliseum bathed in red, adorned with greenery and bright lights for the season. It affected the sky in a way that gave its infinity a definite border and yet a deeper endlessness. Eiji commented how they looked like tourist kids but neither minded. The vines cascaded from the balconies of the shopping center. And from their standpoint, what they both dubbed as the "Riverwalk", taken from the Starwalk of Hollywood, it looked like a waterfall of green. The river fountains sprayed them, giving them a light dousing. The water blended with laughter. The air was heavily veiled with the joy of each person. The mime show continued to impress the crowd unfailingly- from a botched kamehame wave to the impersonation of Van Gogh.

"So Eiji, is this article worthy?"

The redhead beat his chest and laughed. "Anything's article worthy as long as I make it."

The sharp feeling from yesterday came back. Previous misgivings on the source of his restlessness drained away. Before Tezuka told the truth, this sensation would still be an unknown danger to him. Even if he now knew that he couldn't do much except run for his life. Fuji clasped Eiji's left hand in his and hissed. "I'll take commission for the photographs. We'll make it sell."

"And go into advertising? No way! I love my job." Eiji didn't have to be signaled twice. They ran for the basement. In between gulps of air Eiji was wondering whether or not his friend realized the futility of their attempt. With what Fuji had willingly divulged up to now, one wrong turn could lead them straight to six feet under. Deciding between the overpopulated escalator and the uninhabited stairs Fuji pulled him for the latter option. Jumping three steps at a time, both took to their earlier route backwards. At the last step Eiji nearly skidded causing them to hit the glass door and stumble thereafter to an enlarged comic book scan of Bleach and other popular titles.

The basement was, by far, the most visited; second only to the amusement show above. They careened the area and foraged for an acceptable hiding spot. Past two or three Lolita stores and cosplay stalls, through gashapon alleys and blending with the general crowd, they haphazardly took an article of clothing and entered a dressing room together.

Fuji lifted an eyebrow at the choice, wondering if they would be able to save face later. "Really, Eiji, who's the French maid?"

Eiji whelped and let go of the dress as if it were on fire. Laughing nervously, he took it again and pressed it against his body for a good measure. His reflection was awkward and no matter how girly his friends proclaimed him to be, skirts did not look cute or cool on him at all. "I dunno, maybe the outfit was secretly calling for me and telling me to start a new career." There was a flurry of running outside before becoming deathly quiet. Taking a peek at the bottom, both noticed two pairs of feet blocking their booth effectively.

"Okyaku-san, we have a customer. Please wait in line."

A man tried at manhandling the pristine girl but it was ineffective. It was as if she was born with a bouncer's powers. He put back in one sweeping motion the tail of his overly large trench coat, large enough to be mistaken for a cloak. "They're with me, get out of the way."

"They? Nonetheless she's still trying on her clothes. Please don't cause commotion."

The curtain drew open and out came Eiji wearing the black and white frock he'd chosen earlier. He stared blankly for a few seconds. When the man in black had not left he cleared his throat. "Miss, sorry I think it's one size too small." Eiji squeaked in his imitation of a female voice. The girl was unfazed and handed him another set of the French maid costume. Eiji pressed it against himself checking the length of the dress and noted it ended mid-thigh. "No. Still too short. Have anything longer? And you there, like what you see?"

The hulking man closed in on him and stretched out an arm. It passed right under Eiji's ear, above his shoulder and took hold of the half-open curtain. His jacket had an opening as if it was for there for the sole purpose of letting him see the sordid grin plastered on his face.

Sweat trickled down Eiji's spine as fear gripped him. When he had snapped out of it, he screamed for the cops. "Hentai! Ecchi!" He flung the extra dress at the man and held it down. Mouthing to Fuji that he'd follow, he struggled with the fighting mass of lace and ribbon.

To Fuji, abandoning a friend was over and beyond despicable. He disarmed the fellow as quickly as possible and roped their pursuer with the apron's belt. The saleslady hit the man finally with an estimate at the neck area. He crumbled to the floor in a feeble heap of cotton. Eiji set to securing him tightly by the shop post.

The lady held the cordless phone and motioned for the dressing room. "Sirs, if you don't want to go through all that bureaucracy you might as well leave before the police come rushing in." Eiji whizzed towards the booth and made getting out of the girl clothes his first priority.

"I'll pay for the damages." Fuji offered, bowing slightly in embarrassment and humility.

Agreeing to it, she cashed the two articles of clothes in. "Thank you. You can keep the dress as a souvenir." She giggled and added as an after thought. "Next time sirs, try to choose the adult section for clothing. You might not luck out next time." The items on the shelves were for children latest possible fifteen.

Even more mortified of having been seen fitting the costume, Eiji dragged Fuji and darted for the exit at the far end of the building. They crossed the street and hopped over a fence to a neglected city park. Police cars passed them by and if they squinted, they would be able to catch sight of the arrest. After a breather on the railings, they doubled up. In hindsight, minus the life or death threat, it would be funny to see Eiji wear the French maid costume one which was two sizes too small.

Eiji raised the plastic bag they'd be taking home. "I told you it was a new line for my career. I have **so** many job opportunities!"

Snickering Fuji pulled his friend farther into the park. "Let me join you. After all I'm still..." Fuji trailed off when he had seen the sight before him. His already weakened knees buckled, forcing him to kneel on the cold pavement. After mustering the will to say it aloud, he finished with his breath leaving him. "...jobless."

The wall of greenery was lined with homeless people who worked on the things people threw away. It was an area well hidden by commerce and development. An old man was fishing on the polluted side of the river for either live catch or garbage. The tents were made up of plastic straw mats people used for transport. It barely provided warmth if at all. Kids were playing by the flower beds and the well-lit tree that served as a main attraction.

"Bocchama, could I ask you to move your foot? It's getting pretty cold." An old lady rasped as she picked on something they accidentally stepped on - a cigarette butt.

Eiji steered his friend away from the site and towards the toilet. "Really, Fuji, are they **that **well off in Europe?"

Fuji tried the tap and splashed his face with the ice-cold water. He needed to wake up. "No, but I was semi-cloistered. Student visa. Dorm life. Not much of a chance to go out." It was a universal problem, Fuji knew, but he just couldn't turn a blind eye. Then again he was being naïve. "You must be thinking of how weird I am."

"No, Fuji. I'm thinking of how people like you saved the world. Let's do it one at a time." Eiji patted him on the back then pulled him in a tight hug. "But first let's fix you."

Feeling stubborn, Fuji requested. "Let's not tell Tezuka about this, ne? All of it."

Eiji pouted in an express dislike for the idea but chose to keep quiet. Nodding to the inane appeal he pushed the corners of Fuji's mouth to upturn. It was a promise. They headed out and on a random venture, chose a kid they'd be giving Christmas a whole new meaning to.

* * *

Oishi hefted his bag on the queen-sized bed, the only bed in the room, and thanked the bellboy. When no one had returned at six, he asked for assistance from the hotel staff and left the keys under the name of Kikumaru and/or Fuji with a spare for Tezuka. No matter how light anyone packed he couldn't bring all their things to the sixth floor alone. 

He unzipped the biggest stroller and spread the various textbooks he'd brought along on the floor. Sitting on his haunches, he arranged the heavy reading according to level of difficulty. He had been unsure if he wanted to pursue medicine as a profession until the very end of college. His family was supportive of course but he didn't know if the urge to take it was his own or theirs that they had laid before him.

Flipping open his Atlas of Human Anatomy, he stopped at a random organ. The heart. The heart has two representations known by the world - the anatomic model and the child's. He hovered over the page and formed the latter model to superimpose it on hard cold fact. They were worlds apart in differences. Closing the text, he recited the parts and functions of the muscle. _Coronary arteries, parietal peritoneum, visceral peritoneum, right atrium, right ventricle, left atrium, left ventricle..._

The lock clicked open and a healthy Yukio came bounding inside. "Shuichirou-niisan! Look, I've got a dolphin key chain!" The little boy brandished the freebie from Marine World. It was a light blue dolphin curved in a perfect jump and was just about the size of Yukio's hand. "Ano ne, ano ne, they let me feed the dolphins and pat it on the head! There were lots of fishies and Yukio couldn't believe his eyes. There were colorful fishies. Mitsu-niichan even told me a story of the angel fish and the devil fish."

"Really? That's great. Would that be the one where angel fish guard even the devil fish who loves to prey on him?"

Yukio nodded his head hurriedly, and Tezuka poked him on the forehead. "Keep doing that and your head will really fall off." He hoisted his cousin off his best friend and seated him on the bed. "Shuichirou-nii is studying. Let's not disturb him for awhile, okay?"

"I wasn't really." Oishi fixed himself on the floor to sit Indian style and more dignified. "Seems like you guys had lots of fun. Where's Miyuki-kun?"

Yukio bounced on top of the bed, which warranted another light scolding from his cousin. "She took off as soon as we got inside the park. Said it was too expensive for her."

"Didn't you get that from Atobe as well? He's shelling out a lot for us. I feel like I've accumulated a million yen debt I can't pay."

Tezuka paused in thought then proceeded with his unpacking. "He owes me. Big time. Anyway, we leave what time tomorrow? Yukio, let's get you cleaned up." The little boy went into the bathroom dutifully and did as his cousin ordered.

"Train leaves at 15:10; breakfast is at seven and checkout is at one. We can have lunch at the station." Oishi informed his friend. His stomach growled though it didn't feel as if he'd done much between lunch and dinner. "What about food tonight?"

"Order. We'll put it on Atobe's tab."

Oishi contemplated on Tezuka's current mean streak and chose to defend Atobe even if it would never be appreciated by the young entrepreneur. "Tezuka, Yukio won't mind our sleeping together, right?"

* * *

Village Aso was a small tight knit community. One could traverse it for a day and have a second round. Even though Oishi rented a car for themselves. If asked he would have said it was to make up for lost time seeing that they'd arrived pretty late. Everyone speculated otherwise and concluded that it had been his being cooped up in the hotel with only books, bags and more books. Eiji offered to go to a variety of places but the majority was for the air balloon festival. 

As per usual in a cultural activity, the streets were jam-packed with parlor game stalls. Little kids ran around with their guardians closely behind. Yukio ran up to the center street and waved at his own guardians to hurry. He sidled up the goldfish stall and crouched down looking lovingly at the orange gold critters. Trying once, twice and finally thrice, he made a face as his catcher always burst at the last second. When Eiji had begun to show off, he made the owner run for his money.

Taking particular fondness for a squid mask, Fuji lined up for a shooting game. In spite of his clothes, he strapped his hard won prize onto his head. He would look like the Takoyaki vendor beside them if not for his plain shirt and jeans. Without words Yukio expressed his envy. Fuji ended up winning them all masks from the stall.

The mask-wearing group tried a hand at all the different games with the Tezuka-Yukio pair showing the most fervor. They never skipped a beat even if after their first two winning streaks were ended by consequent losses.

With the night beginning to settle, they barricaded around one large air balloon that would fit all of them together. The conductor laughed and let them board as soon as he was geared up.

"First time in a hot air balloon?" Four nods and one shake. "Well let's take you away. Fireworks will start in an hour so we're going to have to go faaaar away before that happens."

"Will we still get to see the fire-flowers?" Yukio piped as he settled on the stool at their feet.

"Yup, kid but at a safe distance. Can't have you on fire now, can we?" Upon closer inspection the conductor was female, and Yukio chose it appropriate to state his revelation. He received a noogie for it. "Anyone who's scared can back out now before we set off." All of them had a tinge of fright painted in them but no one wanted to sit this out. Accepting their witless reactions as an affirmative, she confirmed the lift off.

She turned up the gas burner. Soon the distance between the basket floor and the asphalt had grown in expanse that one could only swallow any trepidation he had left. Pointing to the north, she formed the figure of a mountain. "That's where Kabutoiwa is. Been there?" She said over the sound of the wind as it picked up. "It's great for young lads like you. You seem like the athletic type. Then again, there's that Fureai Farm. Plenty, plenty things to do in Aso village. Many hot springs too." The lady pilot trailed off as she concentrated on the task at hand. Danger was not something you played with and tempted.

"Makes you feel like we're high school kids." Oishi averred.

"Like road tripping." Eiji supplied.

"Like time traveling!" Yukio suggested. Friendly debate erupted between the two with the precursor acting as juror.

Tezuka observed quietly. Road trips would stop time. Time travel would erase the very definition of an instant. Outside the basket the bulbs and the decorations became small penlights. Merriment was drowned by the gusts of air yet the festive mood reached them. He glanced at the other who kept out of the banter.

Fuji had been extracting his camera from a hidden pocket when he felt Tezuka's stare. He beamed, taking Tezuka's picture.

Tezuka returned the gesture and joined the discussion. "No, it's like picture taking."

"Exactly." Fuji voiced, flashing his camera in rapid succession.

The blast of the gunpowder cut their conversation short. The light show was beginning. Reds splattered over greens and yellows. One after the other, rockets zoomed to spread its simpering lights. Blues sprouted in the black sky similar to hydrangeas. The throng of people below them gave sounds of varying appreciation. To all the people in the balloons, it was more than just beautiful. The attraction was captivating. It was as if you could pluck the blazing flowers from their stems and keep them burning for eternity.

The last explosion covered the sky with innumerable flora and marked midnight. Melody entered their ears, and Fuji was the first to recognize the Christmas carols for what they were. He laughed at the slurred attempt of his friends at the western greetings and they all laughed with him. Kyushu was probably the only island in Japan that didn't treat the Christian holiday as a commercialized hype.

It wasn't all that surprising to find time had flown by the end. They had okonomiyaki for dinner only eating it in the Toyota. It was half past two when they had entered the hotel and were eternally grateful for Miyuki's help checking in earlier that day. Yukio slept soundly as an appendage of his cousin, and the adults were envious of him. They took to their rooms and closed the doors for the night.

Oishi readied his things for their leave as Tezuka tucked his cousin to sleep. He folded his clothes and found a brochure of Aso as a tourist spot. It featured the mountainous range and the hot springs mentioned earlier. "Weren't you planning on hiking?"

"Not with my cousin. Why?" Stepping out of the bathroom, Tezuka sat beside his friend. He saw the pamphlet, his eyes glazing over the thought. "Ah, Kabutoiwa would be nice at sunrise."

Oishi cocked his head to one side. If he remembered correctly, Tezuka had the same reaction when the conductor had talked of the viewpoint. "You've gone there before?"

"No. That's what the flyer says." He replied pointing to a section with exclusive information for hikers and sightseers. Reading it aloud made him want to head out more, even at this late hour.

Oishi resumed his folding and packing. He had always been proud when he learned how to hook Tezuka and when to reel it in. "You know, it will be some time before you get to hike somewhere new again." He paused in thought. "I'm pretty sure that Tokyo mountains already bore you."

Tezuka chortled but it died out.

"I'd go with you but I'd fall asleep on my feet at this rate. If you go there now, you'll just be in time for the sunrise you've been waiting for." Oishi stood to prepare the bath. When he had not heard Tezuka move, he threw at the man the car keys. At the back of his mind he knew he'd regret sleeping away the three-day vacation but he'd blame it on the travel. His body couldn't acclimatize fast enough, and grades and health always came first. Kyushu was just too darned far from his civilization. "Don't worry about Yukio, and if by chance you get stuck somewhere, we'll meet at the station at three."

The bathroom door closed, and Tezuka was left to finger the metal. The opportunity to see Kabutoiwa had been one of the main reasons he came after all. He kissed Yukio good night and made a dash for the car. He almost jumped out of his skin when he had caught a glimpse of Fuji beside him.

"Where are you going?"

Tezuka buckled up before easing out of his parking space. He'd have to cross out any real trekking if Fuji was to tag along but he didn't mind. "I wanted to see if the in between of heaven and earth really exists."

Fuji chuckled at the determined look on his friend's face. "And you're not taking anybody, huh?"

"And you are what?"

"A stowaway in hiding." Fuji stated in a singsong voice, holding his knees together. He pressed scan on the radio and it skipped stations every minute or so. When Tezuka had thought he'd finally made up his mind he would change the song again. It was tempting to hold the other man still and just as distracting.

No one took to the road this late at night. The gentle slope up the majority of the valley was spent in quiet companionship. The radio station Fuji had settled with buzzed pleasantly and served as a filler throughout the drive. They welcomed the cool breeze the night offered and kept the windows open. Pampas grass grew taller and taller in average as they went uphill. Its flowers bent with the wind, silently obeying it. Pity they were dead with the season. Even now, they provided beautiful imagery of silver feathers unfurling from its body.

They alighted upon reaching the observation deck of the mountain. Fuji whistled. "I wish I hadn't left the camera when I snuck in."

"I thought you were glued to that thing." It wasn't contempt in his voice, Tezuka debated later, but after twenty blackmail threats multiplied by a thousand from those who benefited from the same material, he'd had adequate experience with it.

Fuji moved to sit on the hood of the car. Stretching, he patted the area beside him. "There is value to the absence of proof. Moments are cherished with the heart rather than memory, Tezuka."

The melancholy in Fuji's voice was hard to miss. Tezuka had not forgotten his promise to Yuuta and wondered really on how much help he could really give. All of them expected a more eventful day but that was quickly dwindling away to nothing but a wish. Everyone believed that time spent together would give Fuji a jolt in the subconscious. Nothing had changed.

As sunrise was still about an hour away, Tezuka surmised, he smiled. Locking the car, he offered to take Fuji's hand. "Then let's take you somewhere you'll never forget."

Fuji had never taken to uncertainty well but with his friend, it had always been that way. He searched for any sign that this was a joke for this place was just as new to him. Tezuka stood with a slight bow and an outstretched arm. It was hard to say no. Fuji slipped his hand in Tezuka's and mumbled. "I'll kill you if you lead me to a rooftop." That was the first time Fuji heard him laugh unrestrained. It was a low reverberating tune that flowed deep from its origin.

They took to the foliage of the mountain. Without the proper shoes or equipment, they stumbled and tripped so often that Fuji couldn't keep track of it anymore. The white boulders that marked their path were slippery with the small trickle presumably from a stream. Every once in awhile Tezuka would shout a warning over his shoulder and patiently wait for Fuji to make it across a small precipice. If they came to close to a tall patch of green it would cut thinly at their bare skin but not once did Tezuka let go. He held Fuji's hand tightly and somewhere during their slow climb, he intertwined it with his.

The viewing point of Kabutoiwa was sufficiently high up that it didn't take them more than thirty minutes to arrive the end of the trail. True to his word, it was more enchanting than anywhere Fuji had been to. They stood at a place just above the lower clouds. He could almost reach out and hold the white puffs of plume. The silvery grass towered over them with its flowers tickling his nose. And in the horizon, the day had just begun.

"You know," Fuji murmured. He was reluctant to remove his hand and relished the few seconds it would stay that way. "I feel like I've done this before."

"Maybe you have." was Tezuka's immediate reply. He led him to a rock bed, and they sat watching the rest of the day greet them. "Does it matter? We're cherishing moments more precious than memories can remember."

* * *

A knock on his door disturbed Eiji's sleep. Rubbing his eyes at the visitor's impatience, he hollered. "Hold your horses and wait!" He honestly didn't mind spending his vacation in La La Land. It was much more interesting if he had the time to explore. He matted his hair down as much pleasingly possible and grumbled on the way to the intruder. Swinging the door for effect, he growled. "What?" 

Oishi blinked. "It's twelve. Aren't you eating yet?"

Realization warmed over him. Apologizing under his breath, he let his friend in. "Has Fuji come back? I couldn't sleep until four because of him."

Stepping inside carefully, Oishi closed the door behind him. "He isn't here?"

"Not since around two thirty. He went over to you room to borrow the map. We lost ours." Eiji pulled a fresh shirt on and washed his face. "Not that he isn't old enough but where is he? Leon's been calling him."

"He's probably with Tezuka then. He went to Kabutoiwa last night." Eiji looked at him through the mirror while he brushed his teeth. It was comical how they were still acting comfortable around each other.

"So I'm guessing Yukio isn't with you either." Oishi added later.

Eiji spat the foam in his mouth and attempted at garble-speak. "Yu-chan's missing?" The fierce look on Eiji's face startled Oishi for a second time. He dropped all pretenses and took out the stick in his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"That's what I came here for."

"No you didn't. You came here to eat and dammit, Oishi I'm sure you've been pacing outside the door for an hour." Wiping his face with the towel he fixed the front buttons of his shirt and pulled on a wool cap. "Why? Can't you trust me?"

Sidestepping the question he deadpanned. "He said he was going out with an ojichan."

Eiji didn't know whether he should be angry at Oishi for being so lax or with himself for being livid. "Yu-chan's a kid for crying out loud! When you were his age your parents wouldn't have let you alone with Tezuka either!" The other man paled at the argument.

The redhead sighed. "Does he know?"

"He's not answering his phone."

"And Fuji's is here." There were only two ways they could do this and both required help from the police. One was to start searching immediately. The other was to wait and hope he comes back safe. "Let's inform the desk and instruct them on how to handle Tezuka. We'll go to the police from there."

* * *

"Your cellphone's ringing." 

Tezuka blinked from his disgruntled state. They had fallen asleep at the peak, supporting each other's weight sandwiched by a tree and stone slab. Their wake caused only the increasing warmth on their skin as the day inched away. He squinted at the crossroad, almost making a wrong turn. "Could you get that for me? I don't trust myself to multitask yet."

Fuji dipped his head in search for the offending piece of contraption. "Eiji. Sorry about last night."

Kikumaru could have woken the dead with his scream. Tezuka hit the breaks hard with shock and yanked the phone from Fuji's hold. "What do you mean Yukio's missing?"

Fuji sequestered the abused phone from the older man's grip and put it on speaker mode. He motioned for him to keep driving slowly. There was an audible gulp before Eiji related what Oishi had told him. He stuttered to add more. "The suspect has also contacted the hotel. I'll play the recording:

"_(Sato Yukio is with me. Please tell Tezuka-kun to not worry and start calling unnecessary people. He'll be back by 4:45)_ End of record. His background was pretty noisy as it is. We couldn't understand the rest. We've been trying to contact you for an hour now. We cancelled all thought of calling the police after hearing this. Oishi's been on the edge since this morning."

The voice in the recording was vaguely familiar to Tezuka but he couldn't pin it on anyone. "...We'll meet you in the lobby."

Fear held Fuji close when Tezuka speeded downhill. He touched Tezuka's left arm with his hand and whispered, "Recklessness won't magically produce your cousin." He held on tighter than expected that it was almost hurtful.

Tezuka pursed his lips and conceded. The vice grip on his left arm was loosened but not let go of until the hotel came into view. Oishi ran up to the car and even helped Tezuka out of it. As much as he wanted to point the finger, it was of no use. It would just destroy everything. No one expected this to happen.

Eiji jogged towards them and proposed, "Let's split up. I'm done with waiting."

"I might even have an idea where he is." Fuji took on a pensive air and continued, "But no, I'm not completely sure so we might as well divide."

The decision was left to Tezuka in the end. He vetoed them and opted for a compromise. "Oishi, Eiji, both of you need to get back in time tomorrow. Head for the station now before you're late. We'll try to catch up."

"We'll take care of your things here." Oishi offered. When he wouldn't, couldn't look at anyone in the eye a soft touch on his shoulder had made him jerk his head up.

"Stop worrying Oishi, we're going to find Yukio. No one's blaming you." Fuji assured him soothingly. It was an assuaging thought and though it was not reason enough Oishi took some liberties in forgiving himself only if Yukio was unscathed. "I'll take a northbound route."

"Then I'll take south, meet here at six." Tezuka announced, ready to depart. He returned the keys to his best friend and patted him on the back. "Fuji's right. I'll leave our things with you."

Eiji handed Fuji his phone before reminding him. "We may be in over our heads, don't you think?"

_

* * *

__Found him. _

The first things Fuji saw were Yukio's tears, a stranger, the hand holding Yukio's and a forceful tugging. Fatigued, he wasn't thinking straight anymore. Instinct took over him. He ran towards the twosome. "Who do you think – " he heard him begin to say and punched him squarely on the face. The man fell with the impact and had his face greet the floor.

He made a half-turn and faced the boy. "Yukio, come on, let's go. Don't talk to strangers like that!"

Yukio screamed. Fuji was grabbed from behind and thrown into the air in one great sweep. The man he attacked a while ago was hunched on his legs, waiting and before he fell gave him two strong blows on the abdomen. He flew across the park for a good two meters before sliding against the gravel.

The assault made his body numb all over. It wasn't just his abdomen that hurt. His whole right side ached from the friction. His hearing was impaired by static, his sleeve was torn, and a metallic taste washed over his mouth. He struggled to stand. Defending five year-old kids from bullies in the past was different from defending them now, especially when the little brats grew up to be strong twenty year-old men and the victims were still just as small. He coughed out some blood. When he had done that, the sounds became clearer, and he could hear Yukio screaming for his father.

"Papa, stop it! Stop it Syuusuke-niisan! Why are you fighting?! Don't fight!" Yukio was crying for a whole different reason now. He hugged his father's legs and made sure to keep them locked in place. He peeked at Fuji and whimpered.

Fuji groaned. _It was his father. His __**father. **_He stood and covered his stomach with his two hands. The pain wouldn't go away anytime soon. It was as if he was reliving the attack Kirihara gave him a hundred times over and then some. The slow walk back to the pair was excruciating and humiliating. When he had gathered the courage to look at the man he had assailed and so wonderfully lost to, he saw the emotion that Yukio's father held was neither fury nor annoyance. It was pure unadulterated shock. He dipped his head in shame, doing so he saw Yukio still crying on his father's pant leg mumbling weakly.

"Yukio, I'm leaving." Sato stared at him then patted his son's head. "You're the friend of Kunimitsu? Forgive me, I need to leave. Apply some ointment on your right arm and try not to get your stomach hit by anything else. You'll be fine in a day or two." He paused and eased out of the kid's vice grip. "Don't let him follow me." For a moment Fuji thought he saw a flicker of regret then it was gone. Sato pushed his son towards the brunette and bade his good-bye, briskly walking away.

Up till now, Yukio had kept as quiet as possible. Though agitated, he never interfered in the short exchange Fuji and his father had. When he had realized his father **wasn't **going to come back and that he **wasn't **being taken with him, he ran towards the same direction as fast as his feet could carry him. But Sato was already gone from the periphery of either.

Fuji was at a loss for words. He had foolishly butted in because of panic, fatigue and paranoia. His body hurt, but hearing Yukio's wails tore at his heart. He ran after him not knowing what he was doing anymore. Catching up in no time, he blocked his path, kneeled and held him in an awkward hug. He didn't exactly hear the conversation, but whatever it was Yukio didn't seem to care as long as he was with his father. The boy was still thrashing about, **fighting** Fuji to free himself. Yukio wanted his father to take him home. Then all too suddenly, everything stopped. The sniffling was gone. The small hands pounding on his chest had fallen dead. Yet Fuji couldn't let go. He understood the boy. These feelings were akin to a lost friend knocking at his door.

"Yukio," Fuji whispered and hugged the crying kid tighter. "What does your mother look like?"

The question surprised them both but Yukio managed to answer. His mama was beautiful. Thick long soft curly black hair. Yellow orbs that seemed to glow the same way that rock shone. Tall. Graceful. Pretty. Warm. Soft. Loving. His voice cracked at the very end, but persevered.

"You love her very much, ne?" Hopefully what helped Yuuta fifteen years ago would help now. He pulled away and tenderly kissed the kid's brow, staying there for a few seconds, then his right cheek, then his left eye. There was a comforting smile on his face and whatever happened in their first meeting was forgotten. He stroked Yukio's hair lovingly, and gazed into his eyes for a few seconds. It wasn't pity. They were kindred spirits. He rested his forehead on Yukio's, lidded his eyes and murmured. "Close your eyes and if only for a few seconds, imagine I'm her."

Yukio didn't need to close his eyes. He threw himself at Fuji, calling him 'mama' over and over again until the sun set and he fell asleep.

* * *

When Tezuka agreed to split up, he had not thought of the possibility Fuji's pursuers coming up. He berated himself for being stupid. He had not thought period. Fuji sounded pained and tired over the phone. Barely able to keep the mouthpiece close the man was faint as he tried hard to describe where he was. Entrance of bear park – wherever that was. 

According to the tourist map, a zoo park was near their hotel but after having gone on the opposite end it took him longer than he felt it should.

The bright lights of Cuddly Dominion had begun to shut down and the fireworks from the balloon festival were starting up ahead. He ran for the entrance gate and asked, more like demanded where his friend and cousin were. After some incoherent descriptions Tezuka got his bearings and did it over from the beginning, even took out pictures in the process. "Have you seen these two people?"

The security guard scrutinized the pictures trying to bring forth some recollection of the faces that had passed him. With no luck, he shook his head. "No one's inside except the workers. We close early these days."

Tezuka quickly tucked away the photos. It was one thing to have a little boy missing; having an adult injured and pursued with him was another. "Are you absolutely sure? They may have been attacked or assaulted."

"The animals housed here are completely friendly sir unless they were attacked first." A new voice parried.

Tezuka frowned and faced Chitose Senri. "Not the animals, Chitose. Have you seen them or at least one of them?"

The Hawaiian dressed man shrugged. "Hundreds of kids flock here, Tezuka. Do you honestly think I'd recognize the boy? I'm worrying half the time that one of them will start wreaking havoc. As for Fuji, it's a negative. He hasn't been anywhere inside." When Tezuka didn't look convinced, he raked at his hair and sighed. "Look, I'd help you if I could but strictly no one's allowed inside past closing time. It's nearly five and we stop admittance at 4:30. I'm sure they're not there. Do you have anything else you're going on?"

"4:37. Entrance of bear park."

The security guard started with a choke. "Cuddly Dominion is fairly new sir, but if your friend came here when he was around the age of your cousin he might know of the public park hosting bear like features. Locals called it bear park. It's also a five minute walk from here."

"Tell me how to get there."

It was difficult to pinpoint on the tourist map but the nostalgic smile on the young guardsman didn't leave. "If Chitose-san allows, I can take you there."

The manager didn't even contest it internally. "Just be back in time for the change in shifts, Masa-san. I'll cover for you, and Tezuka, this is for taking care of my sister."

Tezuka didn't consider it as something he needed to be thanked for but took it graciously. He bowed low to both men and asked his guide to take lead. As he followed, he caught sight of the train station and was glad he asked Oishi to go on a head with their baggage. They might still make it. More than that, he'll get the other two in safer ground faster. The security guard was correct. Fuji and Yukio were by the swings.

When they had approached them Tezuka asked Masa to get any form of first aid he'd be able to get hold of. Fuji was hunched in a guarding position for Yukio. He pinned the boy to the wall not only effectively blocking anyone from getting to the youngster but also baring himself as an impromptu shield.

Fuji regained some level of lucidity and croaked. "I met Yukio-kun's father."

Asking for some space, Masa peered at the two. He took of his cap and efficiently began what he was trained to do. "You should report who did this to you sir."

When Fuji had stopped in mid-sentence, Tezuka panicked. "He lost consciousness." The security guard swabbed the right arm with iodine solution in a circular motion and cleaned the rest with alcohol as a temporary replacement for hydrogen peroxide.

Helplessness was unfamiliar to Tezuka. It was the prevalent emotion now. "Will we be able to catch the 5:15 train? I suppose he'll be safer home."

Masa looked at him straight in the eye and broke out into a lopsided grin. "I'll run with you."

**End Chapter 8**


	10. Boxing Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters and plot though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.  
**Warning: **Minor violence for this chapter. Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. **There will be some FujiOC** in this story but this is **ultimately a TezuFu fanfic.**

**A/N:**

First off I have to admit that in the part where Sengoku is saying some technical stuff, while true I did some research, I don't think it was enough. If there's error to it please tell me. Why Sengoku chose this occupation is more of a whim. If you find it weird just tell me, I'll do some fangirling with you too :)

**My deepest thanks go to monster1 who did a fast job beta-ing the chapter even if I'm too slow to produce. So slow that people think I've fallen off the planet.**

On that note, telling me you're still following the story is really encouraging. Whatever comment you give is love.

**Thank you also to Clam.Clam, yamatoforever, Alaena Flame Dragonstar, Thr0u6hTh31c3, and from the users of lj darkmeira, criskanaschiro, tampabayrocky and eternalwind you guys are the best.**

**Thank you too reader and to all my previous reviewers. **

**

* * *

**

**Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 9  
Boxing Day **

The train ride back to Hakata was relatively spent in peaceful recluse. Many thanks went to the policeman who offered his help graciously. Thus a relieved happiness filled the silence they threw in the air. When Kikumaru had seen the assault on Fuji he refused to be seated anywhere else but beside him even after Fuji woke. It came to a point where Fuji was hard pressed to convince the redhead he was fine. Speculation aside, Fuji was doing well, not passing up a chance to join in light banter. There wasn't much else to do in Fukuoka except idle away in the station.

It was within the last hour before their arrival in Tokyo that all hell broke loose. Tell tale signs began showing when Fuji had frequented the lavatory more than normal. On his tenth or so trip he screamed in imagined agony. It was a dizzying experience. He could hardly breathe. Blinking away the pain worked for only the first few seconds before a nightmare of cuts and bruises had suddenly come crawling, covering his skin. Hacking up a cough, he could faintly identify the smell of fire, gas and its fumes. Grasping neither how nor for how long he was plastered on the floor, he struggled to keep conscious. An odd sensation on his side trickled down his neck. Intuition told him it was blood. Catching his bearings, he took in his predicament. This was no longer the train ride to Tokyo. Surprising himself, he moaned instinctively. "_Otousan_". His brain had been overcompensating when it drew a blank. He wasn't supposed to be on Fifth Avenue in an overturned car. _Is __**this**__ father's car crash of two years ago?_ _Then why am I here?_

A lady freaked at the sight of him collapsed on the train floor. It brought him back, effectively making him aware of his problem. He was fighting hard to breathe. The inspiration was halting. The expiration was hurting. Although it would only be seconds before he blacked out he managed to croak for Tezuka. Attendants ran towards the shrill cry. With no doctors except a student and a medic, redressing opened gashes was the only assistance they could offer. The next imperative was the hospital. It should have been the first.

The crew was efficient and precise with their work. The ambulance was there even before the train eased to a stop at the platform. Everything from then on was a distended world of white and red. Yet the spaces in between were far and empty. Everyone hung onto every beep the heart monitor gave. It was everyone's lifeline. The group tailed behind the blaring ambulance by taxi. Roads became more desolate in every turn even as the day slowly started.

Once in the hospital, Tezuka volunteered any information at hand. With an unshakeable need to get distracted, he volunteered to do the paper work and to call up the Fujis. Footfalls heavy with a guilt unnamed, he tugged at Yukio's arm tightly and followed the personnel.

Kikumaru wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Fuji. He knew he should have told Tezuka. He knew he should have told the police. He knew he should have told _someone_. They were followed. They were accosted, and what did he do? Promise he wouldn't tell anybody all of it. He paced outside the waiting shed and batted Oishi's hands away.

"Eiji, stop that. He's going to be fine."

He turned sharply and slapped Oishi. He wanted to punch the medical student for hovering over him but he didn't have the heart to do it, not when he had seen shock pass over them both. "Can you **not **lie to me please? He's in the emergency room, and I'm here waiting for him. He's beat up badly and I'm healthy, making fire on the floor. He's most probably bleeding to death and I'm here having fight with you! Stop. Just stop."

Oishi glowered and seethed, keeping a level voice. "Then stop acting like a child and wait patiently."

"Stop _treating_ me like one!" Exasperated Kikumaru threw his hands in the air and took a seat. The clock ticked half past five. No one came out of the double doors.

"I never did, Eiji." Oishi suddenly whispered beside him but refused to even spare him a glance.

Kikumaru laughed. To him, Oishi wasn't lying. The man was just fooling himself. "When we were in college, I had asked you what you would do four years from then if we hadn't seen each other in a long time. You said you'd greet me, hug me, welcome me." He paused. That day had been memorable - on top of the cliff where they usually reflected on their losses. Ironically, that was the last day he'd ever see that sunset with his friend. The whimsical look on his face was quickly replaced by a frown. "You never returned my calls, you cringe at close contact, and you've done anything **but** welcome me."

"I was busy."

"No. That's not it. You stopped _trusting_ me." He suppressed a shudder. The day was getting colder by the minute. "You see me as my high school self who wanted to get the most out of life. I've grown up, Oishi, and you're just too blind to see it. I'm tired of many things. Of being treated like an idiot, of being your pseudo-friend, of waiting. Most especially for you."

Their depression was palpable and mutual. Kikumaru couldn't believe he finally said everything aloud. Oishi couldn't question it because he bitterly understood where this sprouted from.

Their cards were on the table and all it took was a last gamble, and Oishi didn't like gambling. He plotted and schemed. Marking territories and setting boundaries were things he was good at. He never placed all his bets on a hunch even if he had nothing else to draw.

Staying away helped in his gaining confidence. Staying away helped in his accepting of things that were right but did not feel right. Staying away helped in his paving the path his parents wanted him to take. Staying away was the hardest thing Oishi ever did.

He took a deep breath and without warning, hugged his friend. Over and over he repeated words of apology. "Eiji, please understand." There were many things in this world he wanted and never got. His father taught him that. No matter how hard he worked, he'd never **ever **get them. But for once he wanted to hope. Weaving his fingers into the soft locks he'd missed and immersing himself in the undeniably sweet smell of Eiji's new brand of toothpaste that had tints of lemon no longer mint, Oishi lost control for the first time and quite possibly not the last. "I know you've grown up. I know you're not a child. I know you're not an idiot. I _know_...You're not my pseudo-friend. You're precious." A beep sounded his morning alarm. Begrudgingly he reminded himself of school. "_Precious_." Letting go, he felt a prickly sensation linger on his skin. It felt like warm coal in the freezing wind.

The double doors swung open to reveal a doctor behind it. "Are you family?"

Removing himself from the awkward moment, Kikumaru stepped up. "No but we may as well be." He declared. Antsy for news, good news, from the doctors, Kikumaru reached out for the doctor's hand and beseeched on his inherent goodness. Losing his best friend would be like losing half of himself. He wasn't strong enough to brave that.

Tension gone from the operation, the physician sighed thankful to be out of the room. However, he didn't seem keen on divulging information to the party. "All you need to know is he'll be his healthy self soon enough. He'll be out in a day or two." He announced, patting Kikumaru's hand comfortingly. The acrobat laughed. Fuji was going to live. They were still whole. Not prepared for the hug, the doctor let out an 'oomph'. A little later, tears were falling quietly. Not unfamiliar with moments such as these, the doctor consoled the boy. "He's going to be fine. You're a good friend, ne."

* * *

The house had been dead quiet when the phone rang in to inform the Fujis. Yoshiko, ever the light sleeper, was up after the first. It was with difficulty that she groped through the corridors after losing her glasses in the small fight with her husband. Un-ladylike as it may be, she grumbled half the way. At some point, Yuuta overtook her and signaled for her to take it easy. Still groggy from the early wake up call, she mouthed her gratitude and apologies. Yuuta's face was unreadable in the dark but she didn't need to see to tell it was anything but good. Taking the initiative to prepare the three cups of coffee they'd need, she set off. 

She frowned at the bruises on her wrist. It was only her right wrist that was ever bruised. Fortunately, never her left or else she'd need to learn to be ambidextrous. Her husband was insecure - insecure in work, insecure in monetary income and most especially insecure in household standing. Some reasonable, some absurd. These were the times he missed Shunsuke. The omiai might have not been the right call but it was what her mother saw fit. The loneliness after married life at so young was a long heavy trudge. Being a remarried and halfhearted woman was manageable, more manageable than a lost and wallowing widow.

The light flickered open, and she was surprised to find her eldest by the bar table. "Geez, both of you are so dark." Yumiko admonished. Offering her daughter the freshly brewed coffee, she smiled. Her daughter was a calming spirit to be with. There was no one else she trusted more. The girl had always been there when she needed someone to lean on. Shuusuke and Yuuta were often along there but men tended to believe in independence more than strong familial bonds. The girl had solutions to whatever impasse. Of course, bringing back the dead wasn't possible but she believed Yumiko would if she could.

"Uh, mom, that was the hospital." Yuuta was torn in search of the right words because there were none. It was a hard position to be the harbinger of bad news. Wanting this to be over with, both ladies waited patiently. "Aniki's been confined. They wouldn't tell me anything except to get there as quick as we could and that they're doing everything they can."

There was only so much Yoshiko could do to handle stress, shock and sorrow. Unlike other women, she didn't faint like a damsel. Wordlessly standing to prepare for the trip to the hateful health business, she kept busy. Yumiko on the other hand choked on coffee that went down the wrong pipe. "AGAIN?!" she exclaimed. Upon realizing her mistake she clamped her mouth shut and attempted to follow her mother. She would have caught up if Yuuta hadn't blocked her. Backing her against the counter, he caged her with his arms. "What do you mean **again**?"

The proximity made her claustrophobic. She began shivering slightly under the glare. "It's nothing, just a minor accident, Yuu-chan."

"Don't _Yuu-chan _me, nee-_sama_." He was livid with half a mind to stay there all day if she shrugged off the issue. If this had happened before why was he kept uninformed? Shuusuke mentioned rehabilitation for a fracture he acquired, something that didn't need such measures to be compounded on him.

"Are you threatening me, Yuuta?" Fighting fire with fire, his sister appeared like an animal caught in headlights with a desperate want to escape. A want that bordered on hopeless and inconsolable.

"Well are you hiding something, Yumiko?" Squinting his eyes, he scrutinized every move she made. Whatever this secret was it didn't seem like a simple sibling rivalry. He would know that best. "What is it?"

In a moment she shifted from feeble to frightened to feral triggered by Yuuta spouting unforgivable garble. "I can't believe it. You're taking that tone with me when I- **I **never did anything to cross you. You're taking that attitude with me for **him**?** HIM **whom you've had a bone to pick on ever since high school."

As if touched by white fire, Yuuta let her go. In hindsight he should have seen that everything that's different with Shuusuke wasn't all him. It was how everyone held him while treading on eggshells. "And you've got skeletons." The odium she bore for their brother was blazing right past her eyes. To think he never caught sight of it before. Changed was too light a word to describe her.

Perplexed, Yoshiko descended from the staircase. "What's going on?"

"Just clearing a mix-up, kaasan. I'll drive. Okay?" Yuuta distanced himself from Yumiko. Sheemphatically brushed off her sleeves of dust without a speck of worry visible for their brother. To the boy she was transforming to something he could no longer identify as his older sister whom he respected loved and cared for as she did them in turn. Chagrined, he groused. "You're wrong nee-san. I don't bury; I dig. I love nii-san just like you did him."

* * *

Opening the door to his office, Tezuka found Atobe on his seat. To say he hadn't expected him would be a lie. Favors only gave so much in return as work gave someone income, graft exclusive. Obviously a pissed off monkey was so much worse than a preening one. "To what do I owe the presence of his majesty?" A courtesy added to the sarcasm warranted the correct reaction from Atobe's near poker face - disgust dashed with discomfort. Atobe was an open book to Tezuka. The probability Atobe found him the same was 99.9 percent, as Inui would have said. The remaining one percent Atobe would disparage as an extremist's idiosyncrasies. This was why both got on each other's nerves. Though neither could fathom how one understood the other well. Vexed by the treatment, the lofty man deadpanned, "Your bills." 

Tezuka went by what was routine. Paying no mind to the unwanted company, he maneuvered the obtrusive man around wherever he needed added entrée. Pushing the rolling chair to the left, he crouched to turn on the computer. Pulling it to the right, he opened a drawer to get a clipboard. Reaching over the table, he bent to get the table calendar. Feeling the frustration levels rise, Tezuka refused to look at his employer's son. Only the slow intake of breath foreshadowed the rough manhandling he was to receive. One second he was checking the day's scheduled assignments. The other he was about an inch above ground. The small of Tezuka's back became painfully familiar with the poking door knob, and his none too tidied shirt was cutting at his neck thanks to the balled fists at his collar. "Look you stupid prick. I realize you're mad that I forced you into something that's _completely_ against your principles but I **needed **your help. Are you done taking revenge now? Or do you still have some more under your sleeve?"

Incensed by the turn of events, Tezuka growled. The day was just beginning, and he was already faced with royalty in PMS. Tezuka was near the edge of immaturely fighting back and tactlessly spewing whatever the moment threw at him so he could hurl it back. Thankfully he had more sense than that and bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. Not allowing himself to show unease, Tezuka despairingly prodded on. "Did it work?"

If anything, Atobe's hold on Tezuka's shirt became tighter. His face glowed bright with fury. This impudence was beyond intolerable. Whatever reason there was, it would presumably be bordering on childish. "_**YES!**_" He hissed through gritted teeth. "My ear has been talked off nearly ten times because of the tens of zeros in what _**you**_ made _**me**_ pay."

Disappointed, Tezuka broke the staring contest. "I meant, Suzuki-san." The pregnant pause dawned on both men. Freeing himself from the death grip, Tezuka slapped the arm away. "You deserved it." There was only so much one could demand of someone without pride and honor being trampled on. While the ploy began as a babyish want it transcended to an astute need not for himself but for his friend.

Standing like a fish out of water, the young entrepreneur sputtered. "You're defending her." Prepared for a comeback, he opened his mouth when it had registered who was clearly on the right. Utmost disbelief forced his jaw to close with an audible snap. Cutting access to the comforts of the leather chair, he eased himself in. The blank expression he donned would have earned him a roll of the eyes from Tezuka if only the man didn't find it a waste of effort.

"**You're** stating the obvious, and what else are you here for?"

As quickly as he changed girls, Atobe closed the internal debate within him and went into work mode. Checking with the stickies on his palm pilot, he took the effort to be seen with the gaudy reading glasses he labeled as fashion. Tezuka balked at the man's sentiments but that would only earn him another wave of teasing by whatever blackmail material the influential man could get his hands on. "I'm picking up your report. It's to be handed in today."

Tezuka took the briefing documents for a last scan. Fuji's picture was skewed as was Rowe's. Fixing it for the general neatness of the file, he hovered over the former's photo. He didn't agree with his friend's decision but it was nothing more than a personal skepticism. There was no reason for him to stand in between success. Although lending an unwarranted hand lead to nothing but disaster thus far. "With Fuji's background and capabilities he'll benefit you well. Rowe... may prove to be more than your company can handle." He slid the folders across the table for the other to take.

The irksome sneer flashed instantly. "Great so you agree." Atobe buzzed for the secretary. There was a gnawing feeling at the back of Tezuka's head that his report was no more than a necessity as was the degreeless girls outside his room. It was more like an alternative noon time show - except he didn't know why exactly. "Fuji's temporarily confined in the hospital by the way."

"I guess it won't matter until next week." An ounce of concern was gone when the company slut had made her scripted entrance, tripped on the rug for more breasts and lingerie to bounce and peek. Scampering for the infectivity of all her efforts, she straightened herself as much as she could with a sore knee. "Maya-san, please ready Fujii-san's and Rowe-san's acceptance letter. Make sure it reaches them today. Take note that Fuji-san is in - which hospital was it you said?"

"JR Tokyo General Hospital"

"You heard the man. Got that?" Maya nodded as she frantically wrote every word on a small pad. Atobe snatched a business card from the desk and scribbled something on its back." "Attach this card to a bouquet for Fuji-san." As soon as the girl took the card she was sent out. Resting his legs on top of the wooden desk in one fluid motion, Atobe kicked back. Whether he actually learned from his mistakes weren't seen by far. He barely noticed the movement behind him.

"Get **off** my chair." Tezuka gnarled, and no later was Atobe dumped as a graceless heap on the floor.

"Touchy." He scoffed. Taking things astride, Atobe headed for the door. When Tezuka had thought he finally got the extravagant man out of his hair, he was surprised to hear the man take a melancholic note. "Thanks. I guess I chose you because... I expected you'd react this way."

Tezuka scowled. He could barely see Atobe's face, obscured by a shadow, purposeful or not. "Oshitari wouldn't?" It was more of a statement than a question. Whether the grunt was for agreement or for denial the answer was already swimming in their heads.

* * *

"Save yourself, Shuusuke." That was his father's voice, and he didn't seem up for wears either. Shuusuke couldn't comprehend why this was happening but a hunch told him death wasn't far away. However, it didn't matter what world, time or space he was flung to, he wouldn't leave his father to die. He wouldn't allow it. He wasn't about to. 

"I'm not leaving you." he declared, flipping on his stomach. "I won't leave you." He repeated. They might be in war. They might be fueling each other's antagonism. They might be ignoring each other's words. But they never severed, killed or left the other for dead. The driver's seat was sandwiched by metal and wood splinters. It wasn't surprising that his father was having a hard time getting himself loose. "I won't leave you. No chance." He said for the last time, and it was with that same tenacity both began to hope even if it was a mere spark.

A hand caressing his cheek startled him from his ministrations on pedals that kept his father stuck. A hint of sadness touched the futility of the moment. The rueful smile on his father wasn't helping his fast losing resolve. "Here I thought you hated me."

Tears streaked Shuusuke's face. He didn't believe in sacrificial deaths and lesser evils, only in life and good. They would make out of this place alive and together. Holding onto the last of his strength, he shut his eyes tight. "Musuko. That's what I am, ne, otousan?" he reminded, opening the glove compartment. An assortment of files and plastics fell, followed by an army knife. With the small blade he started hacking at the pedals.

There was a stubborn line on the young man's face. "Shuusuke." his father called. He wasn't showing any signs of listening. Testing, Shuusuke's father said it to himself quietly. "Musuko." he whispered. At first, it was an alien experience. He'd forgotten the emotions packaged with the simple endearment. Soon he pronounced the words lovingly. Shuusuke was fighting hard not to break down, and all his father did was make him weaker. A rough hand enveloped his, stopping all his efforts. The orders he received weren't from a man who'd resigned himself to death however crazy they were. "Hand me the gun. I'll shoot at my foot. If we're lucky the car doesn't blow prematurely, yank me out."

"Are you _**mad**_?

"Yes but unless you have any other bright ideas..."

Wordlessly father and son set the plan to work. Shuusuke took extra measures to cover them both with a wet mantle. It was their single most important barrier. But in as much as a blanket and a small tub of water could, it would go only so far for their protection. Far off, they heard a car screeching downhill. Panic plus despair equaled disaster. It was a given that they'd fail.

* * *

Fuji gasped for air. He began thrashing about, screaming for his father. A nurse held him down, nearly coding for the team if he hadn't settled down when he did. "That was an unlucky strike there. You got here just in the nick of time. You did." 

Once readjusted to the present time hospital, a string of questions were formulating and he didn't know where to begin. Groaning, he went with the most general and basic one of all. "What happened?" His throat felt coarse, and the nurse's energetic welcome reverberated in his ear drums like ultrasonic waves splitting him in half. Everything from Fukuoka to Tokyo was muddled and incomprehensible. Unless the nightmares were symptoms of sleep paralysis there was no reason for him to have them. Only experience could bring forth such vivid dreams, and he had been confined when his father died. There was the idea of him having a few screws loose. He even doubted himself at times.

The nurse wasn't quick to answer but he couldn't complain. "Your first aide overlooked a broken bone. It was small but it nicked your lung. In time it got punctured. We took out the stale air and patched your collapsed lung as top priority. Since you were already in surgery they fixed the clavicle too." Picking up a random clipboard, he mumbled. "Lucky it didn't hit the brachial plexus. Lucky. Luckier than I am."

Fuji saw the orange mop of hair bounce up and down as the body tried to do its charts dutifully. He must be going crazy. Frisky Yamabuki hallucinations were okay on any other day he wouldn't question his sanity. Weather was an obedient conspirator. Unless the man was philandering yet again, Sengoku wouldn't take up nursing...would he?

"Ahah! Vision and hearing are intact. Five senses check. Although..."

Whether the man was telepathic or Fuji was a complete motor mouth when it came to waking, both ignored the original inquiry. It could be assumed that he was sane if this wasn't an asylum. Not yet at least. "What? What although?"

His friend moved to check the screens hovering around him. "Your brain waves have been pretty erratic."

Something else would have been a warmer welcome. It was a harsh reminder why he hated the stark, bare and cold nature hospitals. He'd accepted the problem already except his pride wouldn't acknowledge it in front of anybody else aside from those who without his consent snooped on his well-being. Saying it aloud would be legalizing the mental disorder. Closing his eyes in exasperation, Fuji exhaled. "Apparently, I have partial amnesia."

Sengoku snickered, mussing his hair a bit. "That's why we've been monitoring. Keep up with the conversation Fuji-kun."

Fuji clicked his tongue. "Invalid on the bed." Notably intake and outtake of air wasn't as hard anymore. The pleasant feeling of oxygen reacquainting itself with his lungs almost made him giddy. It washed away whatever fears the nightmare left.

"Just deranged." Sengoku teased, tapping Fuji's forehead with a pen. Sengoku got his attention before he went into a trance. The trouble with patients of Fuji's kind was that they never focused. "See here, I can't explain much since I'm just a nurse. Yuuta-kun got all the tidbits from the doctors already but anyway. I'm doing this as your friend." Fuji held the man's forearm in appreciation before he signaled to continue.

"These," Sengoku did a 180 for one of the monitors and pointed to the readings it was producing. "are your brain waves. They're slow and rhythmic because you're not really doing anything except breathing normally again. When you have the intentions to move you also exhibit this type called the alpha wave. Low amplitude and multiple varying frequencies mean you're in active thought process. These are - "

"With all due respect, Sengoku, keep it short please."

The man stopped short of following the sinusoidal activity with the pen and completing the extensive explanation of brain waves. Sengoku stood thoughtful of his next words. The pleading Fuji couldn't truly last the compressed lecture. He was having trouble staying lucid without his droning. "You've been jerking from Theta to Alpha to Beta to Gamma then back to Theta in a few second intervals within an hour."

The statement didn't help in Fuji's understanding. He'd sooner memorize the Greek alphabet than decipher what each squiggly line meant. Frustrated, he propped himself up on the pillows, reached for the monitor Sengoku was observing and pointed to a series at random. "This means?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sengoku clarified. "You've been going through **numerous** phantasms which are possible if you have been diagnosed with dreamsomnia, or you're remembering something with those feelings intact." The EEG screen was pulled away from the patient and set back on its proper place. Fuji's earlier speculations were correct but that didn't cushion the brunt of the news. On a final check up, his dilated pupils hadn't gone away.

Yuuta entered the room abruptly. Greeting their mutual friend, he passed the flowers and a card to his brother. "Aniki, I'll take this time to say: Atobe sent you these. You begin work next week. I'm glad you're okay, and HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS?"

The outburst replaced the vestiges of shock in Fuji. Directing a warning to the younger boy, Sengoku pushed him towards a well cushioned seat. "Yuuta-kun, I'm a busy man. I can't have you screaming at the patient like that. If you behave like a good kid, I'll give you something lucky."

Yuuta crossed his arms at the caveat. He shouldn't be the one on the receiving end of this conversation. "Sengoku-san, I'm not a kid."

Dubious, Sengoku's eyebrows flew to his hairline. "Well then be the big brother for a few hours, mm'kay? I'll pass by again soon so if both of you want anything...?" Smile in place, Fuji shooed him away and asked for nothing more. While it was highly unlikely Fuji was telling the truth with that crooked grin of his, Sengoku didn't bother to put up a fight. "Then I'm off. Fraternizing with the patient is bad - baaad I tell you."

Once alone, it was clear Yuuta was not going to pay attention to his brother for the most part. Fuji couldn't guilt him otherwise. Undeniably, he deserved the cold shoulder. However the transient dream played repeatedly in his eyes, and he couldn't steel himself from posing the situation. "Yuuta, don't you ever get the feeling that it's your fault but someone else took all the blame, and no one bothered to tell?"

Not listening carefully, Yuuta turned on the TV to one the dramas their mother and sister were raving about. "Are you going emotional on me now?"

"No." was the immediate reply. Doubtless, the younger sibling wasn't any more aware than he was. If the dreams were real, he needed someone else to know, someone else to find out if they were. Eyes flicking to the door and back to his brother, Fuji cut to the chase. "What do you know of dad's death?"

Already alarmed by the events earlier this morning, Yuuta couldn't help feel things go on a steep downhill. The dysfunctionality of his family was more than his heart could handle. Bringing up their father's death was not something that would help matters. "What are you getting at?" he queried.

Fuji spaced out. Breaking into a cold sweat, he looked at his hands horrified. Whatever the truth was he wasn't sure he wanted to understand anymore. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you."

* * *

There was much effort on Yuuta's side in persuading Tezuka to visit Shuusuke. It took him nearly half the day to get patched in by the clerks and another half to talk sensibly with him as much as a guilt ridden man would. 

_"If it really is your fault then take responsibility and take care of nii-san."_ It was Yuuta's winning argument. Tezuka never ran away from responsibility.

The pay ward was extremely quiet. The squeaking of Yukio's rubber shoes was louder than his thought process. It was grating on his nerves. Taking after Atobe's lead, he had come bearing gifts - small flowers with a card wishing well. It was a given that they would be dull in comparison. Just being near him, the petals were drained of color, and he was still second guessing his presence.

"Aren't we going to say hello, Mitsu-niichan?" Yukio piped, looking up expectantly.

"I'll just go get something to drink." Hesitantly he turned away after he had left the garland by the doorway. In that moment's hesitation he bumped into a slightly taller man holding a cup of orange solution and a glass of water. The liquids sloshed against the cups and both men tried in vain to keep it from spilling. It was a deafening second when it had finally spilled on the foreigner's clothes.

"Damn. I just got it dry cleaned." Tezuka acted contritely only to receive a wrinkle of annoyance on the man's forehead. Soon he was being pulled away to a public bathroom and forced to scrub and scrimp.

Sitting on the linoleum, the stranger observed closely as Tezuka did his work "Wow. You're pretty good at this." Genuine astonishment was in the man's voice. Tezuka wondered if the weird man even encountered the concept of cleaning because he was sure as hell doing laundry was not a task so hard you'd have rank status in it.

"Kunimitsu-niichan's the best at everything!" Yukio did his best not to bother his cousin while he sponged down other parts of the shirt as well.

"Oh really? Sorry. Normally I'd just destroy that million yen shirt with my clumsiness but wouldn't want the culprit to pay compensation now." Tezuka's heart sank further after hearing the price. Scrubbing harder, he was determined to get any stains out. He could not afford a million yen debt.

"Yo! Janitor-san!"

Sparing a glance at the mirror, Tezuka saw the janitor in his uniform stretched to the extreme. It seemed almost popping. "Uwah, Rori-tan's expensive branded shirt got destroyed! Can I have it?"

Rori, as he was called, waved the idea off. Eager to see if it was indeed salvageable, the cleaning aide peered over Tezuka's shoulder. He was close enough for Tezuka to smell repugnant cigarette smoke in the aide's hair. "That will definitely stain."

"Think so?" Rori cocked his head to one side. Looking from the shirt and back at the ignored culprit, he clicked his tongue in shame. A young working man's meager salary was lackluster in comparison to the value of his prized shirt.

Whistling, the janitor got what he came for and mopped the toilet floor. "Then again my wife gets mad at the smallest of things." The little boy on the other hand stopped his labor to comment the same thing about his mother.

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. "Could you please stop unwittingly making me distressed?" When no one had followed that, Tezuka inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. It was not going to stain. In fact it was already gone.

"Kunimitsu, the color's fading." This was karma. It had to be.

They used the hand drier to speed up the airing process. A slight discoloration replaced the blotch unnoticeable to the unobservant. It was just Tezuka's luck Rori was a stickler for blemishes. Wanting to appease the rich man, he ended up paying for piles of clean tasteless food. Luckily Yukio didn't have much of an appetite either after seeing the amount of food and the speed it was being devoured.

"Aren't you eating, _Kuni-chan_?" Rori invited.

A tick formed on his brow. When was his name mutilated without him being informed? Why was he **Kuni-chan**? "I feed on dirt."

"Mud pie's a splendid idea Kuni-chan! Let's order that too!" Rori hailed for a cafeteria girl to come by. Tezuka's pocket was feeling the pain of this venture. "How about you, Yu-chan?" Yukio shook his head fiercely. The mere thought of more food made him throw up.

Once the insanity settled down, Rori looked at him with a fiendish grin. "Not to pry but whom are you visiting up there? Family? Friend? Lover? I bet it's some sexy gal."

Tezuka stared at him vacantly. The memory of this morning opened old wounds. He would have to apologize to Yuuta. There was no way he could face him after outright failure. There was no way he could face Fuji after his bout of stupidity. "No one."

The incredulity was apparent on Yukio's face. "We're not visiting Shuusuke-niichan anymore? Why?" He wailed at the idea. Fuji had become important to him in the span of one night. While no one was looking unbreakable ties had formed between them. Though traumatized he had braved through the first day of his new school just to ensure his visit.

"That's sad, Kuni-chan."

"I don't have the right to be here." Tezuka explained more to himself than to anyone on the table. He clenched his fingers tightly under the table. A little more, his nails would have dug deep marks on his palms.

Gulping down his milkshake, Rori was unfazed. "I think Shuu-what's-his-name is the one to decide that."

Whimsically Tezuka shook his head. "It's my fault that person's here in the first place."

As Rori finished processing the information he gasped on his conclusion. "Oh. My. God. You beat up your **wife**?" Rori gestured excessively to call for the police. He even mistook the Japanese 110 code for his country's own.

The millions of logical leaps rendered Tezuka speechless. It was hard not to go with Rori's pace. It was also hard to decide whether he was covertly smart or openly stupid. Recognizing the alert for what it was, Tezuka whacked the offending hand. "I'm not married." The foreigner chortled. "I was... wrong; couldn't accept I was wrong"

Raking his short-cropped hair with his hands, Rori paused in contemplation. "You could apologize. It won't do anything but it would mean that you're acknowledging your own weaknesses wouldn't it?" When he had cocked his head to one side a double image surfaced for Tezuka. It was as if Fuji was scolding him for his mistakes and ordering him to go do the smart thing. He blinked, losing the vision altogether. "Something like that. I'm sorry I'm not really aware what I'm saying." Laughing nervously, Rori pulled his dinner partners up. "Because I'm feeling nice I'll pay for the mud pie. You pay for the rest!" When Tezuka had taken out his card the foreigner instantly retracted the decree. Instead he ushered the duo to the elevator.

Rori's actions mimicked that of two people Tezuka knew: Fuji and Atobe. Atobe because he was posh and Fuji because he was curious. So Tezuka and Yukio were back where they started. Everything came back to Fuji for the two. "Nee, Mitsu-niichan, I want to say sorry too." Yukio whispered as he watched the numbers on the door intently. Forgiveness was so hard to ask for. Still just as nervous but with the flowers long gone, Tezuka knocked and allowed himself in.

Fuji sat reclined on the bed. There was a significant decrease in the number of apparatus compared to the flurry of equipment he'd caught sight in the ambulance. Yuuta was reading by the window, and Yumiko was viewing a weekly TV drama.

"Thank you for the flowers, you didn't have to." Smiling, Fuji showed him the card hand-written by the Ice King himself. _If someone else gives you flowers with no name disclosed, they're from your idiotic captain. _

Stopping himself from deferring, he bowed low. Yukio followed suit. "I'm sorry." Back then, he was silly to find himself knowledgeable. He didn't know everything or what's best. Pretending to only leads to accidents like. In fact, aside from a childhood memory, he knew nothing more on Fuji.

The patient shook his head. "You big idiot."

Snapping his book shut, Yuuta lightly kicked Tezuka behind the knees. "I'm not as forgiving, Tezuka-san. Logic should precede intuition. It was nothing but _**illogical**_ to have tortured Shuusuke. Safety **isn't** an issue in hospitals."

"Yuuta, it was my fault." The older Fuji reprimanded, trying to gear his brother away from pointing the finger.

"Still ignoring you." Whirling around so he wouldn't have to see the smoldering expression on the elder Fuji, Yuuta threw his hands in defeat. With a pointed look at the captain, he snorted. "I'm still counting on you then."

"_Oniisan,_ did you make up with Yuuta already?" Everyone was startled by Rori's voice. The foreigner flounced inside the room with the same orange liquid he was carrying hours earlier. He greeted the people customarily, with a kiss reserved for Shuusuke. It was light dancing on the lips.

Introducing his boyfriend formally, Fuji motioned for them to come closer. "I'm sure you recognize Leon, Tezuka."

The happy man beamed, standing with a holier than thou air. "Yeah, we got to acquaint each other quite well."

Yukio was beyond scarred, and Tezuka felt the beginnings of jealousy break his ribs. On the outside there was nothing wrong but every breath hurt. "Quite, Rowe-san."

* * *

He headed for Saitama after the little run in with Rowe and the Fuji family. Reserving the inexplicable annoyance in his stomach for later, Tezuka made meeting his relatives top priority. Fuji couldn't remember much of yesterday's encounter but if it was true then Tezuka's uncle would have some explaining to do. It wasn't just about Fuji's safety but about Yukio's as well. No matter who it was, they couldn't just up and drag a little boy away from ill-informed adults. Taking a taxi the rest of the way, he massaged a tension that formed above his brow. As they slowed at the area, he noticed some minor differences in the fixtures of the tiny home. 

The little wood carvings Yukio was fond of were knocked down. The gate was left unlocked, though that wasn't much of an issue since his aunt almost always forgot to. The flowers were unattended and a small overgrowth of weed was present. A few windows were left open but it was drizzling.

Paying the taxi, he hugged his coat to himself tighter. At the main door he could hear the squeaking of wood against metal and metal against wind. He tried the buzzer. No one answered. He had a sinking suspicion he wouldn't like what he'd find. Foraging for the spare key in the rose bushes, he was able to enter.

"Kaiya-baasan! It's Kunimitsu. Is uncle here?" Silence greeted him. The hallway was eerily empty and the house seemed haunted with the continuous ticking of the ancient clock hung by the door. Murmuring the usual greetings for entering a house uninvited, Tezuka toed his shoes off and took careful steps to the dining room.

It was a total wreck. The floorboards were wet with about a day's worth of rain and snow. The vases toppled over and drawers were over turned. It was as if someone had been looking for something. The most horrifying fact was dried blood on the floor, a kitchen knife not too far away. He was glad he decided to leave Yukio with the Fujis. It would only aggravate the situation, and the boy didn't need to know. Not yet.

He ventured upstairs after calling for the police. Stopping himself from destroying evidence, he took a white handkerchief as a makeshift glove. He may not have lived with the Sato family long enough to discern where each piece of furniture fell in place but he did remember where they kept all their valuables. Below one tatami mat and one wooden panel was an upturned safe just like Kaiya had said. His aunt had divulged those carefully guarded secrets as a tactic to become closer to his 'favorite' nephew. It worked unexpectedly though he had never seen its usefulness until now.

The safe's contents were seemingly untouched. Wads of bills and jewelry sprinkled the metal box full. There were a number of envelopes inside all of which had play money prints on them. Tens of thousands of play money.

Tezuka pocketed three envelopes randomly. Grimacing when a barrel of a gun pressed against his head, he prayed the authorities would drive faster.

"Stop your shuffling and lift your hands where I can see them, boy." Upon following the man's instruction's Tezuka realized he should have turned on the lights by now. It was dark enough that the intruder waved the flashlight like a weapon on his unprotected eyes. "Now, boy, listen. I want you to hand over whatever you found."

Squinting, his sight had adjusted but the glare allowed him to see neither face nor frame of the man. "And you're going to let me go with my life?"

"We can talk about it." He heard the gun cock.

Palms sweaty, it didn't seem like he could stall much more. Passing the counterfeit, he said, "I'm just a petty thief, and that's just my booty."

The decidedly male voice chuckled. Tezuka could hear sordid glee in it. "You're lying to me, Sato-kun. No thief gives his loot without a fight."

The last thing Tezuka remembered was several gunshots and mind-numbing pain.

**End Chapter 9**


	11. The Week Before New Year I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters and plot though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.  
**Warning: **Some cursing.Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. **There will be some FujiOC** in this story but this is **ultimately a TezuFu fanfic.**

Again, thank you to** monster1 **who is apparently the only person to not give up on me. Thanks for the beta.  
Thank you to my only reader on _ff (dot) net_ who reviewed,** yamatoforever.  
**And most especially those _lj users_ who welcomed my fic, namely: **innerdemons**, **thousandbirds**, **tyrantsoul**, **calindy and** **stevenghost**.

**

* * *

**

Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 10  
The Week Before New Year Part 1

**Patient Name:** Fuji Shuusuke **Date of Admission: **December 26, 2005 04:30  
**Sex:** Male  
**Age:** 21 **DOB: **February 29, 1984  
**Primary Complaint:** Dizziness. Shortness of breaths. Chest pain. Lost consciousness on entry.  
**Diagnosis: **Pneumothorax. Oblique fracture of right clavicle.  
**Symptoms: **Hypoxia. Hyperresonance and all primary complaints.  
**Treatment: **Patient underwent tube thoracostomy. Oblique fracture set.  
**Notes:** Paramedics have performed needle thoracocentesis and subsequent first aid. Brachial Plexus is unaffected. Signs of previous break in same site. Previous medical record proves multiple other healing bones. Patient is reported to have amnesia. Attached is a fax copy of medical record in John Radcliffe Hospital and subsequent transfer to Manzil Day Hospital. Reason unspecified.  
**Prescription: **Confined for three days with rehabilitation. Follow-up X-ray bimonthly. Encouraged increase of Ca intake.  
**Police Statement: **Defended a child from physical abuse.

**Next of Kin:** Fuji Yumiko (changed twice in progressing order: Fuji Yoshiko, Fuji Yuuta(was not legal age yet)), Tezuka Kunimitsu (changed thrice in progressing order: Fuji Shunsuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shunsuke(deceased) )

* * *

**Patient Name:** Tezuka Kunimitsu **Date of Admission: **December 26, 2005 20:45  
**Sex:** Male  
**Age:** 22 **DOB: **October 7, 1983  
**Primary Complaint:** Bleeding. Bone fractures. Bruising. 2 gun wounds (exit and entry only) on shoulder.  
**Diagnosis:** Basilar skull fracture. Severe concussion. Patient is still unconscious  
**Symptoms: **Loss of consciousness for estimated 2 hours before entry in hospital. Several facial wounds. Leaking cerebrospinal fluid.  
**Treatment: **Patient under monitor. Sutured 12 wound sites: 3 major, 9 minor. Cast given.  
**Notes: **First aid administered.Waiting for test results: Physical Exam & Neurological Evaluation, Eye Examination, Laboratory Tests, MRI, EEG.  
**Police Statement: **Confidential 

**Next of Kin:** Tezuka Ayana, Fuji Syuusuke (changed from Tezuka Kuniharu)

**Notes:** Lab results and imaging attached. PE: No eye opening. No verbal response. No motor response. For immediate transfer to JR Tokyo General Hospital per request of Tezuka Ayana (Tokyo local).

**Diagnosis:** _Patient_ _is comatose. GCS 3_

* * *

Fuji was happy to go home. Idle minds are the devils' workshop. While he enjoyed his humor, payback was a bitch. The nurses were practically swooning to his side during his exercises. That is until Sengoku took over his rehabilitation personally. Fuji heard a curse somewhere in his friend's rant to himself. He believed that was a Fuji - 1 Sengoku - 0. Then he learned the evils the orange haired aide could do to him. Torture didn't begin to describe it. Apparently, the pretty girls in short skirts were just being nice to him. The evil gleam didn't leave Sengoku's eyes as Fuji questioned how exactly this...torment...would ensure best possible function of his bones. When he had turned to his boyfriend for help all he got was a shrug. After a few words with the European, everyone around him laughed. They were ganging up on him. He'd never hear the end of this. To think his sadistic streak would be outwitted, verbally or not. By the end of his stay, it was Fuji - 1 Sengoku - infinity. 

Yukio was taken from their custody sometime during the second day of rehab. How the boy was still able to visit him and go as he pleased without his brooding cousin, Fuji would never know. Yukio wasn't inclined to tattle either. Despite himself, he was missing the law student. Days were more interesting around the aspiring lawyer. Eiji stopped by everyday, once with Oishi in tow. Whether his best friend had made up with their "mortal enemy" was an issue he'd rather not stick his nose into. Something happened between them, and if it was for the better then he was glad it did: even if it meant a punch in the eye or a slap in the face. Come to think of it, Oishi still had a red mark on his cheek.

Heading straight for his room, Shuusuke paid no heed to the concerned calls of Leon or Yuuta. There was a table at the center replacing his seat. A bit annoyed that someone had dared to meddle with his room, he slammed the door shut before anyone could bother him. Opening and closing the walk-in closet as quickly as possible, he put on the safety lock. For a few seconds he was stuck in complete darkness. Then, with practiced ease, he turned the light switch on and began the hunt. He was a man with a mission.

Now, who's to say that all his pictures were useless hmm?

"Shuusuke? Shuusuke? Where you?" That was Leon. Fuji kept half a mind to keep quiet while he shuffled through all the negatives and albums. Club, club, oh hey random Yuuta pictures in that one, beach fun with the guys and other summer trips, tennis, ski trips, family outing, photo ops, more tennis, Tezuka, tennis. Wait rewind. He had an album of Tezuka's pictures? Putting aside the club's and Tezuka's album for later, he shoved the remaining stash into its box and behind his coats. As an afterthought, he decided to let Leon panic a bit more.

Flipping through the first pages of his club pictures, he didn't find it as surprising as before that he had a whole album for Tezuka. He might have done so for each member if he had the chance. Most of the photos were of his batchmates. The number dwindled down by the year with a special exception for Echizen. He'd have to check how many he catalogued for the team.

Fuji pressed his ear against the dividing door. Either Leon was playing dead or the man already left. Abating the worse, he exited the cramped space. An arm slinked around his waist and pulled him against well packed torso. "Ack. Leon, don't give me a heart attack."

"Merry Christmas." Leon whispered huskily as burrowed his face on Fuji's shoulder.

Table plus food plus presents. Late Christmas celebration? He scoffed. Highly unlikely. There wasn't a mistletoe in sight, and anyone who was remotely related to Leon knew that was his definition for festivity. Counting the days, he concluded it was the twenty ninth. "Happy Anniversary to you too." Twisting from the awkward position, he gave Leon a peck on the cheek.

Yuuta broke the moment and was nonplussed at the sight. Gathering his wits about, he jerked a thumb at the hall. "Phone. It's the hospital again." Glad to have a reason to worm his way out, Fuji put down the pictures and without so much as saying a word left the room.

Frustrated, Leon scratched the back of his head and flopped on the bed. _One romantic make-up session down the drain._ After three turns of finding the right position he gave up. His foot hit the corner of a hard bound book, and he almost screamed at the antagonistic turn everything had for him. Then he realized what the books were. Interest piqued, he peered at the snap shots at the foot of the bed. This was the life of Fuji Shuusuke he never knew, rather the life Fuji Shuusuke didn't let anyone invade. It was the sacred days of holy aptly labeled by their college friend, the same friend who made the cactus plushie. The only people he could affix a name to were those who visited them and that bespectacled boy.

A foreign hand snapped the book shut and away from his prying eyes. Almost wanting to get caught so that their full blown shout fest would be done and over with, he was mildly disappointed to find Yuuta.

"Aniki doesn't let anybody see these. It's like his diary." Yanking the books from the foreigner, Yuuta huddled over it protectively and glared.

Miffed at the reaction, Leon rolled his eyes. "I'm not _anybody_." If anything, that statement made Yuuta hate Leon more. He had never been sure in the past. After all, he'd only met the boy twice but he was fairly certain this extreme dislike wasn't a spontaneous thing. More like ever since the first day they'd announced their relationship.

"Your being his boyfriend does not make you any different." Sparks flew, and at the back of Leon's head, he cursed himself for picking a fight with the protective brother.

"Hey, what's with the faces?"

Sparing a glance at his brother, Yuuta passed the albums to him and explained. "Somebody's been snooping."

Shuusuke's face was unreadable. Given it was Leon's fault alright, but this lad did not have the right to be pointing fingers at him. Riled by the attitude he couldn't bite back his comment. "Right and you're such an example of good character, aren't you _otoutou-chan_?"

Without so much as a chance to evade, Leon found himself being shaken repeatedly. In the next few minutes a stoplight for a face looked down on him. Leon had to congratulate himself. He won anger, humiliation and hate from his boyfriend's brother all at the same time without trying. Joy. "Do **not** call me that. Do not **ever**. I have a name, and you will use it when talking to me. Do you hear me?"

Annoyed at the blatant disregard of respect, Shuusuke pulled Yuuta away from Leon. "Will both of you quit it?" Standing in between them, he kept both at arms length. Yuuta still looked like he wanted a go at Leon's face. "Yuuta, nee-san's calling you downstairs." A lie, yes but he knew Yuuta would take it.

As soon as the stomping was far from the oncoming conversation, Rowe started defending himself. "Okay, let me speak first before you get on my case." He didn't expect Fuji to listen but he would try.

"What?" Icy blue flared at him dangerously. "That I don't have the right to a private life?" Fuji waved the two albums close to Leon's face then smothered him with them. Rowe fell to the not so soft cushions and was grateful something broke his fall. When Fuji's litany hadn't stopped there he could only act like a fish out of water. "That you're jealous of some obscure past I don't even know about? Or that your cat's finally out of the bag? Which is it, Mr. Macho?"

Brows furrowing at the accusations, Leon got his bearings and retorted. "Hold on here. What cat are you talking about?" They were both equally furious with the turn of events. Although Leon felt he should have deserved the benefit of the doubt. "You're the one that up and made plans **not** to come back to England." He stood from his sprawled position, leveled himself with the petite man and concluded in spite. "I knew that settling down with you was too good to be true."

Shock evident for a moment, Fuji caught himself and answered. "I do not regret answering yes, Rowe, but you're making me start to."

Leon was losing himself fast in the discussion. If Fuji kept to his vague references, this tête-à-tête would go nowhere. "Again. **Why**?"

A scowl marred Fuji's face. If the circumstances had been different, Leon would have teased the other for his lion cub like features. Simba meet your uncle. "How long have you known I'm amnesiac?"

"...you're what?" The information caught him off guard. Not trusting his voice to say more Leon wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

"Read the medical records, Rowe. I. Have. Amnesia." Fuji held an album up and let the pages cascade onto his arms. "You're the one who nursed me back to health. You've been my roommate for my entire college. You can't just say 'oh sorry I didn't notice you had a few screws loose'."

Missing the finer points of the argument, Leon raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand. So you're telling me it was wrong to help you, pms-ing and all, through rehab, is that it?"

Vexed he pointed at the open pages. Tezuka, Atobe, Mizuki, Shraishi...even his own father. They were just names and recently names with faces on his diaries. They were puppets going along with a wicked puppeteer. They held no emotion; soulless without his memory or heart. "These...people! I don't know who they are!" That was a sweeping generalization on Fuji's part. He couldn't help it. Fear crawled from the back of his throat. He didn't find himself a strong man but he would scorn himself as weak if he started crying now.

"Well, don't look at me. You never were inclined to share that part of your life."

Wrong come back. Seething, Fuji inched closer and pulled on the other's hair so they stared into each other for a good measure. "So you're telling me I have to believe that you don't know anything about how I lost my memory or how I never tried to regain it?"

"And are you still telling me that you love me despite your not coming home."

"Shit! Leon stop changing the topic."

"Well if you trusted me enough with these," Leon gestured to the room. "I would have noticed!" Shame, suffering and sadness were evident in his eyes. Shame because he was being an ass. Suffering because he was the accused. Sadness because he wasn't good enough.

Fuji let go. Walking towards his window, he patted one cactus soft enough that he wouldn't bleed, hard enough that it would sting. "I wanted you to work here as well." He shivered when he felt then heard the disbelief in Leon beside him. The European picked one cactus up and wiggled it in the air. "Right, and our apartment?"

"You were so excited when I had accepted your proposal that it was gauche to mention." Fingering a stray hair on his boyfriend's crown, Fuji was pleased to note the dark blue tinge was back. They spoke of Leon's character, one that didn't want to be tied down - not by rules that escaped reason or to his family's name that could easily win him his life, and he missed them for the last few months in Oxford. "I don't know whether you love Japan for me or you were attracted to me because of Japan. Frankly, I don't care anymore. It's a wonderful community still and well..."

"You can't live without the familiar. Who's amnesiac again?" Mock laughing at his own joke, Leon received a jab at his ribs. "I'd be honored to stay here, Shuusuke. In fact my job application was accepted already, by both branches. The choice to stay in England or in Japan is mine."

"Which company did you apply for?"

"Atobe Enterprises."

Fuji grimaced. "I should kick you right about now."

* * *

Walking away quietly may not have been the smartest thing he did but it was the safest. At least Yuuta still had his sanity in check. Fuming, he went to the workplace at the back of the house. Previously their father kept it clean and organized. Now, with Fujii-san, it was just another stock room. He cursed when he found the lights dead. No window too. 

Thursdays were not part of his favorite list. It included training bratty kids with Mizuki and Ann and a god-awful subject called sociology. To be more precise, it was the teacher he loathed. The class was not altogether displeasing especially from an advised elective. Now he had to deal with pompous brother thieves and monster eaten rooms. Managing to find the emergency light in the hall, he went through the file cabinets. Taxes, diplomas, certificates, medical records. Fitting the penlight between his teeth, he leafed through the information. Absently he reminded himself to slip in his brother's first before anything else. With that done, he continued his search for any link between his father and Shuusuke.

_2002. 2002. 2002. 2002. 2002. Fa - ll._

Skimming through the papers, he massaged a temple. All the medical jargon was going over his head. Pushing the drawer softly and expecting the rollers to still work, he separated the files per person. Yumiko had gone to the hospital once. It was a yearly check up for breast cancer. Thankfully it always came back negative. Their mother's was thick. She went on a regular basis since she had such a weak constitution but nothing more serious than a cough or flu. Shuusuke also had one record and so did their dad.

There was little information regarding their hospitalization since they were only fax copies. They were probably the notices to come to Oxford without delay. The original was probably kept in the apartment Rowe had bought from them. He stared disbelieving at the papers. Falling from his gaping mouth, the flashlight clattered to the floor.

_**Name:**__ Fuji Shuusuke  
__**Date of Admission:**__ September 7, 2002  
__**Status: **__Currently unknown. Physical damage as follows.  
__**Cause:**__ Car crash at Fifth Avenue_

_**Name:**__ Fuji Shunsuke  
__**Date of Admission:**__ September 7, 2002  
__**Status: **__Survived with severe physical damage. Details follow.  
__**Cause:**__ Car crash at Fifth Avenue_

Someone called for him and he was fairly sure it was his sister. Scrambling to get the papers together, he wasn't about to get caught by someone who would dare to keep this from him. He closed the cabinet with a resounding snap and tried to recall what excuse they'd given for Shuusuke's absence at the funeral roughly a month after they'd flown with all urgency. Exams? No the school would surely have let up. Sick? He would have barked at the man to come back healthy or not. His memory failed him, and he wasn't the one with holes in it. The only thing coming to mind was the grief he'd felt when he saw his father. He was mutilated. Right arm was gone. Left leg was twisted. Scars near the eyes. Heck his old man might have died blind except he hadn't died in the accident. He survived - _**survived with severe physical damage. **_

A tentative voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yuuta?"

Yuuta lifted his head up. His sister had her hands on her hips. Impatiently she tapped her foot. "Aren't you leaving yet? What are you doing there?"

"Filing away aniki's med records." Cutting truth was the best way to avoid questions.

"Oh."

Yuuta fought the urge to roll his eyes at the intelligence in that reply. Pinching himself, he had to get his act together. He didn't hate his sister but she was being annoyingly stubborn. Babying her kid brothers would do them no good, didn't she see that? Resigning himself to find out more before he filled his brother in on the facts, he followed his sister out of the house. Last week he got busted, and today he acquired more questions and no answers. Now he had another reason to hate Thursdays.

* * *

After the breakfast Rowe had so intricately prepared in Fuji's room, they decided to confirm their positions in the company. Calling in for an appointment, they were given the eleventh hour slot. Present time 10:55. They were seated in a luxurious lounge with a scantily clad girl serving them tea. 

"I swear if she so much as flashes me again, I'm going to..." Rowe grumbled. He looked thoroughly embarrassed at the affections the secretary was giving him.

Fuji laughed. While this wouldn't have affected the European a few years ago, he practically encouraged it even, going steady with someone apparently made his nonconformist mind go right. Playfully, Fuji finished the sentence. "Grope her?"

"Not quite what I was thinking, more like plaster a 'please rape me' on her back." He mumbled, adjusting in his seat to get a better view of Fuji.

Fuji pondered on it for awhile as if it were a serious option. As the seconds grew longer, the slant in Fuji's neck tipped further. Rowe thought the man had finally given up. Then a light bulb lit. Fuji hit his open left palm with a fisted right hand, indicating he understood. "She might appreciate that."

Rowe was first confused, then appalled and ended with astonished. "Have I ever told you you're crazy?"

"Lots." Fuji gave him his best closed eye toothy grin, and Rowe threw his hands in surrender. They were called into the office soon enough. As they approached the office, a tired conversation carried over to the hallway. "Suzuki-san, my hands are tied."

"A sick man shouldn't be working himself to death. I know you want the best and that you don't want heartache but at least let me help you." Suzuki berated, snatching some folders away from the businessman.

Rowe poised to knock over the hard wood but Fuji thought differently. Assuming that they were close enough for a simple question, he cut in. "Atobe, you're sick?"

Grateful for the intrusion but planning on showing neither relief nor appreciation, Atobe offered the newcomers a seat. "Quite." To his surprise Suzuki piped down. He'd expected more from the strong willed girl. "Well since you're here, let me introduce you to our new employees. Boys meet Suzuki Michie, my fiancée." She flinched painfully at the title but made no move to change it nonetheless. "Suzuki-san, this is Rowe Leon and..."

"Fuji Shuusuke." That did not come from him. Atobe peered at the girl. She reached out a hand from the folds of her kimono. Only the tip of her fingers visible from the heavy cloth. She was lost in her musings when Fuji had inquired as perplexed as he was. "Have we met?"

"Ah no. I'm being foolish." Suzuki retracted her hand immediately, covered her face with the kimono sleeve and bowed post-haste. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"The pleasure is mine." Fuji returned the bow with the same level of respect albeit apprehensively.

Atobe took the chance, retrieved Suzuki's hostages, ushered her outside, locked the bolts and began business. "Enough pleasantries. Let me give you the basic outline."

"Not to be rude, old chap, but we already know that. Your corporation's sitting atop a gold mine except you can't get enough people. Wider market; wider horizons. So question is when do we start?" Rowe blew at his nails, admired them and repeated the ministrations as he spoke. He was upset by something, and Fuji couldn't place what. This wasn't exactly the best attitude to present the man standing in as their boss.

Taking the interruption astride, Atobe checked the calendar again. "January 2. Since you'll be managing everything from scratch you get the earliest _shigoto-hajime_." Tapping lightly on the keyboard, he extracted their biodata and a summary of missing requirements. "I need all of your records: residential, medical, financial, proof that you can exist and grovel on my Tibetan rug." The printer whirred and reproduced the files. Passing the hardcopy to the two men, Atobe looked down on Rowe from his reading glasses. "Oh and next time you call me old chap, I'll be setting your tight little British ass on fire. Any other questions?"

Fuji piped in. "Can it be not work related?" Pushing some of the candy he bit on at work, Atobe sat back and nodded. They weren't strangers. It was lunch break, and he would do anything to bar Suzuki's useless worrying if only a bit longer. "Did you and Tezuka go out?"

Smirking, he folded his hands on his lap and parried. "Why? Jealous?" Rowe was inclined to ignore the exchange completely, and Fuji seemed genuinely intrigued.

"Oh no. I just thought you had a particularly nice singing voice on the phone." Fuji rejoined, signature smile in place.

Touché. Atobe exhaled a long suffering sigh and drawled. "If you _must_ know," He grit his teeth. He should have strangled the idiot into changing that recording. If one of his staff ever heard that he'd have to answer to his father's friendly getting-to-know-my-son questions that had him dancing atop a tightrope. "One day, Fuji. One day."

This was ridiculous. Popping one chocolate confectionary into his mouth, Fuji couldn't help but be amused. "Gay, aren't we?"

Atobe's left eye twitched minutely. "I prefer indefinitely straight, if you'd please."

Fuji chuckled, and Atobe humored him by joining. "Sorry, I hate being politically correct."

Pedantry aside, it was the truth. There was no use to political sensitivities, except the bashful politeness you receive. However Atobe sensed something else coming. Otherwise this was just a pointless chat. One that the Fuji he knew wasn't entirely fond of to have with him. If the other man wasn't going to start the inevitable then he would have to. "Fuji, do you know?" There was no need to specify, Atobe presumed.

"Yes. Well, I just did." Unsure of each other, Fuji tried again. "Can I ask something else?"

Compelled to keep the jovial mood, Atobe agreed. "Yes. Well, you just did."

Dipping his head, Fuji murmured in askance. "Where does Tezuka live?"

Atobe mulled over it. Tezuka may not appreciate his methods but they were ultimately for him. "I'll draw you a map." Taking a piece of paper he began the sketch. He remembered Tezuka's family as he did so. Ayana's voice in the phone had been extremely pained. The grandfather nearly begged as well. Tempted as he was to shell out the money from his parent's banks he couldn't. He was heir. He was not owner. He could only hope his friend would wake up soon before his personal savings dried up.

Snapping him out of his contemplation, Fuji spoke softly. "You're taking this pretty well for an ex." It wasn't meant to be a jibe at his relationship. It was the best condolences they could give each other. Atobe recognized the gambit long ago and returned the comment. "Same to you, Round-About-kun."

* * *

Fuji requested to be left alone after the meeting. Rowe was only happy to oblige, seeing that he was in as foul a mood as his lover. Staring at the map he took in the intimacy between Atobe and Tezuka. The man even knew all the buses to take without having to check at the stops. 

Groused and hungry, he arrived at the apartment. It wasn't much considering what he knew the man could generously give away but it was nice. True enough, it was near his house - a twenty minute walk give or take a few. Forgetting that he didn't have a key, Fuji tried the door and failed.

Stumped, he searched places high and low for the spare: under the "welcome home" rug that was too bright for his tastes, in the plant boxes of the taken for granted plants, on the top of the door frames which on hindsight weren't all that wide to keep the stupid metal in the first place. He even fished for it under the small crack at the door only to come up with a key chain that probably belonged to Yukio. Slumping against the door, he lifted an arm and with morbid fascination began ringing the doorbell.

Soon enough the landlord came rushing towards him, as much as one can with a third foot, with an angry face. Fuji regretted the prank but it was effective. "Sir, do not make a racket. The tenant hasn't returned yet." With a huff, the homely old man mentioned how lucky they were being the only ones on the floor at this hour.

Bowing low, Fuji acted contrite. "I'm sorry but I wanted to get in. Badly."

Apology accepted, doubt not erased, the old man asked. "And who might you be?"

"Tezuka's family" Fuji answered without a hesitation in hope that it wouldn't be questioned. The scowl on the landlord's face hadn't left and soon the old man asked for an ID. Producing his driver's license, Fuji handed it over and was promptly given a set of properly labeled keys.

"Atobe-kun called that someone might pass by so I'm not going to ask. Get your license back from me when you're done." The landlord whirled and headed for his post.

Surprised but not about to question his luck, Fuji shouted thanks before rushing into the room. Hacking up a cough, he regretted shutting the door behind him. It was _hot_. Standing in the middle of what would be majority of the apartment, he whisked his head around and wondered what purpose he was here for. Unlocking the various doors, he found the bathroom, the study room and the bedroom.

Curious he took out some clothes, saw the dress shirts, had the garments flying, stripped and wore Tezuka's apparel. If one were to come in now, they'd have classified him with the crazies immediately. Wrapped around in what essentially defines Tezuka, he fell back on the cushions, allowed himself to be swallowed by darkness and breathed everything in. It smelled distinctly of before and after the rain - sweet, calming and fresh. It reminded him of a mountain and its heights, its thrills and its strengths. It took him back to Kabutoiwa - its ethereality, their hopes and his dreams. For a moment, he believed Tezuka would wake up and stretch out his hand like he did before. Daring to dream, he cracked open an eye.

A picture of Mt. Fuji greeted him then there was silence. "You idiot. How am I supposed to depend on you when you're not here?" Fuji said as if he was expecting the deep bass to suddenly come with a smartass reply.

Adjusting the overly large shirt so it wouldn't slip any farther, he went for the study room. Or well he thought it was a study. It seemed more like a sanctuary. No books of any kind. Stacks upon stacks of pictures and trinkets were neatly organized. There was only one photo on the desk. Fingering the metal simplicity of the frame, he tipped it back. They were so young at fifteen, so young and so full of life. For the life of him he couldn't summon up when and where this event happened. It seemed pretty high up indicated by a slight fog, a suburban feel and the low light attributed from a high sunrise. Nine people in all.

Out of all the oddities in the room, the weirdest was the jewelry box beside the frames. He stopped himself, tempted to open the box. Settling down for touching the rough carvings of the box, he brooded over the circumstances.

Though he had accepted Leon's excuse, it didn't mean he wasn't hurt. He was with a man who didn't even know who he was. It didn't make sense to him. It didn't feel right anymore as if there was a hole every time he had to reassure the other of his supposedly undying love. He desperately wanted someone to feel at home with except the only one coming to mind was sleeping away. Tezuka wouldn't walk in while he would continue to have his stupid memory loss and freakish nightmares that don't make sense.

Snapping his head back, he made up his mind. He would go out, get lunch and visit his friend because his antics thus far were in fact useless. For him _and _Tezuka. After a wild goose chase for his clothes and a clean up, he set off to do just that. On his way out, the proprietor didn't pay him mind much and even agreed to his coming back.

_Tezuka, this doesn't seem like you. Wake up. For your family. For Yukio. For yourself. __**God**__...for me._

* * *

Rowe walked up to the receptionist and dragged Yukio along with him. "Excuse me. May I know where Tezuka Kunimitsu is?" 

The clerk went through the charts for confirmation and shook his head. "I'm sorry sir at this point it's family only."

"I am family." With the incredulous look Rowe was given he was assuming it was his obvious non-Japanese descent that gave him away. "Fine I'm with family. This kid got lost, and he's a cousin."

Yukio jumped up and down to greet the clerk. Relenting, he let the head nurse decide when they got there. "Go to the ICU wing, check with the nurse in charge if she can give you clearance."

Nodding his thanks, he followed the signs for the Intensive Care Unit. No, he did not kidnap Yukio. Yes, the boy was indeed lost. They met at the entrance. The toddler was kicking empty cans, and he, on the other hand, was a tad bored waiting for Fuji all day. He proceeded to the hospital soon after remembering they'd called earlier in the day. He'd only guessed things thereafter. He might be self-centered and obnoxious at times but he wasn't stupid. This Tezuka-fellow got into trouble, and their pompous boss was just as worried as Fuji was. Sighting a bright mop of hair, he broke into a run. He nearly forgot that there was a half-pint with him. "Sengoku-san I need to find where Tezuka Kunimitsu is, can you help?"

Clicking his tongue in reprimand, Sengoku admonished the European. "I am nothing but an underling, Rowe-han. Don't look at me." Sengoku felt a slight tugging on his pant leg and recognized the kid. Taken aback slightly, he asked a random co-worker. Random co-worker A pointed to random co-worker B. Random co-worker B pointed to random co-worker C. It went on for awhile, and Rowe couldn't help staring at the long line of people he interrupted. Pass in hand, Sengoku urged them to follow. "I'll show you the way."

Just the same when Fuji had been confined, the area was deathly quiet. Sengoku was about to knock but Rowe stopped him, leaned by the door, held onto Yukio and strained his ears to listen. Sengoku rolled his eyes. There was nothing to hear except a muffled sound and maybe a few grievances. The nurse knocked and entered much to Rowe's dismay. Fuji didn't bother stopping his ministrations by the bedside. Shock evident in his eyes, he saw Sengoku's companions but Rowe didn't make a move to enter and Yukio had little power to overcome that monstrous strength. Quickly turning back to encouraging the coma patient, Fuji held one hand with the same delicacy he did his plants and closed his eyes as if in fervent prayer.

Sengoku has heard of Tezuka's condition but wasn't allowed to care for him. He was a fresh graduate who would probably panic in a code situation. He knew too much about the patient. Checking the charts, he confirmed the patient's status. Nothing had changed. Tezuka was in it deep. Only Tezuka himself could pull himself together and out of the next possibility: dying. Hearing a squeak in the bed, he flicked his eyes to the bedridden twosome. Fuji made to move but he was being held back slightly. "Wait. Do that again."

Confused and a little angry, Fuji snapped at him. "_What?_"

"Not to me, to HIM. Keep talking. Do it louder." So Fuji tried. There was that twitch again. He gave Fuji ridiculous orders, and thankfully the other man followed through without anymore question. There was even one time that Tezuka tried opening his eyes and _**moaned**_. Sengoku had a go at it himself and it wasn't quite the same. No twitch, no verbal response. Then when Fuji was about to leave, Tezuka said something, it was a word probably random but it wasn't garble. Sengoku was convinced. "_**Doctor! Coma status!**_"

**End Chapter 10**

* * *

**A/N: **

This is the time that you should be hitting the review button and telling me what you think because if by now I don't get a reaction I'm seriously going to start to think no one likes it here. On the other hand that's not really gonna stop me from writing. Just makes me a little unloved is all --sniff-- Seriously, I love feedback. Whatever you give me just makes me stare, squeal and stare some more. It makes this girl a really happy girl. :)

Am I evil for doing this to them? Ahaha. I think the only assurance you guys have now is that I like happy endings myself XD. Don't worry too much...I just hope something drastic doesn't change my goals.

Oh and about that changing next of kin thing. I don't know if it's possible but let's just say it is. Okay? And if you missed the PoT anime reference, it's from episode 73: Tezuka's Decision.


	12. The Week Before New Year II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters and plot though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them. _I also disclaim the ability to make puns for I cannot. Dabide I'm so sorry I can't live up to you.  
_**Warning:** Some cursing, and my inability to make a proper Inui. Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. There will be some FujiOC in this story but this is ultimately a TezuFu fanfic

**A/N:  
**Prepare yourself for a really long message from me with an equally long chapter:)  
Yes so several things have happened since I posted last:

**TITLE CHANGE - **From **EUROPEAN STUDIES** this fic is now named as **VEIL OVER MY EYES** - admittedly European Studies was just a temp title because I seriously suck at naming things. Hence it took me ten chapers before I got something decent. The spirit of the story is still the same. Please don't be put off with the name change.  
**Everything - **The Compare and Merge tool had not been kind to my fic when I gave it a once over. I see that I was not able to delete some comments that go between me and my beta, monster1, sorry about that. Fixed it already.  
**Chapter 1 - **I realized there are too many blue eyed brunettes so I changed Leon's description to **green eyed** and **black haired**. Green being slightly teal.

Okay so I know I promised I'd finish this early. To those whom I was able to message you may not that this doesn't seem like it will end soon, contrary to what I had been warning you about. Yes it is not ending soon but let's just say Fuji screamed bloody hell at me one night saying I shouldn't finish it yet. I got carried away changing things so that it doesn't seem so cramped up in one chapter. I hope its length will make up for the time lost. Because it is the longest chapter I have written to date.

There is one more thing that I know I have failed to do, it is to clear things up better. And it is eating me. I have no remedy for it yet but Yumiko and Yuuta's conversation here should start making the previous events more understandable. Should being the operative term. So I would appreciate it if you guys take the time to tell me what you think of their heart-to-heart. Maybe in the middle I'll be able to repair whatever damage I've done.

I have also begun to outline the character of Fuji's father through Yumiko, and to the pleasure of some have incorporated a few more characters. (but personally I think I should stop calling to the fire)

_I have cut this really long note so that I may not pre-empt you for the fic. Enjoy :) _

Again, thank you to** monster1 **who is one of the few who have not given up on me. Thank you ever so much for the beta.  
Thank you to my **sister** who gave me the idea for the final title. (If anyone cares to know Mounting Fuji was one of the crack titles we made. Several others revolved that same theme)  
Thank you also to those who have reviewed/added me since the previous chapter, namely:  
**calindy, misterwalnut,** **tyrantsoul, jingy5** from LJ  
**catmum56 **from MM dot org  
**yamatoforever, kunimitsu4shusuke, Sali Mwana, ATP**(thank you for pointing out that mistake in the years!) and** vierblith, **who has now become my first kababayan authoress chatmate(Cheers to us!). All from ff dot net.

* * *

**Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 11  
The Week Before New Year Part 2**

Sengoku received an earful that day. On all accounts, his observations were correct except he hadn't factored in one thing: the family's feelings. Patients could give signs of waking, might, in fact, snap out of it for a few minutes then fall back. The doctors explained to Fuji over and over again as he regarded them calmly. All the time his heart fluttered elsewhere. Fuji didn't care when they had said explicitly that he might end up holding onto a false line of hope. If it's a step forward then it's a step forward. No need to stumble back. The rest might be harder but it at least it was possible to keep going on. It wasn't his job to be realistic and practical. If he'd turn up broken along the way, then he'd just have to fix himself.

Fuji apologized profusely to the nurse but Sengoku brushed it off. "Stop. It was my mistake but they can't touch me because for all intents and purposes, I was still _**correct**_, and I have a pass to boot. If anything, I should be the one saying sorry." After a long pause, Sengoku held him by the shoulders and donned the most serious face Fuji ever came to see on him. "If there's anyone who can do it, my dear friend, it's you. You'll pull him out of this. You're his lucky charm. He's even moaning _Shuusuke_ as we speak!"

Grinning manically, Fuji's rebellious spirit retorted. "No, it's 'Fshuu' followed by 'Suke' in alternating patterns and varying intervals." His cheek earned him a small slap and a yell. This was the closest he saw Sengoku terrified. For the second time, Fuji wondered how Yamabuki's most famous philanderer ended up a self-committed philanthropist.

"He _**needs**_ you, damn it!"

But the gleam in Fuji's eyes said he didn't have to be told twice. Flustered from his sudden outburst, Sengoku excused himself hurriedly.

Somewhere in between the exchange, Rowe had left, and Yukio had latched onto Fuji's shirt sleeve. Tentatively Fuji felt the small hand in his. His heart skipping a beat, he held the boy's hand firmly and, with a squeeze, let the silence speak for both of them. If there was a question - _the_ question - in the boy's eyes, he would answer truthfully and without pretenses. Until then, he would support him with every small gesture.

Yukio was a smart boy, and after three days of staying in a place that reeked of death, it was a miracle that he still hadn't asked. _Will Mitsu-niichan 'die'?_ Fuji gave the door a leveled glare. Tezuka might but they wouldn't back down without a fight. And if he had any say in it, Tezuka wouldn't even contemplate on some self-righteous adventure of going into the light.

"_Yudan sezou ni ikou_," Yukio squeaked, blushing but not shamed. There was little the boy understood but the most important thing he did grasp was his family needed smiling faces, not tear streaked eyes. The meaning, though, was lost to Fuji, and Yukio took the stricken moment to explain." '_tte_.Mitsu-niichan said it a lot, and whenever he did .everybody gets encouraged." Though it was not said in the same fashio,n it was with the same point and purpose.

Fuji laughed, picked up the little boy and banished all other depressing thoughts. He didn't know the truth of the statement but it did get him his earlier resolve back. Yukio wouldn't take this lying down either apparently. Startling himself a bit, he reveled in the existence of a child in his arms. He remembered Taka's little girl and how carrying her felt. This moment was similar but not quite the same. The instinct to protect was overwhelming with a pride unnamed. And unexpectedly, as he reluctantly clambered out of the impromptu hug, Fuji received a kiss on the cheek.

"Shuu-nii, I miss your smile. It's like mama's. Do it again, please." Yukio requested, snuggling back into the crook of Fuji's neck. It was an insightful statement considering Fuji barely frowned in the boy's presence.

"That goes for Yu-chan too." Fuji felt the slight up turn of Yukio's lips against his nape soon followed by a badly fought yawn. Fuji chuckled as he sat them by Tezuka's side.

"Shuu-nii, let's sing karos for Mitsu-niichan."

"Karo?"

"Yup! Mitsu-niichan always sings them to me for Ku- kuriisumasu right after we open presents. We always have fun but I never understand them because I fall asleep." Yukio clapped his hands together with an irregular rhythm and accompanied it with a melody that could almost be anything. Fast, slow, rapid, lingering. Repeat. High, low, soft, squeaking. Repeat. Stopping from his wriggling, Yukio whipped his head to face Fuji. "Umm but I'm not going to fall asleep this time."

Amused at the odd knowledge of Christmas practice, the artful impulsiveness of the cousins and most of all, the childish sweetness, Fuji bit back a laugh. "Then what would you like us to sing?" Yukio's brows had furrowed when he couldn't remember a simple title such as Silent Night. Saving the boy from further distress, Fuji picked one he deemed most appropriate and sang.

"God rest ye merry, gentlemen  
Let nothing you dismay,"

Fuji started slow and unsure, not really caring if he hit the notes right but with every intention to pour his heart out into the song's words. Yukio climbed onto Tezuka's bed all the while clapping and facing Fuji with a large grin. Reminiscence of a beautiful symphony fluttered, triggered by the boy's beaming face. Flutes trilled. Pipes blew. Drums beat. Tambourines struck. Taking courage from it, Fuji continued despite the loud thumping of his heart for a reason unknown.

"Remember Christ our Savior  
Was born on Christmas Day  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy."

Yukio repeated the first verse, humming and swaying. Finally hitting nearer to the notes of the carol, Yukio tried to sing its refrain. Whenever forgetting the next word, he filled them in with a "Ra" sometimes a "Na" and giggled at his own mistakes. Fuji played the song alongside with him and took the punctuated nodding as a sign to move on.

" 'Fear not then,' said the Angel,  
'Let nothing you affright,  
This day is born a Savior  
Of a Virgin pure and bright,  
To free all those who trust in Him  
From Satan's power and might.'  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy."

Faster and faster each note was executed and was a stark contrast to its slow beginning. Yukio had again wriggled onto Fuji's lap and sang the refrain with less than stellar pronunciation but with more enthusiasm than any choir Fuji had seen. Like a finely tuned violin playing at its best, they continued their performance to their sleeping audience. Hopes held high as they very much wished to be heard.

"Now to the Lord sing praises,  
All you within this place,"

Sustaining at the last second, Fuji shook his head. Slower and calmer, Fuji squeezed the boy tight before he picked up again.

"And with true love and brotherhood  
Each other now embrace;  
This holy tide of Christmas  
All other doth deface."

Sadness and happiness intermingled in their voices. Made raw each time Yukio's battle against sleep was nearly lost with a yawn. Softly, sweetly, the refrain was repeated twice, then thrice. Near its end, Yukio slept clutching the shirt above his chest, a tear on his eye but an undeniable smile on his face.

Combing Yukio's hair down, Fuji whispered the song a bit harsher in the silence and in the unwitting emotional seclusion. "O tidings of comfort and joy." Unwilling to return to the bitter reality rearing its ugly head above them, he held on until his breath could no longer hold and laboriously gasped for air. Easing up on his chair, Fuji sighed. The out of place recluse had not been unwelcome though he wondered if the emotional torrent that went with the song was worth it.

His ease was short-lived, interrupted by a lady who seemed to have gained several worry lines on an otherwise immaculate face. She paused by the doorway upon noticing the unexpected visitor. Softly, so as not to disturb Yukio, she closed the door, unwrapped several parcels and laid them on the tables. A scroll was unfurled, later confirmed to be a zenga scroll, and was hung on the available wall. It read - _ichigo, ichie_ - one chance, one encounter. Weird, considering the circumstances but Fuji decided not to comment.

The seconds stretched thin, and Fuji decided it was time he left the real family some privacy. Rushing to the hospital without a moment's notice was selfish and inconsiderate of him. God only knows why he was listed as next of kin. "Sorry for the intrusion. I'll leave now."

"No!" The adamant negation caused several items spilled from the lady's hold. She, whom Fuji guessed to be the mother of his friend, shook her head frantically and bent to pick up the pieces. Shuffling Yukio around the seat, Fuji did the same. She relinquished her belongings from him and repeated her answer. "No. Kunimitsu would have liked for you to stay. Besides, Yu-chan there seems to be taken by you. I know for one he's never slept on my lap before." She flashed him a grin and patted the five year-old's unruly hair.

The information went over Fuji's head, and the only reply he could come up with didn't make sense. The stuffed toys and the assortment of lures taken from him were placed carefully on the sill behind him. Eyes downcast, he murmured. "I'm sorry, Tezuka-san."

"Ayana is fine, Fuji-kun."

"Then please call me Shuusuke."

Ayana Tezuka giggled after giving the knickknacks a last lingering touch. "Those silly boys don't show it but they love each other a lot. Tea?" Without so much as waiting for the answer, she set off to do the proffered drink. "Kuniharu was too shocked to hear our Kunimitsu wouldn't even consider a girlfriend. Father...he couldn't speak, couldn't call his grandson back as he walked out. And you should know that once a Tezuka decides they don't go back. Are you his...?"

"Ayana-san, forgive me but," Fuji stopped mid-sentence, constricted. He knew Tezuka, surely. It would be a lie to say they weren't close, considering the events of the few days past and the few moments saying they weren't anything but. However he could not remember things farther back than those few days. Theirs was a friendship tested by time and failed. More precisely, theirs was a friendship played by fates and died. Horribly. It hurt to admit but he didn't even know how the man liked his coffee. Unlike how easy it was to predict Eiji's two teaspoons of sugar and a dash of cream or Leon's preference for black bitter brews. Was Tezuka near Leon's spectrum or Eiji's sweeter side? Or maybe, hard it was to believe, completely out of his radar. Clearing his throat, he continued with his first thought. "I hardly know your son."

Ayana refused to look at Fuji. "I know." Even as she set down their cups full to the brim of brown tea, their eyes would not meet. She trained them on Tezuka but presented the tray with grace only borne out of practice. "Your little brother told hysterical old me when I had called, in hope that you'd take responsibility. Kunimitsu is right. I should put more faith in his friends." Fuji felt out of place even with Ayana's light tone but suddenly understood the woman's urge to keep talking. Talk about her son; keep him grounded. "You came here without any prompting despite the severe case of forgetfulness, and that's enough for a worried mother like me. Don't be a stranger, Shuusuke-kun. We share the same grief."

There was no spite veiled in those words. Wary though at the beginning, he now stilled the self-pitying wheels churning in his head. An idea graced Fuji's lips with a smile. "Please tell me more about Kunimitsu."

She was shocked at first but in the end Ayana beamed, taking the comforting pat on her hand not as an _I understand_, because no one could comprehend the inner turmoil of a mother pained, but as the answer to her offer - _Please share it with me too_. Truly, that was what Fuji wanted - to hold up for a person they cared for not in the same way but just as intensely. "Only if you tell us more about yourself."

"Deal, Ayana-san."

So they talked until each other's throat was sore. They talked until no trivial story about beer bottle caps, key chains and about the handmade mats from destroy grip tape from Ayana's package was left untold. They talked until Fuji tried to reconcile those memories with his own gaping ones. They talked until they concluded Tezuka's sentimentalities for these trinkets were not his own. They talked until Yukio woke and did most of the talking for them. They talked until night had completely fallen and the day gone again. And finally they talked agreeing to meet tomorrow to talk again.

Humming 'While Shepherds Watched Their Flocks by Night', Fuji couldn't help but imagine Tezuka liking his coffee black.

* * *

Yumiko vaguely recalls dragging in a tall man with a green jump suit in her kitchen on this cool December morning. She recalls barking orders to fix her plumbing. She recalls the emotions swirling past her these three days. She recalls the sinking feeling of being backed into a corner with nowhere to turn to. She recalls the numbness she made herself accustomed to. Lastly she recalls the helplessness the numbness brought with it. 

Yumiko loved her brothers very much. There was nothing she wouldn't do for them. Family first - a principle her father taught very fervently. Maybe it was the large age gap, maybe it was the gender divide but her two younger brothers didn't understand their father's way of life. But she did, and mother did too.

Father loved his job. Sometimes he loved it a bit too much but never, _**never**_, more than family. He knew where his loyalties lay and he also knew that his job could use him, spit him out and leave him for the dogs. Politics didn't give you glory. It dirtied your name even as you try to help someone else. It disfigured your character into someone who waited too long to offer a hand or probably warped the mess as entirely your fault. Still he loved it because he knew whatever he was doing he was right. He fought hard for his principles and his beliefs, the rebuilding of all of Japan's burnt bridges.

Father was no big name. Some would consider him a paper pusher maybe. Last she heard his name was buried in cases upon cases of graft and corruption. She knew better than to believe it. Father idolized his mentor, a judge on the International Court of Justice, president of the Institute of International Affairs and advisor to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He wanted to live up to his great teacher, the teacher who poured his heart and soul into his muddied career. They believed Japan would die as an island but it could and would live as a new world. So they invested themselves in this dream. He would not do anything to destroy that. He couldn't.

But he died even without even a step near it.

Giving herself a final once over by the hallway mirror, she strode towards her youngest brother. She paid no heed to the six pairs of eyes following her every movement.

"Yuuta, come here. I've got some ugly graveyard jokes to share." She had managed to stifle her laughter when Yuuta looked satisfactorily devastated, confused and annoyed. The boy finally making the connection to his previous horrid metaphor paled and further embarrassed himself by mouthing the words repeatedly until it made him blush. Tugging, pulling and hoisting her brother from the sofa, she led her to their father's study.

"Neechan I'm so-"

Locking her brother into a fierce hug, Yumiko cut him off. "No, Yuuta. I'm sorry." The silence that followed was a courtesy to her and she appreciated it. Picking at the short hairs on the boy's nape, she bought herself time. Yuuta was much taller than her now, even with her six-inch heels, taller than Shuusuke by at least half a head too. A fond smile crept to her face as she remembered the toddlers tottering after her. They barely came up to her waist. She gathered her bearings and cleared her throat.

"I love you."

"I know that."

"No, listen. I love Shuusuke, too. Now sit. I'll explain as much as I can. But Yuuta, please don't expect me to say this all to Shuusuke face to face. I can't. You saw father. It was - He was - Yuuta I just can't." Leaving the statement hanging to be understood by Yuuta at will, Yumiko weaved through the piles of paper in the same manner as Yuuta did previously, with a penlight and heightened senses.

Yuuta splayed his hands flat on the desk and plopped down on the leather chair. He reaffirmed his very best attitude to be objective and restrained. He didn't want to react hotly and blow his only chance at the information privy to her. Fumbling with the desk lamp, he admired his handiwork when it lit. Hospital records were out. Irrational anger put down. All that's left was the story Yumiko vowed never to relive.

"I love Shuusuke, but every time I see him, I can't help but blame him. He took father away. He always fought with father. And really, they can be stubborn, annoying, loving people but they…"

The air that hung around them choked Yumiko. Unable to continue, she shuffled the papers set atop the table. The shadow cast on Yuuta's face obscured whatever he felt from her. She avoided looking straight at her brother's eyes. The veil of darkness enveloping them was not helping.

Apparent that she couldn't finish her sentence, Yuuta did it for her. "Fought at the most inopportune time leading to the events of September 7. What did they fight about?"

"Rowe-san mentioned Shuusuke's boyfriend and omiai."

"Rowe was there?"

Giving up on the third round of flipping the hospital records, Yumiko bit her lip. "They lived together, Yuuta." Yumiko hoped and pleaded silently that Yuuta would control the conversation. If he wouldn't, she might spout out untruthful comments just to appease her spite or she might start bawling again like so long ago the first time she saw their father.

"Anyone else? Mom?"

"Mother gave the deciding power to me when we were in the hospital. If she knows anything then, it's by her own deduction." Yumiko's voice hitched at the indifference in her description of their mother. The truth clenched her heart and squeezed it hard. Screwing her eyes shut, she could vividly see Yoshiko, praying at any waking moment, folding paper cranes when she should have slept, stringing them into one, as she should have eaten and nattering only of her plan when saved enough energy to utter a word. "She was a broken woman ever since."

Yuuta inched closer to the small circle of light the lamp provided them with a curious gleam in his eyes. They weren't predatory but they were suspicious. He poised to jump at anything she might have intentionally left out. Taking the records from her grasp, he flipped it to the summary off handedly, pointed to the line that caught him off-guard last Thursday. "Explain, please. Tell me what happened as you know it."

Yumiko withdrew to lean on her seat in an act of palpable defeat. It was hard to remember the flurry of things that went on that day. Their family's condition being the disaster it turned to be. "His status changed drastically after we arrived. They asked me to transfer him to another hospital, a better hospital. The ambulance never made it."

"The ambulance?"

"There was a second accident." When there hadn't been any outward reaction displayed on Yuuta's face, Yumiko felt irked. At each word she added, the more she ate on her fear. "Crashed! Overturned! He died in the second, Yuuta!" They tasted the bitter information they just swallowed whole, and since the three years that passed, Yumiko cried openly for the first time. "Dear God, and it was my fault... Mine. All mine..."

One thought kept Yuuta from immediately consoling his now distraught sister. If Yumiko, an objective and non-self-depreciating woman, couldn't forgive herself and her own brother, how much more for Shuusuke who always blames himself and cares too much until it hurts himself? Somehow Yuuta knew Shuusuke would never in this life do so. Reaching out awkwardly from the other side of desk, Yuuta rubbed Yumiko's back. The legal papers scattered from the sudden movement. The lamp fell and shattered, and Yuuta's own world did a parallel rendition of the glass light.

* * *

Inui regarded the congregation of men outside the Fuji household carefully. This was originally a private affair between him, Kikumaru, Fuji and maybe Fuji Yuuta. For one Fuji didn't even know they were coming. He scowled. He'd mistakenly assumed Oishi was told and his oversight triggered this chain reaction. From Oishi to Kawamura to Momoshiro to Echizen to Kaidoh. And Kikumaru was waving his large arms because Inui had 'tattled'. Right. As if he would. It wasn't his fault that the Golden Pair still refused to pick up the pieces of their cracked selves. Now, if they just acted like the adults they were, Oishi wouldn't have gone to Kawamura for answers their resident chef obviously didn't have. So he washed his hands of why this blew up several times out of proportion. 

"Hurry up, Inui-sempai."

He raised a brow at the gruff impatient call - such cheek could only be labeled with one of his test subjects. Pity it wasn't the cuter one.

"It's getting cold," Ah. Now that the younger man had mentioned it, the light morning snow was more obvious. "and the added weight you gave Kaidoh-sempai is making his arm fall off." He blamed his zoning out on Kikumaru. Of course being shaken by such 0.01 chance of error was no excuse either.

"Shut up, kid. Let Inui-sempai finish what he's doing."

Inui glanced up from his notebook and thanked his training to be mindful to prepare an extra portion. Always. Tezuka's tips on Teammates Popping Up 101 had been helpful as well. However it was odd for that person to be absent himself on something like this. "Yes, we're here to offer, not to require." Several agreements in varying reluctance later they rang the doorbell.

Fuji Yumiko, age 32, single despite the many rumored suitors acquired, answered the door. Inui's only word was "Oha" before he got rudely pulled in. Barely able to take off his shoes and ushered to the kitchen sink. Not that he couldn't do a menial task such as fixing a leak, but the pertinent question was: Why him? Taking this event in circumspect, he surmised that the absence of the ugly green uniform would probably have prevented the misunderstanding. But really, the likeliness of him being mistaken as a plumber should be slim, around ten percent, especially in the house of a friend. Okay, who was he fooling? He didn't have statistics for that.

Fairly sure he heard all the others shuffle to be seated across the counter, he didn't bother hurrying. He fumbled with the tools dropped on him and ignored the curses strung under Fuji Yumiko's breath. With one last turn of the wrench, some elbow grease and his improvements care of AoPeppaJiru it should take few years before the leak starts again. Content with his good deed for the day, he dusted himself off and wiped his hands on the nearest rag.

Ignoring the sniggering upon his return, Inui sat himself on the most inviting seat. Kaidoh's unflinching reaction was very much welcome. The younger man scooted closer to Oishi leaving enough space for Inui. Across them, Echizen smirked wider than he'd ever seen before; Momoshiro was trying to swallow down his loud guffaws, and Kawamura looked determined to not start of laughing again. If anyone noticed Kikumaru's humorless reaction (or his large ass hogging one sofa all to himself) no one mentioned it.

When still none of the Fujis came to meet them again after exactly ten minutes and six seconds of waiting, Kikumaru stood and rushed to his best friend's room. Someone shouted. Inui didn't know who it was but it was definitely not Fuji or Eiji. The voice was five notes lower than the tensai's and was likewise an octave below the acrobat's. Vaguely he could make out the whining "Shuu" and the upset "Fine!" but if the joyous look plastered on Eiji's face and the triumphant one on Fuji's were any indication, the third person's absence was a good thing.

"I'm game for this recall thing." Fuji cut in before Inui could even land in one explanation. Brushing the interruption off, he imperviously delivered the explanation anyway.

"The results could mean nothing and anything at the same time. It's up to you, Fuji. In the end, we will try to make a theory. If you want to stop at any time just say so. To everyone _uninvited_, listen so you may participate as well.

"There are illustration boards and chalk pieces in Kaidoh's bag. Please get one set, all of you. This will be a simple game of who remembers the most. It is similar to getting drunk in a bar and reminiscing the good and the bad, minus the booze. I will ask a question and everyone all answer. Those who fail to answer correctly will drink my new vegetable juice - watered down for this occasion. You should be happy to know my students take this watered down version so far as the third glass before they do what you all fondly describe as worse than inevitable death."

The group looked unhealthily pale, and upon inspection, Fuji Yuuta was present, wavering slightly with nausea at the thought. Kikumaru jumped at this proclamation, exclaiming the uselessness of the game if Fuji passed out on them. Thankfully, Fuji didn't disappoint in claiming he'd enjoy drinking it and might even answer falsely on purpose just to do so.

"If you decide to participate, Yuuta, I won't penalize you because of your large handicap." That way he'd learn also of how great Mizuki was as an informant. Turning his attention to Fuji he asked, "Do you have somewhere you prefer to do this?"

"Here. Let me just get some extra chairs from the kitchen so we can get comfortable."

The Fuji brothers returned with the promised additional seats, and everyone set to rearranging the living room so that they had their backs to each other with Inui at the middle. Oishi decided on this so that no one would incur undue humiliation by broadcasting his poor memory on the matter. The only give away would be their reactions to Inui's tasteful juice or if Inui decided to announce it himself. His AoPeppaJiru had been displayed proudly on the dining table even though Yuuta protested adamantly to having something "toxic" on top of where he ate. The bottles were henceforth relocated to the front of each player with an accompanying plastic cup.

With some more shuffling and chattering, everyone settled down in their triangle. There were now two people to a love seat and with an insertion of one person at two corners. The Fuji brothers hold claim to one sofa as did Momoshiro and Echizen. Kawamura took the additional chair and squeezed between the corner closest to him, between Echizen and Kaidoh. Kikumaru opted to stay beside Fuji, copied Kawamura by squeezing between the two sofas and inched farther away from the only possible seat Oishi could take. Inui waltzed between the small path Kikumaru provided and waited for Oishi to decide to join or not. The medical student sat down.

"Very well, let's start. Who was the boy fortunate enough to be pushed into the girls' locker room at our Junior High Nationals?"

Someone sputtered and several people, including Fuji laughed.

"You can't be serious!" Oishi wailed.

"Oh my god that was a day to remember." Momoshiro said in between guffaws.

The boards came up with one answer: Echizen. The boy wisely chose to keep quiet and glare at Momoshiro for laughing at him. It was beyond the boy's imagination how a simple mistake on his choice of shorts, one which was later pegged on his cousin Nanako, could make him anything close to feminine.

Coughing for effect, he continued, "The person who got groped seven times in the train one day."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Momoshiro exclaimed. Everyone turned to stare at the overbearing teen wide eyed, and Inui answered. "I didn't. Thanks for your patronage Momo. Where did the club go as an out of the country trip?"

Unsurprisingly everyone got it correct. Except Fuji still downed his share of the noxious health drink. " Fuji?"

Collecting his thoughts, Fuji put a finger to his chin and tapped it. "The point is why. If I can't remember how, when or what, it would be normal. But if I can't remember why then anything corollary to it shouldn't be considered right?"

Quickly moving to the next question, Inui didn't wait for the group's reaction. He tested a particularly loaded question though not something outrageously obvious.

"Kirihara will never be our favorite Rikkaidai player, why?"

This was a question everyone had a different answer to. Though it was not to say that they didn't like Kirihara now but the man did incur grudges against most of them back in the day. The list of the members holding some resentment towards him had Fuji at the top. Again Fuji drank from his cup with flourish and a smile, waving for him to hurry and move on. "The only team recorded to ever pass out on a tournament because of a sudden epidemic of stomach pain."

No one seemed to remember the answer to Inui's random question. No one wanted to complain, seeing that they'd be admitting to memory failure but Inui calculated that 87.5 were cursing him for playing this. The 12.5 were still raking their memory if they could summon up the event somehow. Calling for time, Inui was surprised someone suddenly began writing, and it was Fuji. Fuji laughed behind his illustration board clearly remembering how Ginka looked as they said they'd pass on their turn and were sick.

After Fuji composed himself and several strangled yells, they continued. There was a small interruption for fear that Kikumaru was too weak and gave in so soon but was resolved after threatening him with another cup.

"This person kisses anyone, anything when he gets terribly drunk."

After a stunned silence there was a frenzy of writing. However only half the group got this, considering Tezuka only ever got that wasted in that particularly happy night of graduation. An added factor was that someone spiked the juice, and with Tezuka's thick and unfeeling palate, Inui doubted he noticed the thin lacing of alcohol at the time. Fuji couldn't remember this event either, even if they shared a particularly long; longer than anyone else's by two minutes and twenty nine seconds, and drunken snog. And even Yuuta could.

"Hmm… I didn't know buchou was a kiss drunk."

"No one could have, you idiot."

"Shut up, mamushi!"

The two barked at each other from the top of their lungs no matter that they faced a wall instead of his rival's face. Kikumaru eagerly passed the four their respective glasses and motioned to drink up. "Nya, he's very good at it, ya'know."

"Eiji!"

Oishi blushed so hard that the tips of his ears were red. His reprimand earned him a harsh glare from his previous doubles partner.

"Saa, he must be if it makes even you lick your lips, Oishi. What do you think Taka-san?"

"BURNING PASSION! Come on!"

There were three over dramatic strangled shrieks which Inui paid no heed to. "Next, this person is almost always accosted for no apparent reason by elders, animals and bikes."

Kaidoh breathed out heavily at the snickering this question incurred from everyone and bellowed "Next." Slightly relieved Fuji got that one correct, Inui obliged to the request.

"According to the Jr. Tennis magazines, this is one of the most remarkable matches Akutagawa Jirou and Yuuta has lasts how long? An estimate is acceptable."

"Hey I resent that!" Yuuta grumbled while writing his answer and avoided looking at the unmoving hand of his brother.

Aside from Fuji everyone got it perfectly, and Inui was beginning to understand the pattern of where things fell and where things kept intact. If he read Fuji correctly before, although he doubted he did so fully, then the items the man missed had answers that were potentially hurting. Pushing forward, he tried a particularly silly one. "This person has a perfect record in the interclub championships."

The surprising thing to note was not everyone could remember Fuji's ridiculous want to always be champion, even if it meant joining an event with zero participants, especially if it meant joining an event with zero participants. Fuji was grinning at the harebrained question but made no move to chide those who forgot and nearly passed out.

Making one last trial at his Emotions Theory, Inui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and asked, "Who dived from the third floor to save a mistakenly thrown birthday present and friendship gift for whom?"

This was one of the more famous birthday stories to circle Seigaku, and it was doubtless that Yuuta knew of this silly tale as well. It was the story of Kikumaru and Fuji in their first year and how the redhead almost missed February 29. Fuji claimed it was what made their friendship. Kikumaru however believed it was more as something that nearly broke it. Thus, he dove from that height every year even if it wasn't a leap year. And Fuji couldn't remember it.

Kikumaru butted in before Inui could administer any preventive measures by latching onto Fuji's left arm. "What was my first birthday gift to you?"

"Film and toothpaste."

"No one ever did say why it was thrown out right?" Oishi asked after noticing the fidgety look on Eiji.

Embarrassed Kikumaru flushed and glared. "I tripped. It flew from my hand so I jumped for it."

"Mada mada dane, Kikumaru-sempai."

"You brat! Ochibi!"

"Oi Eiji-sempai, what are you touching!"

"You stupid oversized lummox!"

"What did you call me you slithering, forked tongue, snake?"

"An idiot with a pea sized brain"

"Momoshiro-san, Kaidoh-san will you stop that shouting!"

"Momo, Kaidoh, this isn't the time to fight."

Yoshiko entered the room in its current pandemonium. Several times she tried to speak up but was overpowered by a different booming voice each time. Amused at the silly rough and tumble fun the men too old to be playing were having, she moved along carrying her morning groceries. She was stopped however by Rowe as she set for her room. They regarded each other quietly. When she had motioned to excuse herself, Rowe shook his head, took her bags and guided her back to the disruptive foray of friends.

"Shuusuke! Okaa-san's home." The boys froze in whatever awkward position they were in. Truth be told, Yoshiko found them comical. Still she felt the irritation radiate from the European.

Bowing to the group in respect, she greeted them gaily. "Hai, tadaima." This was replied by several hushed 'excuse me's and two startled 'welcome home's. Finally recognizing Rowe's dilemma, she motioned for her son's boyfriend to come closer. "Jealousy has an ugly face, Rowe-san." She whispered in his ear. His deflated reaction went unnoticed as she called attention to herself again. "I'll prepare some snacks and tea. Shuusuke, would you help us with these, please? Rowe-san, please lead the way."

Their silent trip to the kitchen made the scraping sound of wood against wood painfully clear. Yoshiko set to sorting the newly bought items as soon as her son set them down. "Shuusuke, have you introduced Rowe-san properly?" She barely heard Shuusuke's answer as she took out trays from the cupboards. Pausing from her search of a proper serving tray, she took note of the slightly smug expression on Rowe's face and the guilty one on Shuusuke. If she didn't know better, she'd have said they were twelve-year-old kids caught in a fight.

"Then let us make an opportunity for you to do so. Oh and Rowe-san, I would like to introduce you to daifuku. I heard from Shuusuke you like really sweet things. I got us some dango too but we will keep those for later. Now take those white cakes out and set them on some plates. Shuusuke, go make some tea. I believe we have some kocha that Rowe-san has grown to love. I will be in my room to clear up. Your father may come home soon." She said as she busied herself with her own task of cleaning up. Finishing quickly, she walked up to Shuusuke and engulfed him in a hug so strong no one would think it possible from her stature. "I am sure you are not going to tell me again, Shuusuke but I refuse to lose you over a fight, okay? Remember that please."

Though Shuusuke didn't know for all he was worth if there was any reference to any fight in the past he could feel the thrumming pain, guilt and sadness in his mother's entreaty. "I will, and don't worry. We'll be okay, kaasan. He's just not used to me having a lot of friends." He spoke loud enough to be heard by the accused. With the answer she received, Yoshiko shook her head and left.

"I do _not_ think it unusual you have many friends!" Rowe screeched as soon as Yoshiko was gone. He had washed his hands in the sink and yelled in frustration when it leaked to his pants for the second time since his arrival.

Fuji rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the hot water he was boiling. It wasn't so much that there truly was a reason for the fight they had a few minutes before his high school friends came. It was more that they suddenly became antagonistic towards each other without meaning to. They both knew it. They just didn't know why it started. At least that was what Fuji assumed. "Keep your voice down."

Careful steps were taken towards him. Hands held him in place, and Fuji didn't have to turn around to know the sorry face Rowe had when he at least tried to explain. It wasn't pathetic in that the man used the waterworks or some supposedly cute pout. It was the terse line on his lips as if he wanted to say something but opted to say something else. It was the knowing gleam in his eyes that said he understood but chose not to anyway. It was the distance he held him, so close yet so far as well, as if he was scared of what Fuji would do. Maybe Fuji was reading all of these too much but if asked for a reason behind the unexpected hostility, this would be his answer.

"Shuu," Rowe whispered, and instead of comforting Fuji, it increased the annoyance he felt. "Look, I'm sorry I reacted hotly this morning, and maybe you're right I'm not used to you gathering so many friends at once. It's just -"

The kettle sang, and Fuji had a perfect excuse to shrug Rowe's hands off his shoulders. Turning the stove off, he let the packets of tea steep inside. Brusquely, he was pulled away from the hot surface and pushed against the counter. Any of Fuji's descriptions were off the mark. Rowe was furious, and Fuji couldn't comprehend why. "Look, I know you see me as an ass recently but why don't you look at yourself for once. I just want to spend a day with you and your friends come. Of course I feel irritated and I did apologize but you...You shut me off completely without me knowing why."

Fuji couldn't believe the nonsense spewing from Rowe's mouth. He could puke from the self-pitying act he could see coming. "Stop the apologetic crap, Leon. You know as well as I do that you're feeling vindicated. You're vindicated now that you can have a reason to put the blame on me, now that I'm doing something you can point to as the reason for this stupid fight."

"What is _wrong_ with you? I'm trying to make things work out here."

"What's wrong with _me_? Why don't _you_ tell me? _You're_ the one who remembers more than I do. _You _should be able to read me better than I can, right?" Fuji looked at Rowe straight in the eye. Though he spoke instinctively, it was the truth.

Exasperated, Rowe finally let go, took three steps away from Fuji and laughed emptily. "That's what this is about? How many times do I…?"

"No, you listen. I'm done hearing you talk. How can you tell me it's easy to believe you don't know anything? How can you tell me, Shuusuke I'm _so sorry_ I didn't know you have **amnesia** but let's get over that quickly and continue on our little _unplanned _honeymoon, mm'kay? How can you tell me you love me when you don't know _who _I am?" When Rowe didn't seem to have an answer, Fuji took the trays and deftly kept them in balance as he sped out. He almost missed Rowe's answer; one he believed not meant to be said aloud.

"You're Fuji Shuusuke, the person who ground my heart into hamburger and enjoyed it."

* * *

In the middle of that freezing December day, phantoms of children laughed across the playground. The cold wind blew on the squeaking merry-go-round and seesaws singing shriller than nails on a blackboard. Every now and then, snow fell on top of the busy bodies moving hurriedly at the periphery. Two men stood unperturbed by the flurry of people a few meters from them. One man with fine dark almost ink-like blue hair and eyes that matched it equally in depth and color read a short nondescript letter. He sat on the swing reaching farther down with his legs stretched idly prompting his seat to sway back and forth. 

To his right was another man with dark brown hair. His green eyes watched the overcast sky above them. He stood, forcefully pushing at the metal seat. Each thought passing him slipped along with the slow moving clouds. At every foreign movement, his eyes followed like a beacon and an idle theory or two came not a second too late. Saeki sighed for the umpteenth time. Noticing the other man shift in his seat, Saeki paid the most discrete attention he could give him. He liked to pry things apart and put them back except he couldn't do this with an invisible barrier hovering over them. Let it not be said that he was not friendly. Let it not be said that Yukimura was nothing but the same. However no matter whatever they struck up as conversation would only die with much left to be desired.

"Yukimura-san,"

"Yes?"

Saeki fidgeted on the small swing he forced himself to be comfortable with. To say he actually liked him was too much of a leap. To say he hated him was even farther. The difficulty at hand was that he'd never spoken to the man on a personal note ever before. Hence it made him mistrustful of any motion or motive. But if Kikumaru said be a good boy, then good boy he would be, else his head would be bitten off in the few seconds he'd be in the jealous best friend's presence. "I don't...dislike you."

Chuckling, Yukimura shook his head. "You don't have to fear me either, Sae-san."

Saeki laughed weakly along with Yukimura but at the back of his mind he was sure the three men, two of whom he considered friends, planned on a prank somewhere in here today. Oh he'd heard of those days in Senior High School after Fuji and Yukimura got to know each other very well. He was sure if at least Yukimura wasn't up to date with their plans they could very well communicate to each other in his presence and he wouldn't know a thing. Then throw in a little of Kikumaru's craziness...How could they expect him to keep up with all that?

Already he could hear Dabide's puns: _Saeki, saa akuheki!_ He swatted the annoying fly roving by his ear. It had looked oddly and incidentally like Dabide. Succumbing to the bad pun care of his Dabide sympathizing brain, he sighed again. Doubting was a bad habit. Doubting his childhood best friend was the worst. But really Fuji acting so unusual made it hard not to. While he was still reluctantly competing with Kikumaru as to who had the number one spot on Fuji's friendship, he had to admit he wasn't doing a good job of protecting or even maintaining his spot anyway. He ran a hand over his newly unbleached bangs (damn company rules), blew hard and watched them fall quickly into place. Right. Trust. Childhood bestfriendship meant trust no matter what the odds.

With extra effort he pushed against the criss-crossing railing behind him. His swing gained velocity with each push and kick. Soon the gravel, snow and sand were white lines speeding up and slowing down alternately. With a last powerful heave he could already feel the weightlessness that preempted the falling. Hopping mid-fall, Saeki landed with a flourish, stood in front of Yukimura, who didn't seem impressed but certainly piqued with small interest, and held the iron chains of the small swing beside his own. Yukimura's full attention caught, he did what instinct ordered him to do: bow low, introduce yourself and if you embarrass yourself blush and run for the high hills. "Good day, my name is Saeki, Kojiro. Yoroshiku ne."

Amused, Yukimura stood on his seat, bowed awkwardly while wrapping his arms against the metal chains of the swing and offered the same graciousness Saeki gave him. "Likewise, I'm Yukimura Seiichi. I graduated from an escalator school known as Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. History may not affirm it but I enjoyed playing with Rokkaku Chuu as I have enjoyed playing with everyone. So I'd like to thank their vice-captain very much."

That admission must have taken a lot from the previous Rikkaidai captain but Saeki's only response was to act nonplussed. "Can you repeat that last part?" He watched the blue haired man level his eyes with him and realized that was a one in a lifetime experience he acquired. "Er - we would have enjoyed our games too Yukimura-san."

"I know. Tough, Akaya's too wild. So let's not talk about our past rivalries and match grudges." Yukimura jumped from the swing and shook Saeki's hand perfunctorily. "Wonder what Fuji's up to?"

Saeki blinked then knotted his eyebrows together. He asked that same question previously but was clipped with a _saa ne_ and ignored. Maybe not ignored just no more addressed than the sand on their feet. Yukimura tapped him on the shoulder and explained in hushed tones. "He has visited you, has he not? Compared to you, Fuji and I are more like pen pals. The last I heard from him was three weeks ago, right before his graduation. So I honestly do not know."

"Pen pals?" Raising an eyebrow at the concept, Saeki watched for any signs of lying and found none.

"I had to apologize for Akaya." Yukimura said by way of explanation on what Saeki considered preposterous in this day and age. "If it were not for that, I probably would never have even considered talking to Fuji. Besides, Fuji writes very animated letters. I felt it only polite to reply in kind. Speaking of which he asked me to bring any letters I may have kept." Yukimura gestured to the paper bag between their respective swings.

Saeki didn't have enough time to feel any guilt for not replying as eagerly to Fuji's letters. The subject of their discussion walked up to them but with no red haired acrobat in tow. It was when Fuji had reached out not for him but for Yukimura first that he realized what a bad friend he truly had been. Self-depreciating notions bubbled up his throat. If this was what they wanted to point out, Fuji didn't have to prance around with a sign plastered: Evil Saeki, we hate you. He would have handled not being talked to better.

He immediately regretted thinking anything of the sort when he saw the pained expression on Fuji as he came up from the spontaneous hug with Yukimura and gave him one as well. Then he heard a barely reigned in sob. He could have mistaken it for a cough really but the wet spot on his shirt proved otherwise. In all the time he'd known Fuji, only once had the man ever cried, and Fuji was completely calm about it too, finally losing an official match like that and all. This was as much as admitting a complete breakdown. " Fuji? What's wrong? Hey, don't - "

"Nothing - well no, not nothing - I have amnesia. And is it just me or is everyone else finding this admission funny too?"

Treating Fuji like the boy Fuji grew out of too fast to just be, Yukimura patted him, made figure eights on the man's back and almost lovingly cooed. "You're rambling."

Fuji mumbled against Saeki's shoulder. His words were hard to make out at first but they grew stronger with each passing second. "Well, I haven't had enough time to absorb all of it, and when I saw Saeki, it was hard not to ask myself: How much of your childhood best friend have you forgotten? Everything came crashing on me."

There was an ache in Saeki's heart and if he could ask the idiot muscle to stop beating he would, useless person that he is. How could he have treated Fuji so badly and still get this much appreciation? Reaching up to encircle his arms around Fuji, he whispered an apology. The question forming in Fuji's lips died when Saeki had hugged him so tightly, it was difficult to breathe.

When Fuji had clambered out of the tight hug, he took a seat on the swing Yukimura had previously occupied and waited for the other two to follow. "I was having suspicions I had Alzheimer's, Tezuka and Yuuta suggested something else. Inui theorized and explained just over lunch in fact that I may have forgotten anyone who may have hurt me directly or indirectly."

Yukimura squeezed Fuji's shoulder, meaning to be comforting, and voiced his apprehension. "I don't think reading your letters is such a good idea, then. Not yet anyway. It's not a good idea to force yourself to remember, is it?" Yukimura looked to Saeki for some support. With a lapse in judgment, Saeki couldn't answer quickly enough and almost felt the brunt force of sweet sarcasm.

Biting his lips to prevent any form of protest to break out, Saeki proposed an alternative that crossed his mind. "Have you tried talking to people? Getting to know them again?"

Fuji tipped his head to the side in consternation. "Getting to know Seigaku again would take at least two days."

Liking his idea more and more, Saeki shook his head and grinned. "We'll go with Inui's theory. That way we can cut down time."

With a bit of thought, Yukimura agreed. "Number one should be Tezuka."

Saeki considered it and concluded they couldn't have chosen anyone else better. Tezuka as captain hurt and support his team simply by his presence, or lack of it, in so many ways. With him, they were high in morale. Without him, they carried on like a military man with a wounded arm and a severed leg, loyal and firm but broken nonetheless. In retrospect, though it was bad for his own team, he was glad Seigaku kept on winning. A broken man with dreams at least had his dreams to catch. Completely shattering their dreams would be weights while they sank and drowned.

That was Tezuka as a captain. Tezuka as a person, on the other hand, was a separate issue in itself for Fuji.

Fuji wasn't friendly before. He was nice but he wasn't friendly. Saeki and the Fuji brothers stuck together as close as they could. There were a few acquaintances here and there but none more than that. The Fujis' transfer did a lot of good for everyone. Saeki gained a more concrete definition of friendship, and the Fujis learned to reach out to other people. Kikumaru was probably infectious enough for Fuji to grasp the man's friendship concept. And Saeki surmised the first person he tried it with was Tezuka but neither of the two has actually arrived at anything with finality. It seemed they kept going, traveling separate endless roads only to end up together again.

Remarkably but unsurprisingly, Tezuka took both the number one and number two spot. Now for number three. So deep in thought was Saeki, he didn't recognize the telling signs on Fuji's face or the alarmed one on Yukimura.

"Let's skip number one." Dismissing the notion, Fuji stood and grabbed for the paper bag to his side. Fuji stared openly at Saeki then at Yukimura with the pretense of guardedness. Finally giving in, he muttered, "He's in a coma, and it may be my fault."

Outraged at the self-loathing, Saeki shook Fuji's shoulders hard the other man had to let go of the paper bag. The letters flew upon the forceful fall and scattered against the snow. "How could you conclude that so quickly? Stop that! What? Because you forgot a part of him?"

"Erm - no Saeki. Some people followed me last time, and while I'm not sure but an ambush could very well be from one of my pursuers."

Both Yukimura and Saeki stared at Fuji as if he earned a second head. "And you're prancing here alone!" Saeki exclaimed, immediately suspicious of anyone that may be around.

Concerned, Yukimura asked, "Do you know who they are?"

Waving to someone out of their sight, Fuji answered. "On both accounts, no."

"I wasn't asking." Saeki sniffed, squinted and saw Seigaku regulars just by the corner. Upon receiving recognition, several of them dispersed and Kikumaru sprinted towards their little group of three. "Shouldn't you go to the police?"

"Tezuka has evidence but I don't. True, I was assaulted in Fukuoka but because I was stupid, I don't have the records to show for it. With how the police work, you know it'll take more than a claim for them to move."

"What of Tezuka's case?"

"They're on it. Soon enough, they'll interview me, I guess." Kikumaru arrived a little out of breath, and Fuji continued. "Look, only five people outside of family and hospital personnel know of Tezuka: You three, me and Atobe. Let's not get this out of hand." With a meaningful look thrown at the surprised Kikumaru, Fuji added. "Not even Oishi."

"But he deserves to know." Kikumaru whined.

"I did this out of a selfish reason, Eiji. I'm telling you three because you're my closest friends and I respect your opinions highly. I need to know what to do because I'm certainly at a loss but I'm not going to extend my selfishness to compromise the family's well-being so much that everyone knows." Fuji closed his eyes and smiled. It was as if he'd been at it with Eiji in the past three hours since they were called to this park. "So who's next on the list?"

Alienated by the sudden change of topic, Kikumaru followed with his eyes the non-verbal exchange among the three friends. Fuji was waiting expectantly, and Saeki and Yukimura were sharing a look of thoughtfulness. Then Yukimura broke the silence with his list. "Shiraishi, Mizuki, Tachibana, Sanada, Kirihara. Not necessarily in that order but Shiraishi definitely tops that list. Add in Atobe and Akutagawa as well."

Saeki nodded as if coming to the same list stated previously. "I think I can contact Shiraishi and Tachibana."

"And I'll fix you up with Genichirou and Akaya. But," Yukimura skeptical from the very beginning, inquired. "I'm sure this isn't why you called us, so?"

Fuji's face broke into an unrestrained grin. "Remember that western country style rocking chair I was telling you about?"

"The antique one?" When the image and description matched in Yukimura's mind he nodded for Fuji to continue.

"I finally coaxed them to sell it. It's yours for 10,000 yen. Pick it up when you're free. And Saeki," Shifting his attention from the now ecstatic Yukimura to the disgruntled Saeki, Fuji queried. "How much is your mother selling those zabutons I liked again?"

Saeki remembered those. They were the most expensive set but they were also the most beautiful. His mother spent a lot of time into making them but rarely did anyone buy them. They were soft and silky to touch. The embroidery she placed was already an additional feature she did not charge. Else the price would be little over than what she was selling for it. "10,000 yen a set."

"I'll buy them."

"Mou, Fuji," Kikumaru huffed, gathered the seemingly forgotten letters at their feet and offered the string to the group in general "you shouldn't have bothered everyone for things you can do over the phone."

Taking the bag Fuji laughed. "Ah, but then they would be sold and bought meaningless. Besides, I missed Yukimura and Saeki."

* * *

Fuji believed in the elegance of personal ceremonies. Objects were unchanging and bland until they were made into symbols, reflecting, possibly mirroring one's own flickering life. They would ground his purpose and make clear his path. A golden tennis racket was just an expensive flashy ball swatter until he made it his declaration to be unbeaten. 

Permission to sell their old rocking chair had not been difficult to acquire. He simply asked right after the game Inui had orchestrated and was allowed to do so. The price was even at his discretion. There were no more good memories with that rocking chair, now that mother refused to knit by the porch. He would replace it with several new plump zabutons. At the moment, they had no place in the house, not even in his room. Their placement, he knew, would come as a revelation when he acquired closure with the minor hitch present in his life. Worrying much like the rocking chair, only gave him things to idle around the problem, but not a thing about it. Planning, however, needs time, calm and peace, just like what the zabuton provided.

With those thoughts, Fuji drifted into the hospital room on the high cloud of happiness. He barely missed the beautifully written note on Tezuka's side table.

_To Shuusuke-kun,_

_Forgive the abruptness but our little chat over tea will have to be postponed. I also have Yukio-kun with me, so no one will trouble you today. _

_Kunimitsu would enjoy it if you stayed, dear, but it's no obligation. I disclosed my number in case you need anything._

_Ayana_

_P.S. I found these albums while I cleaned Tezuka's bedroom today. I'm under the impression he'd want to return them to you._

Fuji skimmed over the pages and flipped it to the very end. Chewed over what the pictures might actually mean and decided he would overstep the small privacy issue considering he was being encouraged to do so by a higher authority. Turning the book back to the first page, he recognized his own scrawl at the hard cover and the three places the first three pictures were found. Surprisingly, they weren't pictures of London or Oxford. They were from Munich.

Around the letter were droplet stains, minutely browned from residual oil, and thinned paper from water smatterings. Each circle seemed a different age. Some had more dust clinging to its area. Others barely had black flecks on them. But none were too old or too young in creation. It was as if this cover was religiously touched and held for a time. It read:

_The flower that rippled on the water's surface  
__falls, fleetingly and therefore violently.  
__Forever, in my heart, the you of that day  
__and that smile will not fade, and cannot be erased.  
__Because I realize now that everyone will definitely some day  
__leave on their own journey, goodbye, goodbye...  
__Why?  
__Engraved into time, for eternity_

_To Kunimitsu Tezuka,  
__I miss you. For the you next month. Happy Birthday.  
__Shuusuke Fuji_

Tracing his signature, Fuji stopped breathing and awkwardly fell to the stool behind him. He couldn't bring himself to stroke the actual words no matter how greatly compelled he was. His hand hovered over each kana, and he willed himself to feel the indents made on the cardboard leaf. Each downward line felt like a stab on his hand, and each horizontal line felt like a cut on his arm.

Forcing himself to move his attention away from the intimately written letter, he focused on the first pictures. Munich was a place he'd visited twice - once with the tennis club and the other with Leon as his guide. But he captured neither face nor presence of his self-appointed escort.

He hardly recognized Kristov Avenue in the second. Were it not for the slanted street sign at the side, he wouldn't have. The cobble stone road was strewn with color by the various stores, stalls and stands. Shoppers of all shapes and sizes filled the street. They went to all directions; stopped at random places. It was a jam-packed hustle and bustle save for a clearing in the lower right corner. Seemingly a force gravitated people away from a wide semicircle providing a place for isolation.

The second photo was taken from the high tower of St. Peter's Cathedral. The unfamiliar red-roofed buildings were enough of a hint added to the give away of the archaic architecture of the Town Hall in one corner. The setting sun led the bleeding sky towards dusk, and a lone woman nursing her wounded shoulder stood with the city literally at her feet. She looked over the emptying streets and gripped the railing with her free hand. A shadow was cast on over half of her figure but the bright glean in her eyes was caught perfectly.

The last he guessed was of Olympiapark from the rotating Drehrestaurant. The surrounding tables were empty, and the view taken was none too great compared to what he knew he could take. Barely visible on the ground were the multitudes of tennis courts and on the horizon the snowy alps. Untouched food and coffee waited as if expectant of its owner. A racket occupied an otherwise empty seat, and a pendant was strung to the racket's gut, caught glinting against the sunlight.

Intuitively, Fuji ripped the plastic cover from the adhesive, carefully held each photograph, turned them over and arranged them in the correct order. Pencil marks were on their backs, always one phrase on top and another at the bottom. He read it from the topmost downwards.

_Where's the real you?  
__Everyday we see each other yet it feels like it's been so long._

_I was blessed to come here.  
__It's great that you came._

_Nothing compares to standing on the court and playing.  
__Then I'll be waiting for you._

Closing the album slowly, Fuji thrust it into the satchel of clothes he barely managed to smuggle. He was exhausted but at least not depressed as he was inclined to feel as of late. The scribbled lines meant nothing yet everything at the same time. That "everything" made him thrum with anxiety and anticipation. The ambivalence pulled him apart harshly, and it wasn't because he was scared to find out what the words meant but he was terrified he would confirm what they conveyed.

The door gave way to Sengoku and an empty food cart he pushed along. "Long day?"

Answering with a wry grin, Fuji nodded. "Not short enough to skip this drama."

Sengoku requested him to move aside and did what seemed like a physical work up with Tezuka. "I spoke with the nurse in charge. Did you receive the mother's message?"

"Yeah. I got a present too."

"Alright, come here." Sengoku grabbed Fuji's hand as soon as Fuji was within reach and asked him to copy the massage procedure. "Can you imagine if you were to lie down for days, you'd want one too, right?"

Fuji's previous experiences affirmed Sengoku's statement. Looking back, there had been days when a simple massage did miracles for his sluggish body. He followed Sengoku's movements closely and paid special attention to muscle knots or fatigue signs. "Depends on who's giving."

"You mean to say I'm not good enough?" Sengoku said with a wink. He continued to the other side of Tezuka's body and pulled their patient closer to the edge when they had finished. This left enough just enough space for another person to squeeze in. The many tubes and wires attached to Tezuka were arranged neatly and farthest away from anyone who might want to invade the open area. "If you're staying, that stool is too small and that sofa's too hard."

Fuji gave a plaintive glance towards the stool and another more apprehensive look at the sofa. Sengoku's suggestion was off the wall. Sleeping beside Tezuka was not only an extremely intimate move but also something that could endanger his friend with the many tubes he could detach unwittingly. "My ass is burning from the hard wood actually."

"Fuji, seriously, sleep beside him. It might help."

"There are just too many - "

"Do you know the sound of regular breathing?"

"Of course."

"Understand when the BP monitor catches something wrong?"

"A bit."

"You wouldn't be able to detach the IV, and if you did, we'd know because of the racket all these machines would make. Besides if he talks again, this way you'll hear better or if he suddenly grabs at something, he'll be able to hold you."

An extreme urge to pout at Sengoku rose but was swatted by reason. "Fine." Fuji wouldn't be falling asleep in the first place. That made his objections a moot point. He was only mildly surprised that invasion of personal space wasn't an issue to him.

"And you'd better rest yourself too. No all-nighters."

His resistance to pouting was squashed by the apparent third-eye Sengoku acquired. "Do you make it a habit to read my mind?"

The nurse shook his head and readied to exit the room with his empty food cart. "No Fuji. You guard yourself very well that no one ever knows what you're thinking. Except you're not your usual self and this is not a usual situation."

Fuji clambered onto the patient bed and spooned Tezuka to himself. He watched Sengoku give Tezuka a last check up. He watched him grow irritated with a second glance to the chart. He watched him convalesce from the near debilitating face of hopelessness to the strong confidence of the faithful and commented, "You make a good nurse, Sengoku."

"Not good enough." Sengoku snipped quickly with clouded eyes.

Unconsciously Fuji hugged Tezuka closer as if by comfort he could make Sengoku's good better and his better best. "Would you like to tell me?"

They locked eyes, and Fuji realized how much in need Sengoku was of a friend. Someone outside all of this and would just listen. Sengoku seemed searching but whatever he was looking for he seemed to have found it as he smiled and pushed the cart out of the room. "Someday I'll tell you of the girl with schizophrenia, her father and the fire, of the two boys whose only possessions were five rusty cans and of Akutsu's mother who protected him to the very end. Right now, concentrate on making Tezuka, if not feel better, appreciate you're here."

**End Chapter 11**

* * *

**A/N:**

1) **God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen** - For the links to the songs related to this chapter I suggest going for them in my journal, since ff dot net cuts links. It's not necessary to listen to them, but if you're like me, who have never heard these songs until recently, (yes until I researched christmas carols) then it would help. Am I that sad a person?

2) **Inui juice **- Yes I based the new juice on something being sold in USA and Japan though I don't know if it's as noxious.

3) **Photographs - **the notes behind them are all taken from random Tenipuri episodes. One was from the last few episodes of tenipuri, the other was from episode 73, 'Tezuka's Decision' again, and the last was from ep 130 'We Want to See Tezuka'. If I edited it in anyway, it's only to make them a complete sentence. Likewise the places described are also taken from ep 130.

4) **Album's letter **- That is the translated version of Right By Your Side, Fuji's On The Radio song, taken from annie32319 and made by her. If you ever come by this fic I am so sorry for not asking your permission, but I couldn't find your page a second time.

I don't think I forgot to mention anything but if I did just ask :). Thank you again to all of you who take the time to read my fic and especially those who give me more by reviewing :).

Hopefully you all enjoy, and well I'll see if I can finish 12 soon. College is killing me at the moment but after today, which is a really happy day wherein I passed all my exams and am able to finally post this, I think I'll survive.

Anything I may have forgotten to note please tell me.  
Again r&r, c&c, much appreciated.


	13. Cartes du Jour de SOUL

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Oujisama or its characters or Oxford. This is not done for profit or monetary gain, original characters and plot though are mine. Please ask permission if you would like to use them.  
**Warning:** Some cursing.Please do not proceed if you do not know what yaoi/shounen ai is. You will be mentally scarred if you don't. Flame and hate mail will be ignored. There will be some FujiOC in this story but this is ultimately a TezuFu fanfic.

**A/N:  
**1) Fuji mentions Nigitama wherein Sanada later mentions Aritama and Yukimura mentions Sachitama and Kushimitama.

In shinto a god has four faces. To put it simply: **Aritama** is the face of the angered god. **Nigitama** is the face of the peacful god. **Sachitama** is the face that blesses and **Kushimitama** is the face that grants miracles. An aritama can turn into a nigitama if he is worshipped enough. Interestingly this belief is said to apply to humans as well.

2) **Cartes du Jour de SOUL** - Today's Menu of the SOUL

3) I borrowed a poem from Ise Monogatari which I met originally in the anime Amatsuki. The translations I used were Ureshii's.

4) FF dot net keeps on uploading a line from the previous chapter _(Fuji believed in the elegance of personal ceremonies). _I have fixed that but if you find any more that seem out of place please leave me a note. I am sorry for the confusion it may have caused.

Again, a big thank you to **monster1** who is always there for my technical support and never unavailable for any emotional support.

Thanks also go to **my sister** who does not only act as a muse but also a punching bag :p

And to Vierblith and fayeiii who were unexpected but extremely great friends

Thank you to all those who take the time to read this especially:  
(FF dot net) Vierblith, maldita08 & faithlane  
(LJ) jingy5  
(MM dot org) theaprilbaby

For everyone who reviewed, and for a love of mine that has died bitterly in my heart I give you chapter 12.

* * *

**Veil Over My Eyes: Chapter 12  
Cartes du Jour de SOUL**

Yukimura fell in love with cakes, its science and its art after his operation. He took some extracurricular lessons on baking and invested most of his free time in it, apart from school work and tennis. It wasn't so much because of the sugary sweetness that he longed for but more because of the odd comfort the various pastries gave him.

Back in his GBS days, the only sure thing was the near daily cake. Admittedly he almost never got a piece partly since Marui ate the entire well-wishing present before anyone had sense to stop him but mostly because he wasn't allowed even a morsel of unregulated food anyway. Not that anyone outside of Sanada knew.

His parents voiced their concern the first time they saw an empty box of Mont St. Clair in the trash bin. Tetchy to the very end, they were, and Yukimura, prideful in his own right, demeaned himself to explain that he was using it as a last connection with his friends, to express that he was tired not just physically but emotionally as well. He cried the first time since his diagnosis. They never questioned the increasing numbers of souvenirs again.

There was a period in his life he would have considered baking a weak profession. It still made him halt in the middle of a fold or a beat at times. However he couldn't imagine doing anything else other than finishing a pastry wonderfully, most especially his favorite type: strawberry torte.

At present, his days off from the café he apprenticed at were spent only on three things: playing tennis, visiting his favorite café the other side of town and conveying discreetly his appreciation for his family. This family he defined as every person he took under his wing and every person who took him under theirs as well. Sanada took a very large part of that last fraction of a third.

He was glad today was his day off; else he wouldn't be able to observe and assist in the planned meetings for today. Sooner or later Sanada would find him here at his favorite spot, closest to the window, farthest to the door. The other man would demand he explain in fewer words than expected; and he, on the other hand, would answer with more words than needed. He would continue nibbling off the cake he'd decided to sample today and drain completely his own concoction of coffee, green tea and butterscotch.

The bells chimed when the disturbed wind had thwapped against its windbreaker tag as the door opened. The café personnel knew them both well enough to point Sanada to Yukimura's seat, and Sanada knew well enough that he didn't bother to look at the directing hand. Yukimura took a calculated sip from his drink to gauge Sanada's mood. It was neither angry nor disturbed, simply confused. Addressing his friend without the surprise he claimed to receive, he put down the beautiful porcelain cup and turned it a quarter to the left. He set aside his thermos and book, flipped the fork to rest on the small plate and folded his hands on the table as a measure of patience. "Genichirou, what a surprise."

With all the signs of a pleasant invitation, Sanada took off his cap and sat on the unoccupied chair across Yukimura. "Seiichi, would you be aware of Fuji Shuusuke's... advances on Akaya?"

The significant pause was, for Yukimura, a telling sign. Sanada had read the invitation enclosed in the pink envelope with hearts and tied with a lacy ribbon. Although Yukimura had only called his list of Every Player Who Hurt Fuji, Friends and Family, he gave special notice to his flatmate by overdoing the ornate pink girly designs and slipping it onto the larger man's breast pocket. Drinking unhurriedly and deliberately, he savored this slow moment with every sweet drop. "Advances? No. Friendly meetings, maybe."

Sanada growled, prompting Yukimura to return the cup to the quarter to the left position. Yukimura's right hand reached out for Sanada's left. Laughter remained twinkling in his eyes. Brushing his fingers over the hard knuckles he wove them with his. "Oh come off it, Genichirou, he's perfectly harmless."

"As harmless as you?" Sanada raised an eyebrow, amused at the loosely defined term. He was clearly remembering the times he and Fuji worked in tandem. They would cause enough havoc and confusion that had Yagyuu and Niou a run for their money.

With no chance of making Sanada forget that little factoid, Yukimura acquiesced. "Fine, maybe not so harmless but still not a threat." This seemed to be an acceptable explanation. The smile on Sanada's lips told Yukimura the man wouldn't be apprehensive with Fuji's presence anymore.

Unexpectedly, Sanada removed his hand from the comforting hold, took the porcelain cup and sipped from where the other had sipped. "Too much sugar."

"You like it anyway." Yukimura teased knowingly, taking the cup for a refill and drinking his own share. "Tell me how things fare later."

Sanada's facial expressions had always been simple to understand if you took time to notice them. He was no poker face and quite frankly he would lose at the game frequently enough if the people he played with weren't scared of his imperious personality. He frowned when he was annoyed, scowled when he was displeased, glowered when he was angry. He smiled when he was glad, laughed when he was happy and grinned when he was mischievous. He never could reign them in no matter how serious a person he had become. This slight frown now marring his face indicated his displeasure at the breach of confidentiality he was being asked to make. So Sanada asked testily, "What's for dinner?"

Of course, Yukimura knew best how to appease him. This would be just one of the many secrets that would die between them. Much like how Sanada was handsome beaming, how Sanada loved to sing, and how Yukimura, in turn, looked hideous with a snarl, how utterly horrible Yukimura was at anything not needing two left feet. Sanada needed to know that, and Yukimura would tell him. "Yosenabe with a special helping of nameko".

They spent the rest of the morning in small talk as they would on the narrow balcony of their apartment. Sanada reminded him that they needed to choose their bed soon or they'd end up pushing the issue till they slept on the floor with thinned futons forever, and Yukimura reminded him that they needed to visit the closest hardware store or else they'd freeze tonight now that their heater finally broke down. As an afterthought, Yukimura instructed Sanada to keep Kirihara on a tight leash and Sanada's misgivings on an even tighter one.

"See you tonight then." Sanada stood to leave, and in another unprecedented move, kissed him on the forehead. Finally alone, Yukimura wondered aloud if that meant Sanada also expected him to tell what Fuji made him swear secrecy to. Taking a bite of his abandoned cake, he realized it did.

* * *

It was still too early in the day for bars to be open, nevertheless Atobe paced in front of the heavy wooden door of one of the many stores found in Ginza. It was even too early for the appointment he'd scheduled with Fuji. He didn't know why he was avoiding people. He was avoiding his father, his mother, his in-name-only fiancée, his best friends...his best friend. Simultaneously, he screamed in frustration, and his phone rang. Slumping his shoulders, he gave up his useless pacing. "Yuushi. What is it?"

"Your lovely fiancée has been looking for you all day long and has chosen to pester me, of all people, about your whereabouts."

Obviously the man didn't like beating around the bush. A knot formed on Atobe's brow and he sighed. "Never mind her. You wouldn't have called me because of that." Rubbing his temples, he moved to enter _Poison Ecstasy_. As an afterthought, he shook his head at the name.

"Oh yes I would. I actually have since it involves the invasion of my personal time and personal space. What do you call this conversation then?" One of the more senior bartenders was manning the station but apparently neither the Master nor his friend was there. The nameless man informed him that it was still hours away from opening night. Only when waved to wait a minute did a look of recognition dawned on the man currently in charge. Calling for "Perfect", the bartender disappeared to the back of the store.

"Are you in a _bar, _Keigo? This time of day? It's barely even past lunch. Too early to get laid, you know." teased Oshitari which Atobe rightfully ignored. His friend didn't have the privilege to question his hobbies when he had caught him in more compromising situations than going to a bar in broad daylight. There had been an option of doing this later in the evening but he didn't know of the plans that the place had for the occasion. It was good thinking to have pushed through with this meeting early on in the day, else he would have to deal with an acute case of anthropophobia. An escalation of what he already had with his present relations of sorts. Nevertheless, the eve of January 1 was a good night for opening night. There should have been three others to greet him any other day but with the amount of work, he could only begin to imagine, and with the small amount of time they had left, a skeleton greeting was understandable. Taking the absurdly expensive seat and the ridiculously overpriced nuts, he prodded on. "Then, what else?"

"I got you tickets to a film viewing next week. You'd better attend."

Atobe raised his brow at that. "Oh? I'd better?" Impudent bastard, Oshitari was. He had a thing or two to say on what he'd better do. Making Oshitari beg was one; making Tezuka wake up was another. Participation in the beginnings of a matchmaking scheme was **not **one of them.

"Yes. You'd better. Together with Michie." As Oshitari rambled on, he looked at the collection of wine and focused on anything else but the conversation. The dark wood on the bar felt warm to his hands, and embarrassingly he had a sudden urge to shed tears. "I left it with the lobby clerk, Maya-san was it? And really, both you and Tezuka should stop being mean to her. She whined to me all 10 minutes of my stay there. She's a nice woman that you don't give enough credit to."

"She's a sub - "

"Idiot! Know your employees better. That's why your father-"

Losing patience with his friend, Atobe cut him off. "Are you done lecturing me?"

"Film showing."

He looked up as if in thought. He was glad he went through with this appointment. Else he would have had to face Oshitari earlier. It wasn't like he was avoiding him purposefully. It just turned out like that. God knows how many times Oshitari tried to catch him in his office as soon his engagement was announced. God knows how happy Oshitari was for him. Even if it was a name-only contract, this was genuine happiness for him. So why was he having trouble accepting it? "Will you be there?"

"What do you think?" The smirk on the other man's face was evident through the phone. Atobe bit back a sigh. There wasn't much else he could do but to agree in the first place. He owed his friend that much. The run around had already gone on for far too long. With that, they bid their good byes. Acknowledging but not looking at the bartender in front of him, he requested a drink "Can I get a Screwdriver while I wait?"

"Certainly. You look like you need a good drink. It's on me."

Realizing his mistake, he laughed. "No need, Mr. Perfect. I'm sorry for ignoring you for such a long time. Were you surprised when I called for a reservation?"

Mr. Perfect nodded with his back to Atobe, unusual in the practice but the businessman didn't mind. The standard long sleeves and vest of the bar was somewhat bland but it complimented the feel of the place. The uniform fit Perfect nicely as the largely black suit highlighted the towhead and hid his bandages. The dark ambience and still silence of the yet to be inaugurated bar was soothing for his irritated nerves. Vaguely, he heard ice being picked at and let chipping sounds lull him to a daze.

The completion of his drink broke his reverie. The glass was inspected apprehensively. It wasn't anything like the Screwdriver at all. There were ice cubes and a dark brown liquid but it was nothing suspicious. It didn't seem copious but he had to wonder whether he should bop the other on the head for the blunder on his order or call him on the Master. He looked up at the other man in askance.

The cheeky man only advised, "Drink up before the ice melts. You'll be surprised but I'm sure that will taste infinitely better. Oh and don't bother thinking about Master. He's not here today."

Accepting the explanation, or lack thereof, he savored the smell of the flavors for a moment. "He's not in? Hmm and I was about to complain about the name change of this place. _Bring 'em Young _was the better choice. _Stumble In _was slightly better" He was laughed at but they both knew he was just being childish. It would have been a catchy name for the naughty lot but not the type of customers the bar was targeting for. "Come to think of it, were you the one who chose the name?"

"Yes and I'm sure you'd be happy to know _Stumble In _got second place, _Bring 'em Young _didn't even rank."

Atobe scoffed, and the bartender smirked. Finally taking a sip of his drink, Atobe found that his friend was right. This drink was the better choice. The alcohol was definitely diluted but the taste was definitely strong despite that. It felt silky against his tongue and not watery at all. It was powerful and light at the same time. There was also a certain sweetness that complimented the drink in as so much that it did not upset his stomach. Startling him out of his amazement, his friend asked him, "Then? Did you like the Mizuwari?"

"A-ah. You lie. You must've gotten insanely better if you can make a good Mizuwari like this."

"Tis' the truth, Mr. High-and-Mighty! Maybe because you haven't tasted it before. It suits you - the hardest ice for the perfect strength. Things like these taste better when you're as stressed as yourself too." Atobe hummed an agreement as he downed the rest. Without realizing it, he was already asking for seconds.

The door croaked open and a familiar face and voice came sailing in. "You'd better not drink too much, Atobe. It's just sweet poison after all."

Perfect laughed at Fuji's use of words. "Fuji-san? Welcome. Choose your poison then. It's on Atobe." He set off to work on Atobe's second glass of Mizuwari.

Fuji whistled at the Atobe's choice of bar. The big wooden door was certainly imposing and the nameplate was so small it was not difficult to miss. Despite such a barring feel, the inside was pretty homey with the rich wood and reds filling the place. He imagined the low and dim lights would give an illusion of privacy for each booth despite their not being on. Carefully, he sidled up to Atobe, his friend and as of a few days ago, his new boss. "You have great timing as usual." Atobe noted with distaste. Whether he was annoyed because of the aforementioned great timing or that his second glass was taking long, Fuji couldn't say but laughed at it all the same.

"It's part of the Fuji trait." Folding his coat on the stool beside him, he slapped his cheeks awake. The action was so spontaneous and unexpected that the two other men stared in almost disbelief. Atobe almost let go of his glass. "Master! Give me something strong. These days have been so depressing that I would rather drown in them now." Fuji said as much in a sing-song voice as if just to oppose his statement.

"Get him a Margarita, Perfect." In mid-drink, Atobe gave him a meaningful look which was not lost to the bartender but was missed entirely by the exasperated third party.

"I must really question your taste, Atobe." Seeing nothing wrong with a Margarita, Atobe ignored Fuji and his complaints against cocktails. The list Fuji was religiously reciting for his preferred drink was making it glaringly obvious he went for high balls.

Apologetic, Perfect dressed the rim of Fuji's goblet with salt. From what he knew of Atobe as his regular customer for the past 2 or so years, the man never _chose_ for another person even if he was the one paying. "Sorry Fuji-san. He might run away and I'll have to fit you with his large tab if he does." Atobe choked on his drink, indignant at the reference to his once having lost his money on the way here. Fishing out a couple of 5,000 yen bill he slapped them on the counter as if to say, _yes I do have money, bastard,_ and continued drinking his glass. "Besides, it is a good choice." Perfect finished with a smile. He readjusted the bandages on his left arm and prepared the drink with flourish.

"Yes exactly. _I'm _paying. And it is a _**great **_choice. For you anyway, if I do say so myself. So what is it that your friends are running amok and doing for you?"

Fuji put up his arms in mock surrender. "You hurt me Atobe. You hurt me here." Pointing to his heart and tapping at his chest several times, he gave his drinking date a pout. "Aren't you my friend? Do you consider me a nuisance? Maybe I am. I've suddenly applied at your company. A no name with a lack-luster history. The woes of a poor and new businessman like me."

"If I may, Fuji-san," Perfect cut in as he finished shaking the cocktail, "You never seemed poor to me." He'd done so many margaritas since his time with the bar that he could almost pin this one as indeed fitting for his name. Adding a garnish for the finishing touche, he served Atobe's choice with pride. "Aah, ecstasy...Your Margarita."

In a huff, Fuji stood and took his drink without much ceremony for it. "That's not the point, Master! In any case, I am now considering all things said and done. Or I was, ever since some time ago. Don't ask the details. It's too complicated please. So, bocchama, where is he?"

"In front of you, Fool. Don't you recognize the man who beat you in an official match?"

Still standing, Fuji stared closely at Shiraishi's face. The subject of attention was indeed becoming fidgety with the intense look of his newly arrived, over-reacting, forgetful customer but he couldn't move otherwise. An understanding look seemed to spread joy on said customer's face when he had all but shouted subject's name at him. "SHIRAISHI!"

A drop of sweat trickled down Shiraishi's face and he couldn't help but pair it with his own weak laughter. "Ahah, yes, and I'm not this bar's master." Recovering quickly from the slight shock and confusion he further explained his position. "In fact, I'm a rookie. I've only begun serving customers for the past two years but have been studying way back when I was still in Osaka. Atobe has kindly taken up to be my personal guinea pig in case I have new concoctions, which are few and far in between, by the way. How have you been?"

At the question, Fuji all but smacked his head on the counter as he yammered on. "Terrible. Terrible! I tell you. I really want to get drunk. To top the week off, I wake in the arms of a terribly stiff man and to the face of a grave old man, who in all probability, hates my guts." Finishing off his first Margarita, he sobered a bit. He leaned back to stared at the lone lit chandelier in the room. Softly, he whispered, "It really has been a terrible week, and I was so happy before it too..."

Neither Shiraishi nor Atobe really understood what was going on. Atobe hadn't put much thought on Saeki suddenly reminding him it would be nice to visit Shiraishi's refurbished work place before opening night. It wasn't unusual for him to randomly call the businessman. Atobe _**was,**_ after all, the one who kept the best contact with everyone. What, with his position, having a great many connections would be beneficial. It was always a good investment to have more than most. Although it may have been too much of a coincidence that Fuji suddenly asked him a date on the phone the night prior.

Straightening up, Fuji answered what he would of their unsaid questions. "I'm supposed to be stuck in bed for a few more days but no one can really ever stop me once I set my mind to it. I'm also not about to spend the remaining days of my work free life being babied."

The word 'baby' reminded Atobe of Michie immediately. The woman had a bright idea saying they should get married immediately and have babies. What self appreciating, healthy man would do that? Of course to Michie's eyes, he was a self-appreciating, sick man. No, change that, dying man. While the omiai was generally a disaster with the Suzuki mother forever hating him, he acquired a permanent fixture on his arm. One who was out for his well being. He and Tezuka had both expected as much. At least with the permanent fixture, he would get some marriage-related worry-free time. His parents would be happy he had a fiancée of good background, and Michie would not expect anything of him. But no, she had to go and suggest that. What was it with women and self-sacrifice? _Then again, that bastard Tezuka outdid anyone in that department. _ Feeling a tick forming on his brow, he downed his half finished glass and gestured for a third. "I'm the one who wants to be babied."

Atobe's drinking partner sniggered, waving his empty glass at the man's face. "Shall I ask Suzuki-san to cuddle up to you then?"

Snatching the offending piece being unceremoniously brandished at him, Atobe growled at Fuji, "Are you daft? Or perhaps you're already drunk before you even came here. Snap out of it, man. It's only a little past twelve."

Put out, Fuji ordered another drink. "Tsk. You're the one who suggested a bar."

"Someone hinted that I should relax with a reliable old friend."

The words old friend seemed to flick a light switch on Fuji. A furtive smile crept slowly across Fuji's face and with that, the overreacting Fuji came back. "Aww Keigo-chan, I'm touched."

"I wasn't referring to you."

Intending to abate the worst, Shiraishi put to words his genuine surprise. "I'm honored but why aren't you with Kabaji or Oshitari?" Shiraishi was in fact having reservations on serving both customers another glass. Instead he offered them water until there were no explicit orders for the second or third glass. Whether it was their depression or their really weak constitution, it didn't look like they should be anywhere near another pint of alcohol for the following minutes...nay hours. "Would they have time for me? No. They never do, recently, come to think of it. Aside from Tezuka you're the only tennis pal I've been meeting as frequently. Shiraishi, I will never forget you for life. Now, give me another Mizuwari."

"Mou, same here, Shiraishi."

Shiraishi had many a time faced customers like this. It was part of his job as a bartender, to listen to the stories of any person old or young, but he was coming to realize that one pushy old friend he could handle. Two was a little overwhelming. "Maa, maa, aren't both of you seemingly a bit weak with your liquor today?"

"NO!" The synchronized scream seemed to wake both up and embarrassed them enough to make them red in the face. Fuji buried his head in his arms on the table not looking at the two other men, and Atobe looked at anywhere and everywhere except his two companions. Shiraishi thought of threatening them with poisoned claws but dismissed the thought as silly in this day and age. Besides, his bandages had more purpose than that. Atobe was the first who pulled away from the conversation. "I'll go wash up a bit."

With Atobe gone, Fuji tested his limits. Not raising his head from his makeshift shield, he tried a go at it. "How about that strong drink?"

"Is that wise, Fuji-san?" Shiraishi offered the glass of water again and it was gone in one swig.

"No, probably not." Burrowing even deeper into his own arms, Fuji murmured. "Ne, Shiraishi, what were you like? To me?"

It was the last thing he'd think the Tensai would ask. Shiraishi crossed and uncrossed his arms. What indeed was the Bible of Shittenhouji to Fuji Syuusuke? "At least number ten in your most hated people list, and if it's not boasting, a little respected by you too."

Tentatively, Fuji egged him on. Not once did he break the surprisingly effective cover on his head. With difficulty, Shiraishi thought of the best way to put it tactfully but ended up short. "I did beat you once, didn't I? I could still try beating you, but I don't think I'd win. I'd like to think I will."

Then all pretenses were dropped. Fuji sat straight, his eyes glazing over something Shiraishi couldn't see. "I haven't played since I left Japan. I mean I don't feel like I have. Somehow, everything I've worked for, everything I've tried at just… _**everything**_ is so meaningless."

Being a former captain caused one to be many things. As a former captain, patience was what Shiraishi valued most. Being a bartender caused one to be more. As a bartender, he could be the unexpected friend. To anyone who walked through those doors, it was his duty to make sure an understanding ear was not just what he got but a warm place to come back to. Fuji's feelings would reach him on its own if he looked, listened and thought about everything the man has shared thus far. Finding the soul's menu was after all the mark of quality service. Suddenly, Atobe's choice made complete sense. "The Margarita…do you know of it? It was made by a man in honor of his dead lover, Margarita. It was found out only until much, much later. He probably couldn't let go of her so a few years later, Margarita, the cocktail was born."

There was a pregnant pause for both of them. Fuji's eyes glazed over that thought then disappeared from the public's general view. "I don't have a dead lover. He is, in fact, running amok in his wild fantasies-" In retrospect, the smile on Shiraishi's face was probably patronizing, but he couldn't help himself when Fuji, of all people, had obtusely refused to see the point. "Think on it. Atobe was right to choose the Margarita for you. I fail to see why I didn't think of it myself."

"Of course. Ore-sama has superb taste. How about three Old Pals for us, then we'll call it a day, shall we Genius, Perfect?"

Shiraishi laughed at the overbearing businessman. One thing to say about Atobe and his drinks was it never went without ample meaning. Especially on reserved occasions such as this. "Fine, King."

"No, Shiraishi. You missed Monkey." Fuji grinned when Atobe tried to tackle him and missed.

* * *

"Oi, Fuji, that was one Old Pal too much. I'm never taking you out drinking again. Especially with Kirihara. Do you hear me?" Sanada lugged his charge across the street. It embarrassing but they didn't even have enough money to hail a taxi. Kirihara weaseled money out off him bit by bit that he didn't even notice almost all of it was gone. "FUJI! Get a hold of yourself."

"Ah but San-, San-chan, _SANTA! _You're SANTA!" Fuji giggled repeating the cruel dismemberment of Sanada's name.

"Sa-Na-DA."

"Sa-Na-TA"

"I give up. Yes I'm Santa. Yes. Move your legs will you? You're heavier than you look." Sanada sighed and cursed Kirihara for being in a similar state. At least Yukimura had seen to the safety of one brat. He trudged along until they reached the café Kikumaru had specified over the phone. Dropping the giggling mass, he slumped against the opposite chair. It was barely even _**six**_ and he had to handle not one but two drunks. He'd have to deal with the other one when he got home later too.

Fuji instinctively curled up against himself and hid his face. "Ne, Santa I still don't have my present. I've been a _gooooooood_ boy."

Frowning at the husky voice Fuji was using, Sanada answered brusquely. "No. You have not." Whether that was pent up frustration or complete ignorance, he didn't want to find out. "Give me your phone again, Fuji." For all the other man's insolence, he was rather obedient when it came to direct orders. "Kikumaru. Where are you now?"

"Stuck in traffic. I'll be there. You'll be back with Yukimura so hold your horses." The line was dead in seconds, and Sanada didn't even have time to reprimand the red-headed reporter.

Throwing a sideways glance at Fuji, he shook his head. "You lot are trouble as usual. What's up with you anyway?" When Fuji didn't even answer with something unintelligible, Sanada gave him his full attention. The man was shivering from the cold. "Fuji, where's your coat?" Fuji opened his mouth to answer but bit it just as quickly. Sanada wanted to hit himself twice over. He had been drunk enough not to noticed it was left behind. "Come on Fuji, let's go in and warm you up."

Fuji reached out for Sanada's arm, stood and fell back. "Too cold."

Roughly, Sanada took off his own coat and wrapped Fuji in it. "This is unacceptable. One more time." Fuji snuggled fairly a bit into the newfound warmth then tried as Sanada ordered him to. Failing a few more times and accomplishing in getting Sanada more annoyed than angry, Fuji finally found some strength to stay up. Accomplishing that one feat, they concentrated on moving one foot forward next. Safely inside the shop, Sanada order them both brewed coffee.

"First the prince, then the king, now the emperor. How lucky."

Helping the currently invalid man drink his share, Sanada frowned at the undignified use of their old nicknames. He realized it wasn't for lack of trying to call him anything else. Fuji was stuck - stuck in a time that he didn't belong in anymore. Fuji hiccupped the last drink and commented, "You're surprisingly caring despite the gruff look, Santa. You remind me of...hmm...god maybe?"

"Then your definition of god is very shallow. Can you handle finishing this on your own?"

Testing the grip of his hands and finding them able, Fuji nodded. "Not shallow. I just told you, you remind me of him." A stubborn line formed on Fuji's face as he came to terms with his beverage, that it was not alcohol and that it was indeed bitter. "But if you were, it would be through Yukimura that you've changed to a nigitama."

Taking the seat across Fuji, Sanada stared blankly at him as the man returned to his fetal position. He felt faintly insulted by the backhanded compliment. If he followed Fuji's thinking, he wouldn't pretend to like going along with a parallel description so close to reality. A picture of Yukimura worshipping him day and night formed itself, and he blamed his lack of self-control again. In the first place, he was not a violent god turned guardian-protector. He wasn't even anything remotely wild. Under his breath, he countered, "If anyone's like an aritama, that's Seiichi, not me."

"Yes, that's true." Sanada blinked. The voice didn't sound _exactly _like Fuji but it could have passed for it since there was no one else that could have heard him. His kendo training was telling him blood thirst was being directed towards him but that, in itself, made him unable to move. It was after all clearly impossible for Yukimura to have come after him with his own charge to look after. Their apartment was still a long way ahead, Kirihara's even farther, considering the traffic they'd have to muck through this time of year.

It was too late when he realized Fuji was smiling a little too happily on the sofa across him. "Yuki-chan, okaeri!"

"Konbanwa, Sachitama-san. You're a blessing to my blind eyes." Yukimura passed Sanada to pat Fuji's head. His hand lingered for a while longer as if to check for a fever but he failed to share his findings.

"Se-Seiichi. What're you doing here?"

"You're welcome." Yukimura muttered without looking at him. Carefully he peeled Sanada's coat off of Fuji and replaced it with a jacket, Fuji's own.

"Sei-"

"A-Ri-Ta-Ma"

Sanada winced at the name and intended to lead the conversation away from going down under. "Kirihara?"

"I left him sober in the taxi. Don't worry. He'll still be staying over as planned." Yukimura hopped over to Fuji's left and said nothing for awhile until Sanada came up with a face looking like it's lost to constipation. "Oh come off it, I'm not angry. Annoyed just by a bit. Of course I'm not so naïve that I don't know jerks do exist, Nigi-san. How'd everything go?"

Sanada's eyebrows flew, and he choked through his cup. At the very least, Yukimura was in a talking mood. "Well, as you can see, they had a good time."

"They. Not we, I see. How was Fuji?"

Sanada's near empty cup almost slipped from his hands. There was this great interest in Fuji that he couldn't understand. Yukimura looked after the man as if he were a big brother of sorts. Sanada recalled seeing that look on Yukimura back when the club was only beginning, back when he'd pledged to keep the club under his wings. It had been such a long time that he'd nearly forgotten it. The many sides of god apparently applied to humans as well. "He was same as always. He kept on annoying Kirihara to turn red. A bit on the drunk side maybe."

"A bit is pushing it. He's out like a light."

"Seiichi?"

"Genichirou."

He carefully measured the amount of liquid in his cup and pushed it across the table as a peace offering to Yukimura. The blue haired man took it gratefully, and they transferred their attention again to the sleeping man beside him. "Maybe, just maybe, you're forgetting that we're neither aritama nor nigitama at all."

"Genichirou, you forget I'm the child of God." Yukimura laughed, and Fuji struggled into wakefulness. "I know. I just want him to see sometime a kushimitama."

"Doesn't he believe?"

"To see and to believe are different. I wanted to see one for myself, a miracle that is. He needs one as much as I did. More perhaps." Sanada didn't dare ask for a better explanation. Yukimura would give it in his own time. They promised on it, and he had every intention of keeping it. If it was a secret Yukimura wanted to tell but could not, he would wait until the blue haired man was ready. That time would come. Presently, it was time for Fuji to wake up and go home.

They spotted a taxi gearing to a stop in front. A red head soon made way to get in the café. "Sanada, Yukimura!" Both addressed greeted the reporter with a nod. Yukimura pushed gently on Fuji's shoulder as did Kikumaru. Fuji's first words when he came to were: "Hora, Atobe, I was right."

* * *

_Inishie no shizu no odamaki kurikaeshi mukashi o ima ni nasu yoshi mo ga na_

_If there were anyway to restore the old relationship I had with you..._

_Blue. __**Everything**__ was blue. No wind. No sun. No grass._

_It's all Blue._

_Too cold and lonely that it hurts_

_His voice calls out to me. It is the only thing I hear._

* * *

It had been approximately an hour later when they each found their own homes and beds, and much later for Kikumaru, who had in fact given Fuji a reason, separate from his hangover, for his mind splitting head ache. Upon coming home, he wordlessly got a bag of clothes and locked himself in the bathroom for a little over an hour. Several instances, there were people knocking on the door. First, it was Yoshiko, calling her eldest son to dinner. Second, it was Yumiko for the same reason. Third, it was Leon, suggesting they take a walk. Fourth was Yuuta, asking about his general welfare. His head had cleared enough that he was able to muster a response to his younger brother's voice.

He regretted going on several drinking parties in one day. A larger part of that regret was that he couldn't hold everything at the end of the day. It was a bad season to go off on several spontaneous reunions. Everyone associated it with beer and booze when the New Year's was coming about. Of course he was thankful that Yukimura had the foresight to have the ever responsible Sanada with him last. He'd also have to thank Inui for helping him not make a fool of himself. The small notebook on everyone had been immensely useful. He felt a little cheated from the results though. If anything jogged his memory, it was Sanada's stick in the mud reaction and Atobe's familiarity. Otherwise everything just seemed irrelevant. Making a mental list of whom he had to call first thing in the morning, Fuji left for the hospital.

The hospital was just ahead when his phone had beeped an alarm. The message read:

_Shuu where the hell are you? Don't stay out for New Year's._

Mindful to reply to it later, he turned the phone off and pocketed it. A little guilty for not even greeting Leon earlier, he steeled his mind for one. It probably was high time he let go of his grudge against him. Maybe if he listened, he'd finally hear what the man had to say. Maybe. When he had arrived in Tezuka's room, he was surprised, to say the least, to find an empty room and more so, an empty bed.

Walking, almost running, up to the nurses' station, he frantically caught their attention. "Excuse me! Where did the patient in room 3N9 go? Did something happen? Did he wake up? Did his family take him somewhere else?" He didn't realize it but his voice was getting louder and louder by the second. Fear encroached on him He feared the police were moving too slow. He feared he had been stupid in his decisions thus far. He feared he wouldn't be able to see Tezuka again.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and was shook hard. "Fuji, keep calm! You're disturbing the other patients."

There was a severity in Sengoku's voice that he couldn't disobey but he kept the firm line on his lips. Drawing a deep breath, he kept his voice down and removed himself from the nurse's vice grip. "Where. Is. Tezuka?"

Sengoku took hold of Fuji's hand and dragged him off in front of a waiting room. Fuji wondered if he should by now throw more of a hissy fit. A run around was not something he wanted to go through with. When Sengoku finally turned to talk to him, he couldn't believe his ears "WHAT!? What do you mean surgery?"

"He flatlined for 30 seconds but we revived him successfully. The doctors think there might be a clot formation in his brain. It won't take long so calm down. He'll be fine. Sit." Sengoku patted the other man's head, and Fuji obligingly sat down as his energy was drained from him. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes until Fuji spoke. It had been so soft Sengoku almost thought he was hearing things. "Come again?" Kneeling in front of Fuji, Sengoku peered up at his friend and found tearful eyes.

"His things are gone." Fuji spoke louder. Not knowing what else to do, he clenched and unclenched his fist. By the third or fourth time a handkerchief was pressed to his open palm. He used it without complaint or reservations.

"Someone signed a transfer. He's being transferred to a different hospital."

Fuji's vision swerved and his head snapped up. "I didn't authorize that."

"You're not _direct family,_ Fuji." This was a conversation Sengoku feared would come sooner or later, except it wasn't under the circumstances they were experiencing. Fuji's emotions shifted from frantic to placid too quickly. Sengoku didn't know how to appease him but he did know this was an argument the Fuji he knew would never accept. It was a fight Sengoku knew he was bound to lose but it was also a fight that didn't have a solution.

"I'm the official next of kin."

Standing from his crouched position, Sengoku looked away from the wounded man. "Not the only one."

In a second, Fuji stood and Sengoku was seized on his shoulders, forced to look back at his friend and was on the receiving end of a hard shake. "Ayana-san would have called!"

"I don't know! I've been asking my superiors above too but they don't know anything. Those are things privy to the team taking care of Tezuka. I'm not exactly part of that team, Fuji. I was planning on questioning the EMT while the transfer is being made."

Fuji let go and slumped back to his seat. His hands covered his face with the right hand crumpling the white handkerchief against his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just...tired. I'm sorry, could you leave me alone? Err...how about you go check with Ayana-san. I'll call you if and when the EMT comes."

One would think that, with the look plastered on Fuji, his friend was truly and undoubtedly dying and Fuji's soul went with him. It was because of this that Fuji did not notice many things. Like how a complete look alike of Tezuka had just passed the hall some way away from them or that several times, a guard giving them an apprehensive glare had passed the waiting room. Not too long later, the doctors came out, confirming the success of the operation.

By the time Fuji had come to from his trance, he found himself lying on the bed and clinging loosely onto Tezuka. When he thought about it, Tezuka looked only as if he were asleep. He wasn't in pain and was drifting off in peace. If he could ignore the sound of the machines and the wires attached to the other man, he could imagine them in Tezuka's own bedroom. A mountain panorama was on the same place as in the apartment with the bed position just slightly off but just the right size. As if willing for them to be whisked away, he did a staring match with the picture. Little by little, at least for him, he could believe they were home. He settled his chin on the crook of the sleeping man's neck and whispered lovingly. "Don't leave me alone, Tezuka. Leon ...is probably calling me a fool for being affected by you so but if I lie to myself and say it's nothing...I feel that I might cry.

"You have, in the span of a few weeks, given me unfading memories of hope, of friendship, but if you disappear now, it will tear my heart apart. I would still think of you. I would still chase after," Fuji paused in his confession as he felt a memory jog his mind with the words _your retreating figure every time you walked to the court_ echoing on. He was glad and lonely at the same time. He didn't begin to understand why either. Continuing, he whispered, "I would still chase after your back." There was a lot to be said but until he could say it to Tezuka's face, he held back. "In my dreams, in reality, I will look for you. I will run to you. So come back to me." Interlacing their fingers, Fuji's right with Tezuka's left, he continued. "The enemy is within yourself. Fight this, Tezuka. I'm here with you. We all are."

He barely had time to register the knock on the door when a stranger in an orange uniform came in with a gurney and team in tow. "Ah, sorry for barging in on you like that but I'm to transfer a Mr. Tezuka. Says here on the transfer orders."

Fuji removed himself from the bed and was presented with transfer orders the emergency medical technician was referring to. The content was hardly understandable to him aside from Tezuka's biodata and picture. Catching a passing nurse by their hallway, he asked her to look for Sengoku quickly.

"Sir? Aren't you coming along?"

"Ah yes I am. Who ordered this again?" There was something about the head technician that bothered Fuji but he couldn't quite point out what it was. Something about his looks or the seriousness of the man's eyes gave him uneasy feelings. Fuji didn't find anything suspicious with the group per se but had misgivings against just letting this go without a word. The three men worked efficiently as they transferred Tezuka from the bed to the gurney. They used the bed sheets as a net of sorts. With that done, the two other EMTs proceeded with arranging the equipment and their leader turned his attention to Fuji again. "I don't know, sir, but wouldn't it be the attending physician? It's signed by an Ayana-san as well."

Sengoku came bursting into the room and filched the clipboard from Fuji before the EMT could reclaim it. "This is weird. He just transferred here, didn't he? What was the reason for the HOC?"

"Not a hospital of choice, I think. Just a referral. Dunno really. I'm just the EMT with the transfer orders." Abruptly, the clipboard was taken from Sengoku as they made way for the gurney and team to pass. "Sorry sir, we should really go A.S.A.P."

They followed the team out, side by side and talked in hushed tones. "Fuji, Tezuka's mother did sign some papers. She said she's been contacting you for some time now..."

"I _did_ forget to give her my cellphone number." Fuji wasn't buying it and neither was Sengoku, but it did make sense if looked at from a certain perspective. Except this wasn't the standard situation, and they were actual victims of assault.

"Take care of Tezuka. As far as I'm concerned, their papers are legit." Sengoku reluctantly admitted. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and gave the three men in front of them a close calculating eye.

Fuji didn't know much of medical groups outside what he'd experienced thus far. If he had to assess them, then he'd say they were a competent team. They didn't dally behind. Their formation was purposeful and, all in al,l a great team. One monitored the screens as they walk. One took care of the physical safety and the last steered them as the two did their jobs meticulously. "Maybe there really isn't anything. Do they look funny to you?"

"No. No, they don't. In fact, they look reliable. More reliable than an orange hair-dyed nurse."

Taking his eyes off the three, Fuji punched him. "That's pushing it." The two friends stopped right before the doors to the outside, and the EMTs busied themselves again. The few seconds the doors were opened, was almost torture to the barely clad nurse. It was a cold night. The winter winds were finally kicking in full force. With nothing to note, Fuji turned to give his friend a big hug. "Thanks for everything. I'll remind you that you still have some stories to tell."

"Another time. Here." Sengoku ambled out of the spontaneous show of affection to hand him something long and thin. It was a pen. Fuji was itching to ask what it was but gulped it down out of the sheer idiocy. "A lucky pen." First meant as a joke but turned out to be a rather purposeful one for the nurse. "No, seriously. Good luck. Don't do anything stupid, alright? Mail me when you've arrived safely."

"I will, mother. I'll return it with the handkerchief once we're out of the woods." Tucking it away for safe keeping, he stepped back and checked their mode of transportation. Reminded of his cellphone, he fished it out from his coat pocket and turned it on. Immediately after, it rang. "Fuji speaking."

"Fuji? THIS IS SATO. GET OUT OF THERE. WE'LL FIND A WAY TO GET TEZUKA BACK BUT DO NOT RIDE THAT AMBULANCE."

Fuji felt his throat go dry. Why he trusted his assailant he didn't know. Maybe because the man was related to Tezuka. Maybe because he couldn't be that bad of a man if an innocent kid such as Yukio could be taken to him. Maybe it was both but in any case, he saw the world go gray in an instant as it swerved from bright colors to a dull tone. He looked for anything that might as well help his situation, faces, features, and finally an idea sparked. "I'm sorry but he --_hasn't come too near, Honda-san --_ We're transferring Tezuka to a different hospital. I'll be back as soon as I can. This is business that I need to finish."

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT, FUJI. THEY'LL KILL YOU. FUJI? FUJI! DON'T ACT LIKE-" Several buttons were pressed. Soon no sound was coming from the comm link. Careful to lock and not kill the line, Fuji returned the device to his breast pocket and donned his coat. Considering telling Sengoku, he took his time adjusting and readjusting his coat. He was about to but promptly decided against it when an EMT started back towards the hospital premises. He'd given a glaringly obvious clue to Sato already, and if he was correct, not everyone in that team was involved. He didn't want to pull Sengoku in all this ugly mess unnecessarily. His friend was still an innocent bystander at this point. If Sengoku did anything more, he would attract attention that couldn't be ignored.

"Who hasn't come too near?" The subject of Fuji's thoughts inquired after being ignored for more than he could stomach. Smiling sadly at his friend, Fuji shook his head. It really was nothing after all. Dark clouds overcast the sky. It wouldn't be much later that the New Year's festivities would start. He couldn't help but feel lonely at the starless night on a supposedly joyous occasion. Sengoku, on the other hand, couldn't help but think that the hunched back of Fuji as he moved across the snowed road was lonelier than any picture the heavens painted.

"Sayonara, Sengoku." Fuji whispered as his voice sailed through the strong gusts of frost. They both shivered as a severe chill passed them. It was two hours later that Tezuka and Fuji along with two other officially registered EMTs would be reported missing.

**End Chapter 12**

* * *

**Thoughts:**  
1)The first bar scene is heavily influenced by the anime **Bartender**. When I used it as a referrence I had already written about half of it before I stopped to think that probably half the information there wasn't real. That is why I don't think you'll find any Jack Drussler and a dead Margarita anywhere in the net no matter how I searched. So I'm sorry for taking ideas from the episode: Glass of regret. I really am.

2) **Yukimura and GBS** - Konomi-sensei made a mistake regarding Yukimura's disease. It is something you don't treat with surgery. He made efforts to resolve this mistake towards the end of the manga. I will probably mention Yukimura's sickness again in the future. Meanwhile I scribbled something that tried to connect the his disease with a surgery while keeping the facts the manga gave. Or at least I tried. You can find more of it in my blog but the summary of my thoughts on it would be: if it were to happen to anyone, then he'd have to be the unluckiest person in the world.

3)I just recently realized that maybe using real places maybe sorta kinda illegal. Pattisierre Mont St. Clair exists by the way. Check it out.

I'd like to say chapter 13 is going along well but it isn't even a page done. I do hope I can release within 3 mos but...I said that last time and it took a year. I will try my best so please cheer me on. I'm also very sorry this has taken oh so very long. I'd like to say egging me on would help speed it up but I doubt that. I'd still love to listen to what everyone has to say, so R&R please. I'd be fine with a hello in my email telling me you're still reading it too :)


End file.
